The Harbor in the Tempest
by Oasis in Twilight
Summary: Edward Cullen's life was dark and cold until he met glamorous Bella at an auction house. She makes a life altering decision when she learns about his mafia connection. And he will stop at nothing to protect and possess her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Authors' Note:** Hi all, this is Sher Lynn( of Lost Twi Sisters) and Edwardsouthern Bella writing together as **Oasis in Twilight**, all of our new stories will be posted on this account now. Thank you all for reading and having an interest in our Mobward story, we hope you all are ready to meet him.

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I walked into my office to see a portion of the new jewelry shipment was sitting on my desk, waiting to be catalogued.

This was an old collection that arrived earlier this morning before Alice and I came in for the day.

My position as a jewelry specialist in one of Chicago's finest auction houses was in high demand, and I had the look of a woman that belonged in here.

I fingered the long cultured pearl necklace that was worth almost thirty-five hundred dollars.

The amethyst pendant had a weight of one hundred and thirty carats.

It did more than catch my eye.

So my morning was going to be spent swooning over jewels that I craved to claim as my own.

In a few weeks, we would have to set this up for an exhibit after the Chinese artwork was tagged for the bidders.

Have I failed to mention that I love my work?

This collection had a rich history behind it, including that it was once in the possession of a wealthy family from Europe.

I wondered how they let go of it as I looked over the numerous platinum rings and four thousand dollar sapphire earrings.

The sound of the phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts, and, with my usual flourish, I brought it so my ear.

"Good morning, Bella Swan speaking."

"_Hello to you, Miss Swan. This is Edward Cullen, and I have received some information that the auction house you work for has received a shipment of some estate jewelry."._

"Yes we have it in our possession, but it is not open for the public to view it yet. How did you come by this information, Mr. Cullen?"

"_Please call me Edward, but you don't need to be concerned with how I acquired this knowledge. You can expect me to come by in the next hour to look over it."_

"But it's being catalogued now for an exhibit. Is it possible for you to wait at least a few more weeks?"

He let out a dark laugh.

"_If I want something, I get it, Miss Swan. I tend to be rather...controlling in order for me to get my way. You'll understand that when you meet me soon."_

Oh god...his voice...his words.

"When you arrive, I would prefer that you call me Bella, and I will make arrangements for you to arrive in an hour."

"_Thank you, Bella. I am anticipating our meeting."_

We hung up, and I felt as though my world was slightly shaken by Edward Cullen.

For the next half an hour, I tried to focus on the task at hand, but I was undeniably distracted.

It was imperative that I look my very best, so I took out my cosmetics and mirror.

I had chosen a glamourous look for today, but I dressed this way since it was my personal style.

Burgundy lipstick was my signature along with the intense eye makeup I favored.

I slipped on my black jacket over my silver sheath dress so I could be ready at a moment's notice.

As I slid my charm bracelet back on, the phone rang again, but this time it was one of the receptionists from the front office.

She let me know that I had a visitor waiting on me, but I was expecting him.

I walked down through the hallway and opened the large doors to find a very tall man standing a few feet from me and he was dressed in all black, including a distressed leather jacket.

Smoldering... was the word I would choose to describe him.

Time crawled by as we stared each other down, and I was certain he was memorizing all of my physical features.

"You must be Edward," I finally said to him.

He took a few long strides toward me, and encased my hand with his very strong one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Please excuse my appearance because I came straight over on my motorcycle."

"That's not a problem at all," I almost purred. "Would you like to come back to my office with me?"

The heat from his intense gaze was almost too much to bear, but it was impossible to pull away from it.

"I'd love to see your...office. Lead the way."

Confidently, I walked down the hall after he opened the door for me, and I could feel him staring at my ass.

He was the most gorgeous man I had ever set my eyes on, and his voice suited him perfectly.

Hell, he was a walking version of every fantasy I had ever imagined...sex hair, a little scruff on his cheeks, and that bad boy look that he embodied.

Edward made himself at home on the leather couch as I began to set out the pieces of the collection for him to view.

"We don't normally allow anyone to see our new pieces before we catalogue them."

He looked up at me with a smirk that made me weak in the knees.

"I spoke with the manager of the house, and he has graciously allowed for me to do this. There was no way I was going to allow you to get in trouble on my behalf."

"Thank you very much," I began as I sat next to him. "I value my position greatly. May I ask you why it is important for you to look at them? Do you need to bid on piece for a significant woman?"

"No, not exactly. My family has a vested interest in this collection, " he said as he ran his long fingers over the same pearl necklace I wanted. "There is no woman in my life, at this moment, Bella, but you can never know what fate might throw at you."

The heat that was generated between us was stifling, and I had to remove my jacket.

Even though I knew he was supposed to be here to look over the jewels, I had this feeling that he was more interested in me.

"Can you tell me the name of the estate this came from before the house took ownership?"

"It was from a family by the name of Denali. They moved here recently from what I was told, and were in a hurry to sell it."

He stretched his legs out as he studied them, and occasionally, his gaze would turn in my direction.

All of these urges I had were meeting headlong with the desire I had to know more about this mysterious man who had turned my world on it's axis.

"Thank you for allowing me to look over this, but I have one question left for you."

"What do you need an answer for, Edward?"

He stood up off the couch and came closer to me, my back almost against the wall.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight, Bella, to Charlie Trotter's. I could pick you up around five thirty, and I promise I'll drive my car instead."

HIs moss green eyes peered directly into mine, and I was becoming lost quickly.

"Since you want us to go to the most expensive restaurant in all of Chicago, it might be a good thing for me to give you my address and phone number."

I handed over my i-phone and he called his number.

Once I had given him my address, I walked with him to the receptionist area, and he stopped before walking outside.

He leaned over and began whispering in my ear.

"_I'll be counting the minutes till you are next to my side."_

Then he left the softest kiss on my temple, and it was almost my undoing.

I watched his fine ass walk out the door towards his motorcycle.

Mmmm, he was the man I had waited for all of my life and now I had a date with him.

As I walked back to my office, I began to mentally search my closet for the right dress, but the choice was obvious.

There was a black satin sleeveless sheath similar to the one I was wearing that would be perfect for dinner.

I caught Alice's glance as I went past her office.

"My, my, my, Bella. You have been rather busy. Who exactly was that visitor you were talking with about the new collection?"

"His name is Edward Cullen, and...oh shit," I said as I sat down across from her, "he's freakin' sex on legs."

"You didn't have to tell me that because it's obvious, but you're holding something back. Spill it."

She was not my best friend of fourteen years for nothing.

"We have a date tonight at Charlie Trotter's, and I can't believe that it's happening. But I'm sure as hell glad it is. Alice," I began as I leaned over the desk, "he embodies every single physical trait I have ever wanted in a man. I feel this undeniable attraction to him that defies logic."

The phone in my office rang again, and I headed over to see who needed to talk to me now.

There was another visitor at the front waiting to see me by the name of Demetri Volturi.

Once I had pulled my jacket back on my shoulders, I pulled my mahogany hair out and went to meet him.

Something about him made me feel particularly uncomfortable, the very opposite of how I felt when Edward was here.

He was demanding in an impolite manner, asking questions that I was not comfortable answering.

I almost called security to escort him out of the building, but he backed off stating that he had an appointment he was late for now.

His final words to me where that he would see me sooner rather than later.

I breathed out a much deserved sigh of relief when he left the building, but I also informed the security guards about him.

Thankfully, I was visitor free for the rest of my work day, but my mind was consumed with thoughts of Edward.

Yes, some of them were on the illicit side.

As soon as I returned home, I needed to get a change of clothes and lingerie.

I chose the new La Perla set I purchased recently and slid on the pieces.

Next I spent some time in front of the mirror crafting the seductive look just for his eyes.

A little Chanel fragrance would go a long way for me, as well as the fuck me heels I chose.

The burgundy pashmina wrap complimented my look, and I was certain Edward would fall to my feet.

Well, that was the plan after all.

Once I heard the knock on the door, I held my head up high and went to open it.

Oh fuck, he was even better looking now.

"Hello Bella. You've been on my mind," he said as he handed me a dark red rose. "And you are so damn beautiful."

"Thank you, and I'd be lying if I said you were not in my thoughts, too."

He took my hand in his, brought it to his mouth, and brushed his lips over it.

"Dinner awaits us downtown, so come with me."

He led me to a very sleek black Audi that looked exactly like what he would drive.

The heavy sounds of Massive Attack filled the car once he started it, and seeing his hands wrapped around the steering wheel brought images to my mind.

I wanted, no I needed to feel them over my skin, caressing me, pleasuring me.

"I want to learn as much about you as possible, Bella. Are you from Chicago or some other town?"

"My family lives back in a small town near Seattle, Washington, called Forks. I moved here with my best friend Alice when we began attending the University of Chicago. She and I have degrees in art history. And you?"

"I've lived here all of my life, and I went to school there to study business administration. Had we seen each other, I would have asked you out then, but I am sure I'm a few years older than you."

"I turned twenty four last month, Edward."

He looked over at me and flashed that smile before telling me he was 26.

He pulled up to the front of Charlie Trotter's and let the valet park the car.

We made a stunning couple as we walked through the restaurant back to the semi-private salon.

A few well dressed gentlemen stared at him, but shook their heads at us as we passed them.

Edward sneered at them, but he quickly turned his gaze back to me.

There was something about that one subtle movement that made me feel...protected?

He pulled out my chair and I tucked my dress under my legs as he sat down across from me.

The setting was warm, intimate, perfect for a first date.

"How was the rest of your day after I left the auction house? I hope you were able to get more cataloging done," he said as our eyes met.

The waiter brought over a bottle of wine and filled the glasses.

"Except for one small incident, I had a productive afternoon gazing at very expensive baubles that I would love to own."

"What kind of small incident, Bella?"

There was the sound of genuine concern in his voice, and I told him about Demetri's unexpected visit.

The look on his face was venomous, but I was certain it was not directed towards me.

"If he ever comes near you again, I want to know about it. He's not the kind of man who deserves to be around you."

"From the sound of that statement, it sounds as if you have my best interests at the forefront of your mind...am I right?"

A waiter brought over identical dishes of quail and petite greens.

"Bella, you can not imagine the impact you made on me today. I was taken back by your beauty and the confidence that you radiate...tell me you can see me in your life."

I slid my fork out as I considered the weight of his monumental words.

"Edward, you are different than any man I have met before. When you walked into the auction house today, I was drawn to you in ways that baffle me. I want to explore the possibility of... us."

Our eyes were locked in a heated gaze, and it was becoming harder to breathe.

His hand moved closer to mine, his fingertips brushing over my sensitive skin.

"What exactly do you do, Edward?" he took another sip of his wine before clearing his throat.

"My family owns several businesses in the area, including an the Eclipse Club. My father and my Uncle Marcus are the men who are in control. As for me, I assist them in the daily operations of the business, as well as any various assignments that they need me to fulfil."

I played with my ring as I looked at his breathtakingly gorgeous face.

There were levels of mystery that surrounded him, quite possibly all the way to his soul, but I wanted to peel them away one by one.

"I want to thank you for bringing me here for dinner," I told him when we were done eating.

He set my wrap around my shoulders, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him.

"This is the first of numerous times I intend on bringing you here, so long as you like it."

We walked out to the exit, and I felt his hand near the small of my back.

The valet brought his Audi up for him.

As we drove through the downtown streets, we kept glancing at each other, and the tension was growing by the second.

I wanted to feel his scruff under my fingers, next to my jaw.

Impulsively, I set my hand over his while he rested it on the seat.

"Your touch, Bella, is exquisite."

He drew in a sharp breath of air as I drew lazy circles over his knuckles.

This attraction we held for each other was impossible to ignore, and it was settling deep within me.

"Is it possible that you would like to come inside with me when we get to my place?"

Before he could answer, the smell of smoke became very strong.

Dark, heavy clouds filled the sky near the street where my house was, and this dreadful feeling began to surface.

"Oh god, Bella," he said as he drove closer to where a giant fire had consumed the house I lived in.

Edward parked his car, but instructed me to stay in while he walked toward the yard.

I was uncertain as to why he did this, but he looked on the ground for a minute before I heard the sound of fire trucks.

He picked something up, examined it briefly, and slid it into his pocket before walking back to the vehicle.

I was in too much shock from the magnitude of this situation, and the urge to get the hell away from here was strong.

Everything I owned was burned up, gone forever with the exception of what I had with me now.

Then he slid back into the driver's seat as the firemen began to leap into action.

"Get me out of here please...there's nothing left but ashes and ruins now," I told him.

"Let me call 911 first to report this before you get in any trouble. I promise I'll take you away from here as soon as I'm done talking with them."

He was clear headed and calm as he explained the situation to the dispatcher while I watched the smoke reach up further into the night sky.

No sooner was he done that he started the car and carefully drove past the fire trucks back into town.

"Bella, I am taking you to my home. This is not the time for you to be without protection. No one can keep you as safe as I can."

While I was uncertain as to who he needed to protect me from, I welcomed the fact that he was determined to keep me safe.

He made the most of the car as he sped toward the parking garage of The Legacy Penthouses.

My body was shaking, raw from emotions that I could not comprehend, but his very presence was still overriding the fear.

He guided me over to an elevator, his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"How is it that you are so calm? Any other person would have fallen apart over losing their home and their valuables."

As I looked into his endless green eyes, I saw something that bordered on conflict in them.

"They were only materialistic objects that can be replaced in one manner or another. Had I not been out with you, there is a good chance that I might have been hurt or possibly died in that fire."

"Don't say that, Bella," he began as the doors opened wide. "You don't think I have not considered that also? The person who set it has...violent consequences coming his way."

Then I remembered that he found something earlier.

"What was that thing on the ground that you put in your pocket, Edward?"

He opened the door to his penthouse and invited me inside before he responded to my question.

With one quick movement and a flick of his wrist, a shiny silver object was thrown on a counter near me.

"It's no small coincidence that there was a lighter near the scene of the crime," he said almost sarcastically. "And I know who it belongs to because of the family crest that is on it."

He picked it back up, handed it to me, and I turned it over only to find a certain name on it under the crest.

Demetri Volturi.

"Oh god, Edward...he said he would see me soon, but I would have never imagined that he would have any involvement in this. What would motivate him to set my home on fire?"

"You have a connection to something he wants, and this fire is his way of sending a message. Demetri cannot touch you any more," he responded with certainty.

"How can you be sure of that?"

He placed his hands on either side of my face, stroking the underside of it with his thumbs before bringing it closer to his.

"You're staying with me for the night, Bella, and every night as far as I'm concerned, because I will keep you safe."

His lips moved against mine slowly at first, then the hunger and endless want took over both of us.

Our tongues met as he plundered my mouth, taking all that he wanted from me.

My hands moved from his arms to fist his thick hair that I was fascinated with, and his grip on my waist became tighter.

I demanded more of our kiss till we had to break away for oxygen, but he rested his forehead on mine.

"All of the fuckin' rules are broken now...you are mine...I'll be damned before any other man will ever touch you."

I felt a shiver run down my spine when he set him claim on me.

"Edward, you've possessed me since you walked into the auction house," I whispered.

His fingers ran through my hair, and then he settled his hand on the back of my neck.

"So fuckin' beautiful."

He captured my mouth, devouring me as his tongue slid over my lips repeatedly.

It was impossible to control the moans that escaped, much less stop them as he lifted me into his arms and carried me off to a dark bedroom.

The generous sized bed was underneath my back, and I watched him remove his tie and shirt.

I slid off my jewelry, but he stopped me before I removed my satin dress.

"That's for me to do," he told me seconds before I felt him pulling down the zipper, leaving me nearly naked.

"Fuck," he hissed out in one breath while my dress fell to the floor in a puddle of fabric.

His eyes followed me as I laid out seductively over the sheets after I pulled them down, and second later, he was claiming me again.

Edward apparently had this possessive side that I had only glimpsed throughout the evening, but it was here in full force.

Eagerly, I surrendered to it with every kiss and caress we shared.

At one point, he rolled onto his back, taking me with him, and I laid my head over his heart.

"Close your eyes and fall asleep, Bella. I will watch over you all night."

He pressed his lips to my forehead as he drew the heavy comforter around our bodies.

As I began to drift off, his embrace around me was secure and tight, as if it echoed how much he was on control of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...

Chapter contains violent sequenece, if it isn't your thing, please skip reading it at the bold print and resume after another bold printing print.

Thanks.

Chapter 2

EPOV

I took a fast glance over at the clock on the bedside table and it read three-eighteen.

The most desirable and beautiful woman I had met in my twenty six years was in a deep sleep on top of me.

For once, I was more than overjoyed that I had a severe case of insomnia, because it afforded me the ability to watch over her for hours as she dreamed away.

There was nothing about this woman that did not captivate me, and she was every fucking fantasy I had in the past.

Bella was a refined woman who was self assured, sexy, and brilliant.

Then there was her sensual body...fuck, she fit better in my arms than I imagined after I met her.

From her thick mahogany hair to her long legs, there was no doubt in my mind that she was all that I wanted.

She had a taste of just how dominating I was earlier when I let her know in no uncertain terms that she was mine to control.

But I had to take care of an urgent matter involving Demetri Volturi.

I was positive that he left his lighter by accident in the yard, but it was all the evidence I needed to take him out.

Someone must have told him about the visit I paid to the auction house, and then he knew she had a connection to me.

In my opinion he was as good as dead, and I would thoroughly relish every moment I was going to spend on his demise.

This time I would need the assistance of my brother, Emmett, and possibly our cousin, Jasper, because this was going to a rare version of the wrath I felt on almost any given day.

Yet somehow, when I looked in her endless brown eyes, it diminished exponentially to the point where it almost did not exist.

Bella let out a soft whimper as I pulled her hair back to kiss her face.

She had an unbelievable source of strength, and I was counting on her to rely on it when she discovered my dark nature.

The Cullen family was revered in Chicago, even if we were mobsters.

With the exception of the fact that I was a man responsible for murder, our family was not seriously involved with that many illegal activities.

The Volturis, on the other hand, were notorious for providing drugs and illegal weapons to various dealers in the mid-west.

They were devoid of any morals, and there was no limit to what they would do to get power.

We had a code of conduct that we followed, even when it came to partaking in killing someone.

I wore the reminder of who I truly was on my arm cuff, which had the Cullen crest on it.

Bella's body began to shake, and I was not sure if she was responding to the chill in the room.

I drew the blankets further up over both of us to keep her warm.

Fuck, my cock was responding to her, but it was impossible for me to stop it.

She was going to writhe in pleasure under me very soon, and my name would fall from her lips with every thrust.

I continued to watch her till the night began to turn into a gray morning.

Carefully, I slipped out from under her to go search for my phone because I needed to discuss a plan of action.

My father, Carlisle, sent me to look over the Denali's collection because they wanted to keep it out of the hands of the Volturi family.

They had a long, tangled history that involved a marriage that almost united the families, but it ended in murder.

The jewelry was connected to both families due to this scenario.

My father and Eleazar Denali were childhood friends, loyal to a fault to each other, and that was how we became involved with the collection.

I spoke with him first, telling him the details of the fire and the missing lighter that belonged to Demetri.

We agreed that the plan I had developed, and then my father told me he would call his brother, Marcus, to allow us to use the sub-basement of Club Eclipse.

It was another one of the businesses my family owned in the city, but only a select few people knew what went on below ground.

Emmett was his usual obnoxious self when he picked up the phone, but his manner turned more serious when I told him about the fire.

His level of anger towards the Volturis was almost as intense as mine, and he was more than willing to be a witness to another member's death.

Before we hung up, I asked him to call Jasper for me because I could hear Bella waking up.

When I went back to the bedroom, I saw her arms stretched over her head, and I could not resist the call of her body.

I wrapped her in my arms, slid her back onto the mattress, and kissed her mouth.

Her small hands roamed over my shoulders as my tongue slid over her bottom lip, and she let out a moan that would drive any man to madness.

I moved my mouth down her chin and over her jawline towards her ear.

"Good morning, Bella. I have to say, given what happened last night, you slept very well. Could it have anything to do with me?"

"Yes," she breathed out, "I've never been held so carefully all night. Did you rest well?"

"I've only had about thirty or so minutes of sleep all due to severe insomnia. Yet I spent all night feasting on your radiance, so that was more than worth being awake."

I lifted my head over to meet her gaze, and she had the brightest smile on her face.

"I'm going to get us something for breakfast, and all I want you to do is lie here in bed."

Before I left the room, I gave her one more deep kiss and watched her settle her gorgeous body back onto the pillows.

The penthouse was an open space with floor to ceiling windows that provided a view of downtown Chicago.

It was on the top floor of the building also.

In the kitchen I searched through the fridge to get an idea as to what I could cook for her, and I settled on French toast.

As I was busy mixing the ingredients together, she came walking out of the bedroom with my phone in her hand.

"I'm bringing this to you because someone named Emmett sent you a text message. I accidentally read it, Edward, but...why do you need an ax?"

Holy shit.

I took in a deep breath as she handed the phone over to me, and the look on her face spoke volumes.

"First of all, Emmett is my brother. He is meeting me in a few hours so we can go over some family business. The ax is needed for a specific project at work."

The wheels of her mind were spinning as she took in my words, but I was afraid she would make the connection.

"This is all too confusing for me, at this moment. My world has been turned upside down in less than twenty-four hours, and I need to get out of here so I can think."

She turned to walk back to the bedroom, but I followed her, desperate to explain myself.

"Wait, you can't leave until you hear me out, Bella. You have only been privileged to a small amount of information, and there is more that I need to tell you."

We stood in the middle of the room facing each other.

"What could you possibly have to tell me?"

Fuck, it was challenging to think clearly as I stared into her breathtaking face.

"My family is different than most, but I want time to explain it to you. I have, no I need to do everything in my power to protect you."

She wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"I've heard enough for now, Edward. Please give me a few hours to sort through my thoughts. Besides, you have business with your brother to tend to soon. My phone will be in my bag."

She walked over to where I set her dress last night and pulled it back up over her body.

"Bella, where are you going? I'm worried about your safety."

I placed my hands on her arms, and she tried to look away.

"I have places I can go for a few hours. I'll be fine," she said.

"I'm begging you, please Bella, can't you tell me where you will be?"

As I took her face in my hands, I kissed over her soft skin, hoping she would change her mind.

Tears fell out of her eyes, and I regretted being the cause of everyone of them.

"This...is as hard on me as it is you," she said.

She pulled away and ran to the door, taking what might have been my heart with her.

Shit, I had to find a way to protect her, but I also vowed this would be the last time she would ever leave in this manner.

We had several men that worked as security detail for the family, and I called one of them.

After giving him the necessary information about Bella, he would follow her every move until she returned home to me..

She mentioned her friend Alice, and I had the feeling that was where she was headed.

I looked around the room after I set the phone down on the dresser.

There was her jewelry she wore last night, along with her burgundy wrap.

How did I miss the lingering scent of her floral perfume that was all around me?

Images of our date from last night flooded my mind.

Her beautiful face was the one I needed to look into from now on, and she fucking belonged to me.

I walked out of the room and went to the side bar near one of the enormous windows.

Once I poured shot of vodka, I downed it in one swallow, welcoming the burning sensation it left behind.

Then I threw it across the room, enjoying the crashing of the glass on the wall.

I was not satisfied with breaking just one glass.

After I smashed the contents of the bar, I walked over to the counter and hurled the remainder of what was breakfast onto the floor.

I did all of this not out of anger towards her, but because this was the only way I knew how to handle a problem.

Some people would say that I'm a rageaholic or that I lack anger management.

All I knew was that the woman I was falling for was alone and vulnerable to the Volturi.

Yes, I am falling hard for Bella Swan.

It would be impossible for me to deny my feelings now, and seeing her walk away opened the floodgate.

The heavy knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts of her.

"Hey Ed...what the fuck happened in here?"

He walked in and surveyed the damage that lay around from my outburst.

"I can safely assume you were not having sex from the look of things. What brought this on today? Who pissed you off?"

Except the remark about sex, my brother knew all too well about my violent tendencies.

"It involves a woman, Em. But before you say anything, she's of absolute importance to me."

I told him about Bella, but I only gave him the necessary details, as I felt he did not need to know about my emerging feelings for her.

"Why did she leave?" he asked.

"She needs a few hours to clear her mind, to think things over. The inner strength she has astounds me, Em. I'm impressed by her resiliency."

"You're falling for her," he said looking over at me.

I got up to walk back to the bedroom to get dressed as I thought about the right way to respond to him.

"It really does not matter what I tell because you'll say that no matter how I respond. Am I correct?"

Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Oh hell yeah, I've never seen you behave like this about any woman. Now I have to meet her."

I rolled my eyes as I put on my pants and black shirt.

"Ooh.. is that hers?" he asked eyeing her wrap. "Classy, if it is."

"Yes it is Bella's wrap. She's an amazing woman, but I'm not sure if I should introduce her to you."

He smoothed down in his hair as he looked in the mirror.

"Why not? I can be a nice guy, sometimes."

"You're also a sexual deviant who thinks with his dick most of the time."

I pulled out the pair of combat boots I kept in the back of the closet for specific assignments.

"I'm hurt, bro. I'd never fuck with a woman who captured your ice cold heart. She has to be someone special in order to make you behave like this."

"Bella's...the most beautiful, intelligent, and confident woman I have ever met. It's impossible for me to be away from her. As soon as Demetri was dead, I'm going to find her."

We waked out of the place and headed for the black SUV together.

"Is Jasper meeting us at the club?"

"Yeah, he had to go purchase a new ax since you broke the old one a few weeks ago. That was epic man, the way you kept hitting him till it fell off the handle."

"What can I say? I've elevated decapitation to an art form."

While I kept a glock with me, there were some jobs were guns were not sufficient enough to get it done.

All of the Volturi's had particular schedules they followed, but none more so than Demetri.

The fucker always went by the Starbucks on Dearborn Street, which made it easy for us to kidnap him in broad daylight.

Emmett and I had done this more times than we could count, so we could do it blindfolded.

We pulled up to the sidewalk since the parking spaces were empty and we waited to see him coming out.

"Unlock the back door, Em, I'm going for him now."

Jumping out of the car, I ran up to him, knowing that I only had a few seconds to pull this off.

He was hurled into the back of the SUV as soon as I had my hands on him.

Once I was in the car, Emmett floored it, and I hoped that he was knocking Demerti around enough to hurt him.

There was a back parking lot behind Eclipse that was fairly empty now since it was the morning.

Thankfully, the deliveries were going to be later today, and we would not have any prying eyes over our shoulders.

Emmett opened the back door and dragged his ass out of there into the club.

Adrenaline was flowing through every part of my body as we went down to the lowest level.

Jasper was waiting there for us, ax in hand for me, and a can of gasoline sat beside the door.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

I laughed darkly, then I flashed a sinister smile as they tied him to a wooden chair.

"You mother fucking, low life, shit head...you really have no clue as to why you were kidnapped?"

The look of fear and panic that washed over his face was more than enjoyable for me.

"Fuck you, Cullen. You aren't getting shit out of me. My father will find you and your fucking family will be ruined forever."

I picked up the axe and looked over it, angling it so he could see what I was holding.

*******Violence ahead, if you can't deal with it or don't want to read it skip ahead to the next bold lettering, announcing the end of the violent part.**

"Why did you visit Bella Swan yesterday?"

"It's none of your fucking business why I dropped by to see that dirty whore. Maybe she gave me a blow job in her office. I'd love to fuck her mouth."

Rage, simple fucking rage took over and I sliced off his left foot with one quick motion.

"Now you know what I'm capable of, Demetri. Tell me what the hell you were doing at the auction house now!"

Blood was shooting out onto the floor, and his incessant screams filled the room.

"Fucking asshole, I...I went to see the shit to tell my family what..oh fuck, it hurts."

I got into his face and began yelling at him.

"Does your family want the jewelry? Tell me before I cut your other fucking foot off."

"Yes...yes," he cried as tears ran in stream down his face.

I walked back and forth in front of him as I thought about how to phrase the next question.

"Demetri, does this look familiar by chance?" I asked him as I took out the lighter. "I found it outside of Miss Swan's burning house last night And look it has your name and your family's crest on it."

I shoved it in his face and he weakly nodded yes.

"Do you know that you took away everything she had in this world simply because of your family's shitty greed? You fucked up her life."

He was still screaming and it was getting on my nerves.

"Why the fuck do I care? I do what I'm told," he sneered. "She's just a pawn in the game. She was supposed to be there so she could die."

I stepped back only to give me enough room to cut off his other foot, and there was more blood pouring out.

"You're going to beg for me to kill you in a few minutes, you mother fucking prick."

"W...why the fuck are you doing t..this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

The pain and blood loss were making him weak; I reveled in seeing him writhe in pain

"Because," I began as I walked over to the back of the chair,"you fucked with the woman of my dreams. I'm almost done with you."

Once I cut off both of his hands, they fell to the floor with a thud.

"Now I'm going to give you the mercy you want, fucker, but you get to experience it the way you wanted to hurt her."

Emmett handed the gasoline can over to me after he unscrewed the cap.

"What...what the fuck?" he asked weakly.

"You'll get a preview of how you'll burn in hell."

I doused him in the fluid, soaking what was left of him.

"Oh, but this is for Bella, since she could not be here."

I stood back far enough to let the ax hit him in his neck, therefore decapitating the fucker.

I used his lighter to set him on fire since we had to keep anyone from ever identifying his remains.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room quickly, but he was nothing but charred remains in a few minutes.

Jasper used the extinguisher to put out the fire and we left the room.

****************************End of violent scene**************************************

"That was well done, Ed. I was scared of you for a few minutes. I would hate to be on the receiving end of your wrath," Emmett told me as we went up to the first floor of the club.

"The fucker deserved all the pain I could inflict upon him."

"But you know they will come back to retaliate against us. Demetri was Aro's son, and as soon as he knows he's dead, we'll be in the middle of a shit storm."

We walked outside to the car to leave the club.

"Yeah, I'm expecting it, but they are the lowest, most vile family in Chicago. They have no ethics or sense of humanity. I might have a cold heart, but at least I have boundaries."

Emmett drove me back to the Legacy, but I kept hoping I would find her walking on the street.

There were no messages on my phone even though I kept checking it every few minutes.

Since I knew she needed some time to herself, I would not call her yet, but I had to make sure she was safe by sunset.

"Edward, I hope she comes back soon, and, it goes without saying, take care of her."

"You know I will. She's been on my mind all day, and I'll find a way to get her back home."

When I got back into the penthouse, I had a mess waiting on me, and I took care of it before I hit the shower.

The water felt good over my aching body, but I wanted to get out so I could call our family's associate that was watching her.

I needed her so fucking much, and I wanted to show her that she had a place in my life.

I vowed that she would never see me in a fit of rage, and I'd leave the room before she would ever get hurt.

A few minutes later, I dried off, put on some clothes, and dialed his number.

According to him, Bella was in the company of a very attractive woman with dark short hair.

They had spent some time shopping on Lincoln Avenue and now they were eating lunch.

I let out a sigh of relief as I set the phone aside on the bedside table.

Her scent was all over the pillow that was next to me and I pulled it closer to me.

I missed her so fucking much that everything else fell to the wayside.

My appetite was nonexistent now because she was my focus.

The exhaustion of the day was catching up with me, and my eyes were getting heavier by the moment.

"Bella, please come home to me," I whispered before falling asleep.

I did not rest for long because my mind would not allow my body to rest because I had to find her.

The rain was pouring down from the clouds, and it only served to increase my fears.

Once I was out of bed, I pulled on some clothes, grabbed my keys, and went to take my jacket out to the closet before leaving to find her.

Bella belonged only to me...I'll be damned if she is not back in my arms tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Thank you for coming to get me, Alice. I needed to clear my head for awhile," I told her as she pulled into her driveway.

"You've had a traumatic experience, and this is what friends do to help each other. Come inside and change your clothes."

I followed her into the neat two story townhouse, feeling more lost with every step.

Leaving Edward the way I did was not the right thing to do for either of us, but I had to have breathing room.

He consumed my mind and my heart, more than I realized until I was outside of his door.

It's so odd, I've never had such a strong connection to any man so quickly.

It's like his was part of me, and my body and mind craved his presence.

Alice was busy going through her massive wardrobe, and I was not really listening to her words.

"Bella, I have some dark True Religion jeans you can wear along with a pink sweater set. Is this okay?"

As I looked up at her, I thought about the wrap I left behind at the penthouse.

"Shit, he has...oh god, my jewelry is there."

I began to cry hard now while I imagined how he held me all night so he could keep me safe.

"Alice, what the hell have I done?"

She put her arms around me as I let out all of the unshed tears of the past day.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning because no detail is too small."

For the next several minutes, I recalled everything from the moment we left for our date to the second she picked me up at the front of the penthouse.

She listened with rapt attention but asked me what his last name was once I was done.

"Bella, I've heard of the Cullen family. They own the Eclipse Club that I've wanted to go to, but I think there is more to them."

She left the room only to return with her laptop.

She typed the Cullen name into google once she had her laptop turned on.

"Look at this article I found online. I thought this guy was attractive, and I bookmarked the site. It's about the Cullen family."

What I gathered was that they were wealthy, but there was a specific reason they had money.

"Bella...I have the feeling they are involved in some sort of illegal activity, almost like a mafia. There are too many signs that point to it, especially with all of these businesses. I just have this odd feeling that leads me to this conclusion"

"Alice, how can you be sure? You might be looking for something that's not even there." I told her as I considered this as a possibility.

Edward was vague about assignment that he did for his family, and he was very upset over telling me about why he needed an ax.

She researched more information as I walked around the room, hoping that maybe he was not some stereotypical hit man or mobster.

"I can't say for sure about them, but this is just odd for them not be involved in it. The signs are all leading in that direction," she told me as she looked directly in my eyes. "Bella, if this is true, you have to face the reality that you are involved with something that is going to turn your life upside down."

"Alice, what do I do? My world has been changed entirely...I'm scared that I've fallen for Edward."

She set her laptop aside and held my hand for a few minutes as I rambled on about him.

"He looks at me with those impossibly green eyes, and I swear my knees almost gave out from under me. The attraction I have to him inhumanly, and he told me in no uncertain terms that I . Do you know what he did last night?"

She shook her head no as I continued.

"Edward has insomnia so he can't sleep for long periods at night. So while I was passed out on top of his nearly perfect body, he watched over me. Damn it, Alice, I should not feel this way for him, but I can't help it," I told her in an exasperated voice.

"You can't control what your heart chooses to do, Bella. It sounds like he might be falling for you, too. Have you given any thought to that possibility?"

Feeling overwhelmed, I threw myself back on her bed

"He told me that I belong to him, and I was crazy enough to run out on him, " I said as I placed my hand over my forehead. " Shit, now I have to come to grips with the fact that he could be some sort of mobster. I am so fucked, Alice."

"What do you want to do, sweetie? You have to make a decision."

I laid there for a few minutes, simply weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

Edward could very well be involved in the mafia, along with the rest of his family, but he made me feel nothing less than safe and adored.

The choice was becoming more obvious for me, even if it was not the safest one.

"As crazy as it sounds I'm going back to him because being without him is pure torture, and I can't take much more of it. It's like I can't fully breathe since I left."

She stood up and offered me her hand.

"Well, if you're going to dazzle him, it's high time we went shopping since it's our day off anyway. You are in need of everything since the fire destroyed your home anyway."

She collected some cosmetics and clothes she no longer wanted and gave them to me.

I spent a few minutes getting dressed and putting on my makeup before we left.

As we walked outside, I saw a black car parked across from her home that was not there when we arrived.

"Is that your neighbor's car by chance?" It looked slightly out of place in her neighborhood.

She looked up over at it but shook her head no in response.

"They have a white Lexus, Bella. I've never seen a black Mercedes before on this street as long as I have lived here."

We got into her car to take off for Lincoln Avenue, and I could have sworn that car followed us.

I dismissed it as she began to ask me about what I wanted from the boutiques.

"You know our tastes are almost identical. I'd like to replace my wardrobe with similar pieces...sweater sets, pencil skirts, some silk blouses."

The sky was getting darker as we came father into downtown, and I wondered what Edward was doing this afternoon.

He told me he had to take care of family business with his brother, but what kind of business involved an ax?"

Even though I was truly curious, it might be better if I never knew the answer to that question because I was not sure if I would like it.

Yet this was a conscious choice I was making.

I would have to learn how to live with whatever he was involved with since I needed to be apart of his life.

Alice parked her car, lifted her sunglasses up, and peered directly at me.

"I know he is waiting for you to call him as much as you are dying to hear the sound of his voice."

"I will call him soon. Let's just get some of this shopping out of the way first so I can concentrate fully on him."

We went in at least half a dozen stores and came out with a the same number of bags every time.

Alice was having way too much fun.

She was more than willing to help me replace everything I had lost in the fire, and I was thankful she was here for me.

I splurged on some new lingerie, pieces that I had not thought about wearing in some time.

For some reason, I was drawn to satin fabric in deep reds and burgundy and I wanted to wear them only for Edward's eyes soon as he watched me lying in his bed.

Of course, I wanted him to peel them off me and ravish every inch of my body with his mouth and fingers.

After we were finished with our shopping excursion, Alice took me to lunch because we were starving.

I thought of how he was going to bring me breakfast in bed this morning, and I prayed he would do that for me in the future.

"What if he does not forgive me? I'll be crushed if he never wants to see me again," I said looking up at my best friend.

"Bella, I'm certain he wants you home with him right now. Edward would not have taken care of you the way he did if there were not some sort of emotions behind it."

I brushed some of my hair out of my face before I could get any gloss on it.

"He wants me to spend every night with him, too. And I like knowing that he wants me there, especially since my home is gone. Logically, I should leave him alone," I began, "but I can't be away from him, Alice. I"m falling for him in a way that scares and thrills me equally."

"Then follow what your heart is telling you, Bella. Call him when we get back to my place."

"That was the plan all along because I need to make everything right for us."

After we were done with lunch, we drove back to her place and I made up my mind that I would be back in his home by tonight.

Enough time had passed for me to make a level headed decision about him.

As I was sitting back on the oversized sofa, I looked at the screen of my phone for several minutes.

This call would change the trajectory of my life quite possibly forever no matter what we said to each other.

I took in deep breaths as I dialed the numbers because I needed to hear his voice.

The sound of a knock at the door pulled me away for a minute before I could press send.

Alice came into the room, opened the door, and spoke with a man for only a short span of time until she looked over in my direction

"This man has a delivery for you, Bella, and he specifically has to hand it to you."

After I walked over to the door, he greeted me with a handshake before handing over a small white envelope with a specific family crest on the front.

I recognized it immediately from the lighter Edward found outside of my house.

He turned on his heel to walk away from us to get into a nondescript black car.

It was not the Mercedes we saw parked across from us earlier in the day, but nothing about this felt safe.

"What did he bring you? That can't be anything ordinary if a messenger was hired to hand deliver it to you on a Saturday."

Cautiously, I opened the back of it with my fingertip, and took out the paper that was inside to read it.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I would like to thank you personally for allowing my son to look over the Denali Collection in your office yesterday. It has sentimental value to our family that goes back several generations._

_When it is time to be auctioned off, I will be sitting in the front row ready to take ownership._

_My son came home with a glowing report for me, as well as his brothers and uncles._

_I am looking forward to the day when we meet because he remarked on your beauty and mind continually._

_Yours truly, Aro Volturi_

_P.S. He also saw you with Edward Cullen later that day when you had dinner at Charlie Trotter's. It would be in your best interest not to let him know that you received this note._

The letter fell out of my hands to the floor, and I went to grab my phone off the sofa to call him.

My hands were shaking as I tried to keep calm, but I needed to get the hell out of here to talk to him in person now.

"Bella, what is this about? Who is Aro Volturi and why does he want this kept hidden from Edward?"

A dozen scenarios went through my head before I could give her any reasonable explanation.

"I...I can't talk now, Alice. Shit, I need...oh god, please forgive me," I said as I ran passed her out the door.

Thankfully, I had the noted wedged into my pocket, but it was pouring rain all over the city.

I was certain that I couldn't stay at Alice's any longer since they knew where I was presently.

Only Edward would be able to protect me, if he still wanted to be involved with me.

While bolting out of the door and running away was not the best solution to the problem, I needed to get away to find him.

Unfortunately, I left my phone behind on her sofa, so I was in need of finding my way to the Legacy, even if I was going to be soaked to my core.

It was only due to my determination that I made it to the street that was across from the building.

I watched as a doorman opened up one of the doors, and there was the man I had fallen for looking over in my direction.

"Bella," he yelled as he ran towards me. "Holy fuck, you're soaked. Let me get you inside."

"Ed..ward.. I n..needed to see y..you," I stuttered out as his arms encircled me.

"I promise you're safe because I have you. I'm taking you home and you are never leaving again."

I responded with a nod as he carried me into the elevator, his arms tightly around me.

"I'm so sorry I left this morning. It was a rash decision on my part, and I should have thought it through first before leaving."

After the doors opened, we made our way down the hall, but he had yet to respond to me.

"Edward, please say something to me. Just yell, scream, or whatever, but this silence has to stop."

He set me down on my feet once we were inside, and looked into my eyes.

His arms were around my body once again, and his mouth was over mine kissing me thoroughly as if his very life depended on it.

"Bella, fuck, I was determined to find you no matter what lengths I had to take to bring you home," he said as he rested his forehead on mine. "Always remember who you belong to. Now I'm taking these clothes off you and we are taking a bath together."

After hearing his words, I knew beyond a shadow if a doubt that I made the right choice to be with the man I was falling in love with...my protector, Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and for your support of the story. We appreciate each and every one of you.

Chapter 4

EPOV

It damn near broke my heart to see her shivering as I removed every stitch of the wet clothes she was wearing.

We were standing in the bathroom as the tub began to almost overflow with warm water and bubbles.

A piece of folded up paper fell out of her jean's pocket onto the floor near my toes.

"Shit, I forgot to give you that, Edward. A messenger brought it over to Alice's house, and you need to read it," she said as I picked it up. "Oh god, she needs protection from them, too."

"Bella...that will be taken care of. I promise she will be safe." I told her before I looked over the note.

The elegant script belonged to none other than the mother fucking Aro Volturi, and his note to her was a crock of shit.

I could feel a certain level of rage building over the fact that he had some intention of meeting her.

Like hell that would ever happen so long as there was breath in my body.

"Pardon me one moment," I told her as I left the room with the note in hand.

I walked into the kitchen and threw the note into the sink as well as a lit match.

You would seriously consider that I was a was a pyromaniac after the day I had, but when you needed to remove evidence, fire was an excellent option.

After I washed the ashes down the sink, I returned to her as a much calmer version of myself.

I made a phone call to the associate who watched after her today to tell him that he needed to stay at her house.

Bella was settled in the deep garden tub, bubbles covering every inch of her body, and I began undressing so I could join her.

Knowing I would be fully pressed up to her naked, sensual body soon was all it took for my cock to get even harder.

Her eyes never left mine as I stripped down and came to the edge of the tub.

I ran my fingers over her face, needing to feel the softness of her skin, when the right words finally came to my mind,

"I have misplaced morals...but you have to know that the love I have for you Bella overrides the callousness of my heart."

She covered her mouth with her hand, yet there was a smile that was forming underneath it that gave away her emotions.

Since I was unable to resist her any longer, I settled in beside her in the tub.

Our bodies were a tangled mess as we kissed, caressed, and discovered the depth of our mutual desire for each other.

"Edward," she whispered as I moved my lips down the side of her neck, "I'm falling for you, and now might be a good time for me to tell you I'm on the pill."

My eyes met hers as I pulled back to look at her face.

"The feelings I have for you are intense," I began as I rubbed the bubbles over her shoulders,"and I would be lying if I did not agree that I've fallen hard for you. As far as sex goes, I'm clean since I have not been involved with anyone in well over a year, and I've always used a condom."

"I've only had two other partners, but we always used protection."

Out of pure reflex and need, I drew her body closer to mine to press my lips onto hers once more.

"Mine, all mine," I whispered in between kisses. "Bella, you're not going to belong to any man but me from now on. I will not allow for anyone to touch you but me."

"Mmmmmm, yes...all yours, Edward. I fucking crave your touch."

"I intend on giving it to you all night," I told her before capturing her mouth with my own.

With every soul bearing kiss, my need for her grew stronger, overtaking me till I was being driven insane.

I lifted her out of the tub because I wanted to feast on her naked body in bed.

We began exploring each other once we were lying over the rumpled sheets, and she was responding with soft moans while I licked down her chin to her dark pink nipples.

I wasted no time teasing every single inch of her tempting flesh.

Her eyes were locked with mine as I captured one of her hardened peaks with my greedy mouth.

The curve of her ass was the perfect resting place for one of my hands while I moved back and forth, yet never getting enough.

Then I let my mouth continue to roam down her body towards her smooth stomach and down her long legs that I wanted wrapped around my waist soon.

She let out the softest giggle when I flicked my tongue behind her knee, and I had to hear more of that sound in the near future.

As I spread her legs apart, I rained kisses down both of her thighs.

I looked into her dark brown eyes that were filled with affection and desire as I settled between her legs.

"Tell me who owns you now," I said while I spread her silken wet folds with my long fingers. "Who does this pussy belong to, Bella?"

"Only you Edward," she breathed out as I pushed my fingers inside her.

I dragged my tongue over her clit several times as she grabbed at my hair pulling it tight in her hands.

Her juices were soon covering my mouth as I began to tongue fuck her pussy as fast as possible.

Her body writhed against my face, and I loved hearing her moans and whimpers.

I was eating her out like a man that was starving for sustenance for days, and I could not get enough of her taste.

After I pulled her ass closer to me, I could feel the muscles in her pussy start to tighten around the fingers I slid back inside her.

"This is how I'm going to fuck you with my hard cock, Bella. I'll give it to you hard and fast, but I'll make damn sure you are pleasured."

"Mmmmm, fuck...don't stop Edward," she panted out as her muscles began to flutter.

"That's it...yeah, I fucking own you. Now scream my name more."

It was impossible to tear my eyes off her as she came hard and her head fell back on the pillow.

The most beautiful woman in the world was coming apart because of my touch.

As her orgasm began to ebb away, I crawled over her sexy body and kissed her mouth deeply, letting my tongue swiped over her lips repeatedly

.

She moaned again and again as my tongue tangled with her as she moved her pussy against my rigid, leaking cock.

"Please, mmmmm, Edward, please take me. Mark me as your own."

In a matter of a few seconds, I plunged deeply inside her, filling her as much as I could.

"Bella, god, you're so fucking tight, I can barely move...but this feels so good."

Her entire body was clinging to me as I pumped my cock in and out, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as she brought me.

My mouth moved over her shoulder, up her collarbone, and below her ear while she begged for more of me.

From the sounds of her moans, Bella especially liked how I sucked on her delicate skin at the base of her neck.

She was leaving her mark on me with every swipe of her nails over my back, and fuck...that was deeply arousing because I knew she was possessive of me.

Her pussy tightened considerably around my cock when I knew she was starting to have an orgasm.

Her eyes locked with mine for a few moments, and I saw something in them that was...love?

Then I felt her cum gush out of her pussy over my cock while she screamed my name.

With three deep thrusts, my cock was beginning to twitch as I felt her hold on me grow tighter.

"Edward...please fill my pussy with your cum. I fucking need it."

My release shot out over her walls in thick hot ribbons, and I grabbed her hand to hold it tightly.

"Fuck, Bella...all mine, you belong only to me...fuck."

I kept moving inside her, but I had to look in her eyes again to see what emotion she was expressing.

I saw it clearly...damn, did I ever see love in them.

Something deep inside me was awakened when I realized she was falling in love with me because I was headed down that same emotionally path.

I welcomed the change after years of being so distant from everyone.

"Edward, this is...everything I have ever wanted. I don't know that I could ever live without you ever again."

I slowed my movements so I could make her feel the growing love I had for her.

"Bella," I began as I propped my head on my hand, "please believe me when I say that you're the antidote to my fucked up mind. Without you, I'm a shell of a man who has nothing in his life."

Tenderly, she rubbed her fingertips over my face as though she were memorizing it with them.

"I need to be everything to you, Edward because I've never wanted a man as much as I've wanted you," she said softly as she looked up into my eyes.

"You are my everything, satin doll," I whispered against her lips before caressing them with my own.

I pulled back for a brief moment to study her reaction.

The edges of her mouth turned upward before she grabbed the back of my head and brought it closer to her face.

"Mmmm, I love the way it sounds when you whisper it in my ear."

I leaned down, moved my mouth over to the shell of her ear and kissed over it.

"I want to see you riding my cock, satin doll," I murmured in her ear.

Then she said something that let me know just how confident she was sexually with me.

"Take my body, Edward...don't take your time."

I held her tighter in my arms as I rolled us over, and she slipped my cock deep inside her.

Bella did not waste a moment on holding back from me since she began moving faster.

"Mmm... you feel .. fuck.. so good," she said as she placed her hands on my chest and moved harder over me.

Her luscious breasts were moving with every thrust I made in order to get deeper inside her.

"Please, oh god, please fuck me harder now"

I obligingly did as she asked before I rubbed my hands over her pebbled nipples.

She laid back against my legs as she pushed herself harder on me as I thrusted up into her.

Watching my cock come in and out of her sexy as fuck body would be my undoing.

"Edward, mmmmm, more...harder."

"Only if you tell me who you belong to," I told her as I grabbed her hips .

"You... I belong to you...fuck .. harder please."

The look on her face told me she was going to come any moment, and I thrusted deeper, hitting the spot that craved my cock's attention.

Her mouth opened up as her head fell back onto my knees while she fell off the edge.

"Oh fuck...mmmmm, so good..yes."

Her pussy clenched onto me as she murmured my name again and again.

I felt every muscle flinch and squeeze as I began to come hard.

"Fuck Bella, who owns these orgasms? Who is the only one you will come for?" I demanded as I shot ribbons of cum deep inside her.

"You, Edward, mmm... fuck, just you," she screamed as my fingers closed over her clit as I rolled it and continued thrusting as her walls trembled.

"Come again for me, fuck.. I know you can," I said as I continued pinching and twisting her clit as I moved in and out of her.

Her eyes closed as I felt her cum squirting out over me and her walls continuously clenching over me.

"That's it, satin doll, coat me. I need to feel all of it."

Her body trembled with her orgasm as she cried out my name as she laid her head down on my chest as she panted.

She could hardly hold her head up after coming for a second time, and I moved her off me to her back.

Her chest was heaving and her body was shivering.

"Bella, please tell me you're okay. If I ever hurt you...god, I'd rather hurt myself first. You're my fucking world now."

She turned her head to gaze at me.

"Mmmmmm, please hold me, Edward. I promise I'm not hurt, but I need to feel your arms around me all night. You make me feel protected."

I took her back in my arms before covering us up with the blankets, cocooning us inside it's warmth.

We shared several soft open mouth kisses as I stroked her luxurious hair.

"I found the woman of my dreams when I met you, Bella," I told her as I watched her eyelashes flutter against her cheek. "I finally have the most beautiful face to look into every minute of every day. No matter what lengths I have to take, I will always protect you from danger."

"And you are the man I have wanted to fall for, Edward. I am certain that I am safe with you because you won't let another man harm me. After all, I belong only to you."

I let out a small chuckle along with her.

She snuggled under my chin, settling her body next to mine in a comfortable position for both of us.

I kissed her eyelids closed as her breathing even out and I caressed her cheek with my palm.

"Sweet dreams, satin doll," I told her as I began watching over her for the night.

The hours began passing quietly for us while I held her close to me.

My thoughts mostly consisted of her, but I knew there was strong possibility that Aro was plotting a way to retaliate against our family.

By now, he knew Demetri was dead.

He would be looking into our activities closely, more than ever because we would be his top suspects in his son's death.

Erring on the side of caution, I slipped out of bed to out on some shorts and to find my glock in case the need should arise.

Bella was still sleeping well when I slid back into bed to hold her.

After I set the gun on the bedside table, I brushed her hair out of her face to kiss her sweet face.

I could have sworn she murmured my name in her sleep, and I had to smile over that.

The alarm system began to go off, and she sat straight up in bed with a look of panic.

Holy fuck...what the hell?

I grabbed my glock after I jumped out of bed because I knew who was paying us a visit.

"Edward, what is going on?"

"Bella, stay in the fucking room and don't come out no matter what," I told her after I went to the bedroom door.

Thankfully, I had enough time to lock it before anyone could barge up the stairs.

Then I saw one of the Volturis henchmen break open the door while he pointed a pistol at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, mother fucker? Did Aro send you here to check up on me? Tell me now before I kill you."

His hand was shaking as I moved in closer.

"Yeah, you're nothing but a low life pawn for him. The only thing you know how to do is take some fucked up order from the boss. You can't even shoot at me, you're such a fucked up shit head."

His hand shook on the gun he had pointed at me, and he was so unsure that he did not even speak.

"I will ask you again...why the fuck are you here?" I screamed at him.

I could hear the sound of the trigger being pulled back, but I knew he was not trained for this.

He missed me completely, only to hit the couch that was two feet away from me.

"Yeah, I was right...you don't know shit about how to shoot a gun,"

He let out a breath as he tried to move passed me to the stairs.

"I don't think so mother fucker," I said as I aimed my gun at his head.

He fell to the floor as soon as the bullet hit his forehead because I was not about to let him take me out.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see Emmett standing there.

"Edward, I got here as fast as I could when the alarm went off at my place, and oh shit,...you seem to be handling everything fine on your end," Emmett said as he looked down at the dead body.

"The Volturi sent over some thug who could not even handle a gun, much less kill anyone. He put a hole in the damn couch, so it was no problem shooting him."

He shook his head as we dragged the body down the stairs to the front door.

"I'm sure he was sent over here since Demitri is dead. They had just enough time to try and catch me off guard. Too bad they the prick they sent over couldn't do the job," I told him.

"Can you take care of this for me? Bella is alone in the bedroom, and I'm positive she heard everything."

"Holy shit, Edward...that's not good," he began. "Of course I can handle this, but it will take me a few minutes because I need to cover him up. You have to make sure she is fine. I'll lock up and reset the alarm before I leave."

"Thank you, Em. That would help me tremendously because I really need to get back to her."

"I hear you man, go on up there and take care of your girl."

A few moments later, I unlocked the door only to find her backed up into a corner, her knees pulled under her chin.

"Edward? Pl-please tell me you...weren't shot. I heard the sounds and I..I thought you were dead for a few moments."

After I rushed to her side, I scooped her up off the floor, and she clung to me hard.

"I'm alright, Bella. No one hurt me, but I have to be honest about something...there was one of Aro's men here that wanted to kill me."

"No, no, no...please tell me he's gone," she cried out as she fisted my hair.

I ran my hands over her naked back, desperate to calm her down with any means possible.

"He's gone forever. I did what was I had to in order to keep us safe. Like I said earlier, I will do whatever is necessary to protect you."

I pressed my lips to any part of her skin I could reach, hoping she would feel a sense of comfort from my touch.

We stayed in this position for minutes on end as I cradled her carefully in my arms.

Her body became heavier, so I hoped she was more relaxed.

I looked down at her beautiful face and saw that she was asleep in my arms.

She looked so small and fragile, even though I know she's not because she's strong, confident, and sexy as hell.

I have never slept with a woman so I could put her needs first.

With Bella I want to pleasure her more than myself, and watching her fall apart in my arms as we made love was a thing of beauty.

Feeling her squirt all over me and seeing her body tremble as she came hard in my lap...fuck, I've never been more turned on.

I could have flipped her on her back and continued fucking her earlier, but I knew she needed to rest.

That was the first time another woman's needs came before my own.

Usually I fucked them just to get off, and didn't care if they even reached their orgasm.

It was always a meaningless fuck with my pleasure coming first because that was all it was for me.

As I laid her back into bed, I felt overwhelmed by a deep sense of love and care for Bella.

This was the first time I had experienced these emotions, and I wasn't sure what to do with them.

Her life was in danger because of the ties she has to me, but I sure as hell was not about to let her go.

I pulled her closer to me with her back next to my chest and I kissed her shoulder softly.

"Bella, my heart is yours now," I whispered.

There was no way that she could have heard me, but I had to say it to her anyway.

It was time to try to get some sleep, even if my overactive mind was fighting with my body's need to rest.

Eventually, I slept hard for probably an hour or two, but that was enough for me to function well.

Irregular sleeping patterns were nothing new to me since I had them from the time I was a kid.

This morning, though, I was going to cook breakfast for her and we could eat it here in bed.

Before going to the kitchen, I placed a kiss on her forehead and covered her up with the blanket to keep her warm.

I decided I would make her some french toast and cut up some fruit, so that I could fed it to her.

At least I was sure this morning would be far better than yesterday, and she would have that amazing smile on her face one way or another.

The bedroom door was left open for me to be able to see inside up because I was worried she would wake up frightened.

While I was cooking, I thought about the many ways I wanted to show her affection, and I knew exactly what I wanted t do for her.

Since she lost everything in the fire, I wanted to replace the jewelry she lost that night.

You can call me possessive, but seeing her wear the gifts I was going to give her would make me feel a deep sense of contentment.

Once I set everything on the tray for us, I walked past the windows towards the bedroom.

Bella was so fucking beautiful as she slept with her hand under her cheek, and it was damn near impossible for me not to look at her.

I ran my fingers over her face, feeling a pang of guilt for waking her up, but I knew she was hungry.

"It's time to wake up, satin doll because I have breakfast ready for you. Open your beautiful brown eyes."

Her eyes fluttered as she stretched, the sheet fell from her body revealing her beautiful tits to me as she opened her eyes.

"Morning," she murmured.

I was difficult to hold back the urge I had to kiss her hard and to wrap her back up in my arms.

She noticed her nakedness and pulled the sheet up over her body.

"Oh no, you are not going to cover up your luscious body from my eyes, Bella," I told her as I started to pull the sheet down. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

"But... Edward," she started to say.

"No buts, satin doll, I like seeing your naked body as we are in our room. This body is for my eyes only," I said as I held her chin in my hands.

Then I began kissing her full lips after I wrapped my arms around her body.

My tongue slid into her mouth as she started to respond with her body to my touch.

Her growing habit of playing with my hair was present as she swept her tongue slowly over mine.

Fuck, my cock ached to be let out of my shorts as she moaned and writhed against me.

Slowly I pulled away, she needed to eat and then we could continue devouring each other.

A smile covered her face as I set the tray on the bed.

"How could you have ever known that French toast is one of my favorite breakfast foods?"

"It's one of mine, too, but I'll have to say that I lucked out when I decided to make it this morning. Do you like strawberries too?"

"Mmm, I love them, but I they taste better when you feed them to me."

I picked one up to bring it to her mouth, and she licked over it first before taking it all the way in.

Everything about this woman was intoxicating...her brilliant mind, her passionate heart, and her seductive body.

As much as I talked about how I owned her, the truth of the matter was that I was all under her spell for as long as she wanted me.

"I need to call Alice to get my phone and the clothes we bought, I have nothing to wear today," she said as she took a bite of her french toast.

"As much as I don't want to see you covered up, you will need clothes because I'm taking you out today. I plan on buying you anything your heart desires, as well as a few things I want to give you."

She set her fork down to run her fingers over my stubble.

"How could I ever say no to any offer you give me? Because I know it's coming from your heart, I more than welcome anything you are willing to give me."

"Good," I said, leaning closer to her mouth."I intend on giving you the world, satin doll."

We shared a brief kiss that left me wanting more, but I reminded myself that she needed to eat.

"You have to know that I intend on learning every detail about you, Edward. I'm on a mission to understand how your mind works...peeling away the layers should prove to be interesting."

I set down the bottle of water and began to contemplate her words before speaking.

"You make me want to bear my soul...the parts of me that no one would want to see for themselves. Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

She looked up directly in my eyes before placing both of her hands on my face.

"When I left yesterday, I had all the time I needed to make up my mind about us, Edward. I"m not me without you anymore. Don't ever doubt that I'm exactly where I want to be."

"Those words and the emotions behind them...they mean everything to me. Are you sure this life is what you want because I can never let you go again." I told her in all seriousness.

"I've never been more sure of anything because this is what I want for me and for us."

I tucked some of her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

"Let me get my phone for you so you can call Alice. Are you done with breakfast?"

She nodded yes to my question, and I walked over to the dresser to grab the phone.

Since I needed to take the dishes back to the kitchen, Bella had some privacy to talk with her friend.

For a few minutes, I looked over the back of the couch where the hole was from the bullet.

Yeah, I would need to replace this rather soon, but Bella could help me choose a new one.

Suddenly, I saw us making love on it, our reflection visible on the plasma screen across from it.

Would she like to watch us as I rode her hard till she came undone?

Fuck, I needed to feel her body under my fingers immediately, so I walked back to the bedroom.

She was sitting up, her head back, and she was running her hands through her hair.

My cock began to leak while I watched her doing this simple activity, but it was seriously arousing.

Her nipples appeared to be achingly hard and in need of attention from my mouth and tongue.

In the blink of an eye, I crossed the room to take her back in my arms so I could ravish them thoroughly.

Indecipherable sounds fell from her mouth while we fell back onto the bed.

I moved my mouth up to hers to capture it in a deep, hungry kiss.

Her hands roamed over my back, leaving a trail of carnal heat across my skin.

"Bella," I began as I moved my mouth toward her ear, "I want to bury my cock deep inside you soon."

She pulled my face back to hers and began sucking on my lips.

Sheer desire took over my mind as I began to run my hands over her nipples down to her hips.

Her beautiful body called to me constantly, driving me to madness.

The only thing that kept me from taking her right this moment was the incessant pounding on the door.

"Oh shit, Alice is here. I'm so sorry, Edward, and I...I'm still naked. Would you please open the door for her?"

"Sure, satin doll. Take your time," I said as I hopped up and walked to the door, and I had to will my erection back down.

I opened the door to see a petite woman surrounded by several shopping bags.

"I take it you must be Alice?"

"Hey, and I'm sure you are the Edward Cullen who stole my best friend's heart."

I could not suppress the grin that came over my face because of that statement.

"Yeah, that's me...the thief of Bella's heart."

I helped her bring in the bags inside, and I came to discover she was very talkative.

I told her that I had someone watching over her since she was unsure about the situation involving the note.

She asked me a few more questions, but when Bella came walking out in my shirt, she let out a small scream as though she had not seen her best friend in years.

Damn...my girl looked fucking hot wearing only my shirt.

They sat on the couch for a few minutes, chatting, and then Bella offered to get a bottle of water for her.

"I'll get it. You two just sit and talk, Bella."

She shot me a smile that warmed my heart as I walked over to them.

"Why don't we get your things back to the bedroom? I'm sure you want to get dressed," Alice said as they made their way there.

I checked my voice messages on my phone while they were in the other room, but there was only one from Emmett.

He let me know that he had disposed of the body a few hours ago.

A few minutes later, Alice came walking out, shook my hand and walked to the front door quietly.

Something about her exit was odd.

I walked back to the bedroom to see my beautiful standing in front of mirror, scowling at her reflection.

"Is there a problem, Bella?" I asked.

She let out a deep sigh before she started to tell me what was going on in her mind.

"Alice thinks that you're too controlling of me, and I tried to explain to her that's just your personality. She said it's not emotionally healthy for either one of us."

I turned her body around so I could face her.

"Bella, I know she is your friend, but I honestly don't give a damn about what anyone else says about our relationship. So what if I have a controlling nature?"

As if I could stop behaving like that around her.

"I told her that I like how you are with me, that I crave it. It makes me feel loved when you control me," she said softly.

My lips crashed to hers, my tongue outlining her lips before slipping between them.

She pulled back to rest her forehead on mine while she caught her breath.

"It might be a good idea for us to get dressed now," she said in a soft voice.

"You are so very right, I can't wait to see what you choose to wear."

She took a few minutes to select from the bags that were on the bed while I took out some jeans and a black shirt.

After I was dressed, I stood back to watch her slid on a short black skirt and put on a clingy burgundy sweater.

Now I've seen plenty of women before, but Bella far surpassed them with her beauty and intelligence.

When she turned around, I was taken back by just how breathtaking she was.

"You know I can't let you out of my sight for one moment while we are out today. Every man within ten feet of you will try to eye fuck you."

"Well, I already feel sorry for them because I only have eyes for you. And I'm sure they would feel your wrath if they tried anything."

She already knew me well, and I loved her more for it.

"Would you please give me a few minutes while I brush my hair and put on my perfume?"

"That would be fine, Bella. Let me get a few things together before we leave," I told her after I kissed her forehead.

While she was in the bathroom, I took my glock out of the safe and strapped it to my ankle.

The Volturi would be looking for either one of us in full force now.

I was not about to leave our home unguarded now, especially after last night.

Then I took my leather jacket out of the front closet and slipped it on as she walked into the living room.

"Mmmm, don't you look rather handsome?" she asked as I brought her closer to me.

"If I am, it's only because I have the most beautiful woman I have ever seen with me."

Before we left, I set the alarm system incase there was another break in by unwanted guests.

Her hand slid easily into mine as we went down the elevator to the parking garage.

She looked unbelievably sexy sitting in my Audi, and as I slid in next to her, she took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked when I squeezed her hand tightly. "Nothing will happen to us while we are out today. I have my glock with me."

She laughed a bit and she leaned over toward me before I started the car and placed her hand over my cock.

"Just so you'll know...riding in your car is very arousing. If you ever get an inkling to take me in it, I would not object."

Fuck me.

I lifted her small hand to my mouth, kissed it, and turned my head to look at her.

"Ask and you shall receive one day, satin doll, in the very near future."

We had to get out of there before something happened because she was way too tempting.

I started the car and pulled out of the garage and headed toward downtown Chicago.

I figured I could take her to Macy's and Neiman Marcus before ending at Agent Provocateur.

Bella looked sexy, happy, and very relaxed in my car.

I could picture her in my lap as we fucked in the backseat.

It would only require a little bit of planning and the right place for that to happen for us.

"I want you to tell me if there anything I can do to make your life better."

"Mmmmmm, you are already taking such good care of me, Edward. Why do you ask?" she said as she stretched her long legs out.

"Because I don't want you to feel any discomfort. I need to know what I can do to make you feel better about being with me."

"The only thing I want is your love and affection. Please don't lock me out of your heart because that would break me."

"I'll never do that to you because you have the key to it. Bella. It has been yours since we met, and, quite frankly, I'm tired of being known as a cold person."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You definitely aren't cold when we are in your bed," she said against my ear.

"How can I when you are next me, tempting me every damn moment?"

She looked up at me through her long lashes with a sexy grin on her face.

I was in love with her...and I was absolutely certain of this.

Even though I had yet to tell her this, it was impossible for me to deny.

But I was not going to hold back much longer from whispering those words in her ear.

I pulled into the garage near Macy's and helped her out of the car.

My hand was resting over her cute ass as we walked inside, and I had never been more proud to be with a woman.

Several men looked at her as we walked by, I gave them my most threatening stare.

I knew it was inevitable since she was so fucking gorgeous anyway.

At least she was not paying them as much attention as I was while she looked for clothes.

She picked out a few outfits for work, which I really liked.

"Bella, you can pick out anything and everything you want or need. Money is no object," I told her as I pulled her close to me.

"Mmmm, maybe I'll give you a fashion show later, Edward, if you want one."

I moved my lips to her ear, placing a soft kiss on it.

"It will have to be brief because I have something in mind for later."

"Mmm.. what is it?" she asked, and I had the feeling she was a true vixen,

"I plan on seeing you fall apart under me in our bed more than once," I whispered in her ear.

"What about you? Can I make you come more than once?" she asked looking up at me through her lashes.

"We'll have to see what happens tonight, but I'd love to try all night." I told her in response.

That was all that was on my mind while she finished picking out her clothes.

I could barely concentrate as I paid for the purchase before we left.

Our next stop was Neiman Marcus, specifically the jewelry department because I wanted to get her some special pieces.

Her eyes widened as I looked over the ruby and diamond sets, one of which I was intent on buying.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, drawing her closer to me so I could kiss her face.

"Do you like this, satin doll?" I whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful, Edward. I would love to wear anything you gave me."

I narrowed it down to two choices, but I left the final decision up to her.

After I paid for them, we left the store, and I lifted her hand to my mouth to place soft kisses on it.

Our next stop was Agent Provocateur for some lingerie for my girl because I wanted to see her in something special tonight.

No sooner than we were inside the upscale shop than one of the women that worked in there was very distant toward Bella.

That was not settling well with me, even if she was ignoring their rude behavior.

No one made her feel less than the amazing, classy woman she was, otherwise I would handle it.

While Bella selected a few things, I asked to speak with the manager because the women were ignoring her now.

Of course she recognized my name when I introduced myself.

"The women you have employed here are neglecting my girlfriend, and when they talk, they are very disrespectful towards her. I don't think you want us to take our business elsewhere."

"I apologize, Mr. Cullen, for their behavior. Complimentary champagne will be available for both of you. I will also take a percentage off the final total of your bill. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you," I said. "My girlfriend and I would like to go and try some things on, will you please show us to the private dressing rooms and we'll have the champagne in there."

She brought the glasses in the room, and shut the door behind us.

I held out the glass to Bella as she looked up at me.

"Thank you," she said as she took it from me and took a sip. "What shall I try on first?"

I set the glass down to help her take off her clothes.

"I found a very enticing corset and camisole set that I want to see if you like it," she purred.

I sat back in the oversized chair to watch her change into the lingerie she found.

Fuck she was the most sexiest woman I have ever seen.

She put on the corset first, and my cock became harder the moment she turned to look at me.

"Is this a keeper?" she asked with an eyebrow cocked in my direction.

"Mmm.. yes, that one is definitely a keeper, satin doll."

Now it was nearly impossible for me not to fuck her right now because seeing her in this was very arousing.

Then she took it off, set it to the side, and slid on a camisole.

Since patience was not my best attribute, I got out of the chair and pinned her to the wall with my mouth all over hers.

My hand slipped under the fabric up to her hard nipples.

I pressed my erection onto her bare legs as she moaned in between kisses.

"Edward," she murmured against my ear as I nipped at her neck and collarbone

.

I pinched her nipples, going back and forth from one to the other.

"I'm completely addicted you." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, yes, Edward...god, I want you, but take me home first please."

She really was right, and it would not be a good idea to fuck her in the dressing room.

She quickly put her clothes back on and I took the lingerie to the register to make the purchase.

.

Bella smoothed the front of her skirt as she walked out, and I slid my hand back into hers as we walked out.

"Ready to go home so we can be alone?" I asked her as I helped her in the car.

"I'm more than happy to go back to our home, but I'm cold, Edward."

"I can fix that," I told her as I slipped my jacket off to put around her shoulders. "I'll turn on the heater in the car."

"Thank you," she said as she snuggled into my jacket.

When I got into the car, I could barely keep my eyes off her because she looked perfect in it.

Nonetheless, I drove like a madman back to the Legacy.

When we were back in the garage, I took the bags out and we were upstairs minutes later.

Bella took the bags back to our room while I made turkey sandwiches for us since she wanted something simple.

Our room...I liked the sound of that.

She was my everything now, and by the end of the night, she would never doubt my feelings for her ever.

Seeing her walk past the windows brought a smile to my face since she was looking directly at me.

We had a relaxed dinner together, laughing and talking about our childhoods.

My parents would love everything about her as much as I did.

I put the dishes away since I sent her in to change into something new.

When I came back to our room, she was lying back on the bed, wearing the green and black lace corset.

"I've been waiting, Edward...what took you so long?"

It took very little effort from her to seduce me.

"I.. I was locking up," I said as I slipped off my shoes and my pants.

She got up off the bed to walk over my way with a slightly wicked smile on her face.

"Let me undress you," she said while she unbuttoned my shirt. "Promise me you'll always wear black...it adds to your sexiness."

"I can do that for you," I said as I watched her small hands move over my body.

She stripped me naked then took my hand in hers to lead me over to the bed

Thankfully, I remembered to grab one very important bag before she did this.

She looked so confident in this moment as she nudged me back on the bed.

Her lips felt amazing on my neck when she kissed over it.

"I have something I need to give you, Bella. Please sit up for me."

While I really did not want to stop her, she needed to know the depth of my feelings.

Hell, I needed to say it out loud.

I took the velvet boxes out, and slid the bracelet on her arm first.

She put on the earrings, but I closed the clasp on the necklace around her neck.

Lastly, I slid the ring on her finger.

"Bella, I love you with my whole heart. You're the first and only woman I have ever told these words to in my life."

A tear fell down her cheek, but she was smiling at me.

"I love you with all of my heart, too, Edward. You are everything under the sun to me. When I look in your eyes, I see our future, and...it's marvelous."

"And I'll make damn sure our future is safe and happy," I told her before capturing her lips with mine,

She was wrapped up tightly in my arms as I laid her back on the bed.

Tonight was not about fucking since I was going to worship ever succulent inch of her beautiful body.

We would make love till she fell asleep in my arms.

My mouth moved down her neck, and slowly over her exposed skin in a reverent manner.

I helped remove her corset, setting it to the side of the bed,

"Edward, please slip inside me...I need you to fill me and make me feel loved."

Once her legs were spread open for me, I slid my cock deeply inside her, and her velvet warmth was heaven around me.

I laid over her as our bodies began moving in an intimate slow dance together.

My mouth was next to her ear, kissing and suking on her sweet skin.

"I love you, my satin doll, forever."

"Edward, I love you...so much."

We shared soft kisses as I plunged deeper inside her wet pussy, and I wanted to make her come on me.

Her walls began to quiver around me.

"That's it, let me feel your cum running down my cock."

Her hands were tightly pressed on my back as I pushed deeper inside.

"Please don't stop, Edward...so close."

My cock began to twitch when she screamed my name endlessly.

Seconds later, I filled her with hot ribbons of my cum across her walls.

My body was shaking harder than it ever had after having an orgasm, but she held me closer

to her.

We kissed deeply as I slowed my pace inside her, my strokes becoming more shallow.

Softly I kissed her lips and over her cheeks as I held her to me.

"Please," she whispered as I move my mouth over her face, "please tell me it will always be like this."

"Forever and a day, Bella. It will never change."

Her beautiful eyes kept fluttering and I slowly pulled out of her.

We spooned together on our sides a few moments later.

I had her pulled close to me, with my lips kissing behind her ear.

"I love you, my satin doll," I said as I sucked her earlobe between my teeth.

"Mmm... I love you too, my protector."

"I'll always keep you safe no matter what," I whispered. "Are you ready to fall asleep now?"

"I'm so weak now, but in the best of ways, Will you watch over me while I sleep?"

"Tonight, tomorrow night, and every night in our future. You'll never sleep alone again."

I gave her several more kisses before I knew she was fast asleep.

I held her in my arms she slept, I never wanted to let her go.

"Sweet dreams, Bella, and I love you," I said as I began to think about our future together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyers owns all of the characters.

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I was wrapped up in Edward's strong embrace.

He had not woken up yet, but I could feel his erection pressing next to my ass.

One of his hands was resting on my hip it would be so easy for me to pull him inside my very wet pussy, but another idea came to my mind instead.

After I moved his arm back, I turned to face him so I could roll him onto his back.

He didn't wake up, so that was a good thing because it would have ruined my plan.

Since I knew I only had a small window of time, I wasted no time in grabbing his cock with my hand before taking him into my mouth.

I massaged over his rigid shaft as I watched his eyes open and then I settled between his legs.

"Mmmm, Bella...fuck that feels so good."

His hand moved to my head when I began dragging my tongue down from his tip to the base of his cock.

I would steal quick glances up into his eyes while he guided me when I began to suck him.

Slowly I dragged my tongue up and down his hardened shaft, taking him in deeper and deeper until I felt him hit the back of my throat.

I swallowed around him, relaxing my throat as he slipped in deeper.

I hummed around him as I breathed in through my nose.

His long fingers were tangled up in my hair, pulling on it slightly, and it felt so amazing.

"B..bella.. fuck, so good," he grunted out as he thrusted into my mouth.

I was determined to make him come in my mouth...hell, I needed it as much as he wanted it now.

I was determined to make him come in my mouth...hell, I needed it as much as he wanted it now.

From the way his cock began to twitch in my mouth, it felt like he was going to explode any second.

Streams of his hot cum hit the back of my throat.

"Shit, Bella...oh god, please,...fuck."

My tongue moved up his shaft to clean him up because I did not want to miss a drop.

It was amazing feeling him in my mouth and his taste was like nothing I could compare it to.

After I release him from my mouth, I moved over his body, placing kisses on his sculpted chest.

"Good morning, Edward. How are you feeling?' I asked him as I rested over him with my head in my hands.

He let out a heavy breath.

"I'm so good right now. I was woken up by the most beautiful woman in the world, and she gave me the most amazing blow job ever," he said as he ran his fingers over my cheek.

"Hmmmm...where did she go?" I asked with a laugh.

"Perhaps she is waiting in the shower for me so I can make love to her."

"Maybe," I said as I sat up. "I guess we should go shower since I have to go to work soon."

"Not before I can take care of your needs first," he said as we walked into the bathroom.

As soon as the water was ready, he pulled me inside only to press me next to the tiled wall.

"I want to fuck you so hard, that you remember it all day. Will that be okay with you, satin doll?" he asked while he spread my legs apart.

"Yes, fuck me. I want to feel your long, thick cock inside me."

He slid deeply into my pussy, filling me as I cried out his name.

Oh fuck...the pleasure was so intense.

His greedy mouth hungrily sucked on the skin below my neck as he thrusted in and out of me.

"Do you feel how hard you make me? Answer me," he demanded.

"Mmmmm, yes...you feel so good."

My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he grabbed my ass, drawing me closer.

"Do you want me to mark you, so that everyone knows who you belong to?"

"Oh god yes, Edward. Please mark me as yours."

I could feel my walls tightening around his cock as he fiercely sucked on my neck.

The sensations overwhelmed me to where I could nothing but surrender to my orgasm.

"Fuck, yes...oh fuck, Edward, don't stop."

My chest was heaving and my breathing was shallow as he moved down to the skin above my heart.

"I have no intentions of stopping... ever," he said with a grunt as he thrusted hard inside me.

He sucked and nipped at the skin above my heart as he cock plunged deeper inside as I could feel my orgasm beginning to unfold.

"F...fuck.. Edward, mmm yeah, harder," I panted as he pushed me against the wall and his hands gripped my ass hard as he slammed into me again and again.

I dug my nails into his back as my pussy clenched onto his cock as I shattered around him.

"Fuck.. yes..ooohhh Edward, fuck," I screamed as my orgasm ran through me as my body trembled.

"That's it, satin doll, milk my cock," he murmured as he continued thrusting as he pushed my back against the wall and he stilled as he exploded inside my pussy, shooting ribbons of thick, hot cum deep inside me as he bit down on my shoulder.

"Oh fuck... fuck...yes, B...bella, so fucking good," he murmured.

I was entirely possessed, overwhelmed by, and thoroughly in love with him.

HIs smoldering gaze met mine as he lowered me back on my feet to the ground, but he never let go of me for one second.

Edward lovingly bathed me from head to toe as I did the same for him.

It was proving to be a challenge to get dressed this morning after we exited the shower.

Besides the fact that he was constantly touching me with his fingers or his lips, I had to find the right blouse to wear to cover up some of his markings.

But did I ever love that they were on my skin.

My man was very possessive of me, and I had come to crave it like a drug.

After I was dressed and glammed up, he had breakfast waiting for me at the table, as well as a sexy grin on his face.

I knew he was getting an eyeful of me since I was wearing the dark red cashmere sleeveless sweater he chose yesterday, along with the long black skirt with the side slit.

It made the most of my legs, making them appear longer.

He reached his hand out for me, drawing me closer to his body while he placed butterfly kisses over my features.

"Bella, you look very beautiful, quite possibly too much for your own good. I'm relieved that I'll drive you to and from work today."

"I would not have it any other way, especially since I no longer have a car," I said as I sat down at the table.

"How would you feel if I were to buy you a new one today? I was going to surprise you with it later on, but I have a few other ideas in mind."

As much as it was my first instinct to tell him no, I held back because I knew this man would go ahead and do it no matter what my response was.

"What do you want to see me driving?"

I gave him a very seductive look as I peered over the glass from which I was drinking.

"I hope you have no reservations about a Volvo, specifically the S80 model. It's one of the safest vehicles available on the market. I was going to go to the dealership after I take you to the auction house. And don't think for a second that I did not notice the way you looked at me."

He ran his fingers up the slit of my skirt, underneath it, and over my panties.

"I'll have you writhing underneath me in our bed tonight, satin doll...count on it."

"I'll have many things to look forward too, won't I?"

He pulled his hand back so I could stand up to get my bag before we left.

Yet again, he slipped his jacket over my shoulders and we went down to his car.

I felt every bit of the confident, sexy woman I truly was when he drove out of the garage and into traffic.

We shared glances as he placed kisses on my hand.

"I fucking love to see you wearing the jewelry I gave you because I want everyone to know that you are mine."

"Mmmmm, always yours, Edward," I said when he parked the car.

He leaned over to capture my lips with his in a passionate kiss that left me weak kneed and gasping for air.

After he opened the door for me, I gave him one last soft peck on his lips before walking into the auction house.

I made it back to my office to find more jewelry left to catalogue, as well as invites to fill out for prospective bidders for the Chinese art auction that was coming up soon.

For a few hours, I was happily immersed in my work, with thoughts of my protector running through my head continually.

His jacket was on the back of my desk chair so I could smell his cologne on it.

Everything about him drew me in...his sexy body, his dark, complicated mind, and the heart only I could peer into.

We were true opposites in every sense of the word, but it made our relationship more intense and richer.

No matter what happened around us, he was was, for lack of better words, the harbor for me in the storms we faced so far.

It was inevitable that there would be an element of danger in our life together, but we belonged to each other now.

As I was going over this in my mind, Alice made her presence known in my doorway when she cleared her throat.

"Bella...I see you're wearing some new jewelry today. Could that be a gift from Edward?"

I walked over to her to let her get a closer look at them.

"Holy shit, this must have cost him a small fortune," she said as she looked between the bracelet and my ring. " He has exquisite taste, that I will give him. "

"Yes he does, Alice, because he chose me to be his girl," I deadpanned. "But he also told me he loved me last night."

She looked up at me, her expression somewhere between mild shock and happiness.

"We are deeply in love...he keeps me safe, pampers me beyond my wildest dreams. Right now, he's buying a new car for me because my old one was destroyed in the house fire."

"Are you sure this is exactly what you want for yourself, Bella?" she began as I gazed down at my ring. "You know I'll support you no matter what you decide. I just think he's a little controlling."

"What you call controlling l call love, Alice, and yes _this_ is exactly what I want. We have a future together...a beautiful one."

She gave me a tight hug.

"Then I'll try to stop badgering you about it. As long as he is good to you and you are safe, I am thrilled that you have found the love of your life. Perhaps there is some hope for me to find mine, too."

"You never know when he'll fall into your life, sweetie."

There was a call from the front desk from one of the receptionists that let me know I had a delivery.

As long as it was not from the Volturi, I was more than happy to take it.

When I made my way to the reception area, there was a man who had lunch for me, as well as a dozen dark red roses in a vase.

After I thanked him, I took everything back to my office, with a smile on my face.

There was a note from Edward on the roses.

_I love you endlessly, my beautiful Bella. _

The need to hear his warm voice was growing more by the second as I searched through my bag to find my phone.

My heart was beating harder as I pushed send.

"_Hello satin doll. Did you get the food I ordered for you as well as the flowers?"_

"I most certainly did. They are sitting on my desk right now, and I will eat after we hang up. Thank you so much. This was a lovely and unexpected surprise."

"_SInce I could not come to take you to lunch, I thought it would be nice to have it delivered. And you now own a black Volvo S80. When we get home tonight, I want you to see it to make sure you are happy."_

"I know I will be content with whatever you choose because the car is an extension of your love for me. Where are you now?"

The sound of his voice, even while we were talking about the everyday parts of life, was doing things to me.

"_I'm actually over at my parent's house because I had to pick up a few things before coming to get you. My mom has an exhibit of her artwork at the Atlas Gallery starting this week. She would like for us to attend the opening, and I would like to introduce you to my family." _

"Then I guess I will have to wear the new dress you found for me yesterday. I was hoping there would be a special occasion for me to wear it soon...I can't wait to meet your parents and Emmett."

He let out a small laugh.

"_Meeting Emmett is quite an experience, but my parents will love you almost as much as I do. Now you need to eat lunch, and I will see you in a few hours. "_

"Thank you again, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you tremendously, Bella."

After we hung up, I let out a small sigh as I wished time would fly by so I could be in his loving embrace once more.

The rest of the afternoon was relatively busy, thanks to the brief meeting we had with the manager of the auction house, Philip Dwyer.

The main topic he went over was the installation of a new security system, as well as the new lighting system in the parking lot.

Since he knew about the fire that burned my house down, he was taking our personal safety more seriously than ever before.

After the meeting, he asked me about the visitors I had in my office on Friday, but I explained to him that Edward and I were living together.

In his words, he said that my personal life outside of work was none of his business, and I assured him that it would remain separate from my career.

For the next hour, I filled out the invites until my wrist was sore from writing.

Edward was waiting for me at the front desk with that killer smile on his face, and his hand was waiting for mine.

"I've missed you so much," I told him as we walked to the Audi.

"You were in my every thought, Bella. Was your day alright?"

I told him about the meeting, the new security alarms, and my talk with Philip about us.

"If he has a problem, I'd rather he talk with me directly than to confront you. Were you okay afterward?"

"I was fine because everything that surrounded me brought my mind back to you."

"You don't know how much I love hearing those words. Are you ready to see your new car?"

He pulled into the garage and parked next to a sleek, shiny black Volvo that I knew was perfect with one look at it.

He helped me out and, as we walked over to it, he slid the key in my hand.

"What do you think of it, Bella?" he asked before kissing my cheek.

"I love it," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you."

His lips were on mine next, caressing them slowly before he slid his tongue in my mouth.

I slid my hands up his arms to his rest on the back of his neck as he grabbed my ass.

We were getting caught up in our kiss, but we needed to get upstairs before we went much further.

"Satin doll, we need to go upstairs. I have dinner waiting for us," he said as he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Mmm'kay, but I need more of you soon,:" I told him while we we made our way to the elevator.

"Definitely, after dinner," he said as he held me against him in the elevator.

He placed soft kisses on my lips as it lifted us up to the hallway while we held each other tightly.

Our fingers were intertwined as we walked to his door, and our gaze was locked together.

"Welcome home," he said as he kissed my temple before we walked up the stairs to the main area.

There were candles on multiple surfaces which gave the room a soft glow as they bounced off the windows.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and brushed my hair to the side.

"Do you want to get changed into something comfortable before we eat?" he asked.

"I would love to get some jeans and a fitted t-shirt on if you don't mind. I'll only be a few minutes."

"That's fine by me,. Dinner will be waiting for you when you get back in here."

He gave me a soft kiss behind my ear before I went into the bedroom to change my clothes.

I sprayed on some Chanel perfume after I slid off my work apparel, then I brushed through my hair to make it shine.

Confidently, I left the bedroom after I was dressed to find Edward standing by the table waiting for me.

He pulled me into his embrace, holding me tightly as he inhaled my fragrance.

"Mine," he began, "you'll always belong to me, Bella. You're so fucking gorgeous. These jeans fit you perfectly."

"You know damn well I'm all yours, Edward. No other man could hold a candle to you,. Besides, why would I want any other one when I have the love of my life holding me?"

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before pulling my chair out.

"Thank you for making dinner. This is a special treat for me because I never made steak just for me."

"I lived off take out for years, but you've changed everything for me. This place was empty and cold before you moved in, much like my heart was. Now It feels more like a home."

As I drank from my wine glass, I began to think of how different his life was now that we were together.

I certainly never wanted to return to my old way of living, even if I thought I was happy then.

A thought plagued my mind as I thought about other women that he may have been with before me.

I sat my glass down and picked up my knife and cut into my steak as I chewed my bottom lip.

"What's on your mind, Bella? I can tell you are thinking about something. Please tell me so we can talk about whatever it is."

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Did you ever bring other women here? I know it's in your past, but I wanted to know if it ever happened."

"Never," he began as he sat down his fork,"I can honestly say that you are the only woman who has been in my home. I wanted to keep any emotions out of my life as much as possible, so naturally, they were never allowed here."

I felt more comfortable as I thought about his words.

"This was the only place I could keep people out of until I met you. Now I want you here with me every minute of every day, Bella. It's that simple."

There was a knock at the door that interrupted our conversation.

"Who the hell?" he said as he stood up. "I'll be right back. Let me see who is at the door."

I took a few more bites as he went down to the front door, and then I heard a loud booming voice.

"She's here? Oh shit, man I can't wait to meet the woman that made you behave more like a normal person."

"Emmett, please behave yourself," he said as I heard their footsteps walking this way.

I stood up as this very large man approached to shake my hand, and I had to assume this was his brother.

I stood up as this very large man approached to shake my hand, and I had to assume this was his brother.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen, well known ladies man and all around charmer. You must be the elusive Bella that my brother has fallen for. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I saw Edward roll his eyes, and I had to suppress a giggle.

"It's lovely to meet you as well, and yes, we fell hard for each other."

He nudged Edward in the side.

"I knew it. You were holding out on me the whole time, weren't you?"

"Alright already. Now why are you here exactly? Shouldn't you be down at Eclipse trying to pick up some unsuspecting woman?"

I was really trying to hold back from laughing, but I was failing miserably.

"Mom said she did not have a chance to give you the tickets for the gallery opening. She sent me over her with them for both of you. And now I will leave so you can have some privacy when you have naked time."

I couldn't control the blush that was on my face.

"Yeah, I think that might be the best thing for you to do now, Em. Call me later, okay?"

"You mean like later tomorrow, or later when you are getting it on with Bella?" he asked with a smirk.

"Good grief. It's no wonder you're still single. Do you have sex on the brain all the time?"

They were walking down to the stairs to the door.

"Just most of the time."

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward opened the door for him.

"Good night Emmett, and, for your sake, I hope you find a woman that can put up with you one day. I know I can't anymore."

I was still laughing when he came back to the table and sat across from me.

"Sorry about him. I think he may have been dropped on his head a few times," he said with a laugh.

"Does he lack brain to mouth control this often?"

"Yes," he said as he picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"You are so vastly different from him, Edward. Where he is loud, you are so quiet and reserved. The quiet ones always intrigued me, because I knew there was something they were hiding."

"And I always liked the brilliant, beautiful girls who were confident. Yet I never found the right one till I met you. Are you ready for dessert now?"

He walked into the kitchen to take something out of the fridge.

"What are we having by chance?" I asked him as I brought my dishes over to the sink.

"I hope you like cherry cheesecake. When I saw it today, I thought of you, and I could see us sitting on the couch feeding each other."

We moved out of the kitchen after he cut a piece for us.

I curled up with my legs tucked underneath me with my hair drawn to one side while he sat next to me.

"Before we eat dessert, I have a few things for you, Bella. Please wait right here for a minute."

He went into our bedroom and returned with two boxes.

"When I was at my parent's house, I picked up two things for you that I want you to have. I'm not sure how you will feel about one of them, but I think it's necessary now."

In one of the boxes, there was a small pistol, and I could feel his eyes on me as I looked at it.

"Edward," I began as I looked up into his face. "Thank you. My dad taught me how to shoot a gun when I was younger. He's a cop, by the way."

He looked slightly relieved after I told him that, but I was unsure how he felt about knowing that my father was a police officer.

"I can take you to the firing range one afternoon so you can practice. I got this for you because I want you to be safe."

I brushed his hair out of his face.

"You don't mind that my father is a cop?" I asked.

"Not at all. We'll have to keep certain information about our lifestyle away from him. He can't know that I have mafia ties, Bella."

"I already had that in mind," I told him as he handed the other box to me.

I opened it to see a silver bracelet with a charm dangling from it, and I was fascinated with it immediately.

"It's beautiful," I said as I looked at the charm dangling from the bracelet.

He helped me put it on, and then he placed the softest kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"That charm has my family's crest on it. I want you to wear it on your arm always. It looks perfect on you."

I ran my fingers over his face, wanting to show him how much I loved him.

"I'm honored to wear your family crest. It's another way I can let other people know who I belong to forever."

He cut a bite off the cheesecake and brought it to my lips.

I swiped some of the cherry sauce with my finger to let him suck it off.

"I'm not sure which one tastes better, you or the cherry sauce," he said.

Then he fed me one of the cherries that had fallen to the side of the slice, and I let out a soft moan due to the way he was looking at me.

As he took a bite, I began to remove my shirt and jeans in front of him.

He swallowed hard when he saw that I was wearing my satin red bra and g string panties.

He set the fork and dish aside on the table before standing up.

In a matter of seconds, I was scooped up in his arms and he was carrying me to the bedroom.

I failed to notice when I changed my clothes earlier that he had rose petals all over our bed.

He set me down on the bed as he smiled at me before undressing.

"I love you so much, satin doll," he said as he laid down beside me with his hand on my face.

"I love you too, more than I can say."

His lips moved down my neck as his hands moved to take my bra off.

Within the blink of an eye, he tossed it along with my panties to a remote corner of the room and I was bare to him.

He sat up over me, his eyes drinking me in before he began to ravish me with his hands and mouth.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he said as he kissed over my breasts before taking the pebbled nipple between his lips.

I could feel the desire he had for me in his touch when he spread my legs apart.

HIs hand brushed over my clit too fast for me.

"Please...oh god, please touch my clit again," I said desperately as he looked up unto my face.

"Is this what you want?" he asked before repeating the motion. "My, my, my Bella...you're soaking wet. Could that have anything to do with me by chance?"

I could hardly nod yes to his question, but I certainly could not pull back from his heated stare.

He looked up at me as he licked down my stomach to the top of my thighs.

"Now you know I want to lick your sweet pussy till you come, but..." he began while he ran his fingers over my folds. "I don't know how much you want it. Should I or Shouldn't I pleasure you?"

I was desperate for his touch, needing it like an addict who was looking for their next high.

"God, please fuck me with your tongue, Edward...I need it now."

He dragged it over my clit and then he stopped much to my frustration.

"Tell me who owns this pussy and I'll tongue fuck you till you come for me."

"You, Edward...oh fuck I belong only to you, Edward."

He made good on his promise as he began bathing me unabashedly.

My body reacted in every way possible...my back arched, my nipples hardened more, and I felt my walls growing tighter with every swipe of his tongue over my clit.

His firm grip on my ass heightened the level of erotic pleasure I was lost in when he pulled me closer to his face.

Greedily, he lapped up my cum when my orgasm shook my body to it's very core.

I barely had time to recover when he had moved me over on top of him.

Fuck, this was the way I wanted it right now since he had some level of control over me while I was riding him hard.

"I know it feels good, Bella. Your hot pussy is squeezing my cock so hard. You like it when I dominate you, don't you?"

"Mmmmmm, yes...fuck me harder, Edward. I always want you to control me."

"Yes, satin doll, I'll always control you, just like right now. I know you want me to rub your clit till you come, right?"

"Yes...please make me come, Edward."

He began playing with it as I leaned back so he could come deeper inside my pussy.

"Oh god, yessss...I'm...I'm, Edward, oh fuck, don't stop."

With one hand on my ass, he dug into the flesh to pull me down onto his cock, and he had to feel my cum leaking over him, coating his cock.

I dragged my nails over his chest, wanting to mark him as he had done to me .

With one look into his eyes, I knew he was about to come, so I moved my mouth up to his neck to nibble on his skin.

"Fill my pussy with your cum, Edward...mark me as your own with it."

"Yes, yes..mine, mine...you're fucking mine, Bella," he stammered out as his hips moved faster.

I moved my mouth over to his and sucked his bottom lip before I slid my tongue into his mouth, selfishly enjoying the taste of myself on him.

He took his time fucking me before pulling out, but I knew I would feel him all night long .

We laid tangled up together, our lips moving together as we shared soft, reverent kisses.

It was in these small moments that I felt his love for me more than ever.

We were a tangled mess of arms and legs, but I loved it.

He had shown me his heart through every loving touch and caress, and I was certain there was no way it could have ever been as cold as he swore it was at one time.

Our eyes met as he laid his forehead next to mine.

"I love you, satin doll. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you," he said softly.

"And I love you beyond reason, Edward, with every part of me. My heart is yours forever," I responded as I lazily played with his hair.

When I moved my arm, my bracelet moved down and I could see the crest clearly.

I loved seeing it dangling there as I moved my fingers over his cheeks.

"I love when you touch me this way, I've never let anyone this close to me before. You're the only woman that I have ever let into my heart, and I never want to give you up," he said softly almost reverently.

"You never have to let me go because I won't let you do that, Edward. You dwell in my very soul, and there is only room for you in my heart."

He kissed my forehead softly before lying on his back and pulling me over to his side.

"I will never let you go," he whispered as he held me close to him.

"Good," I said as I snuggled into him.

We were quiet for a few minutes as I ran my fingers over his chest and he played with my hair.

It was becoming harder for me to stay awake mainly due to how his touch was making me relax more by the second.

"Close your eyes, Bella. You need to rest now, but know I'll watch over you all night."

After one last lingering kiss on my lips, I let sleep take over as he whispered words of affection to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers

**EPOV**

I kept Bella firmly in place on top of me all night so I could take care of her while she slept soundly.

There were numerous times when I wanted to shift her body so I could slide back inside her, but she needed her rest for now.

Nonetheless, I let my hands roam over her succulent body for hours.

I loved feeling her breasts against my chest as she slept; her nipples hardened while they rubbed against me as her chest rose and fell as she breathed.

My hands were resting on right above her ass, as I listened to her moan and move against me.

She must have been having a pretty intense dream since I can feel her arousal leaking onto my thigh.

When it was close to time for me to wake her up, I pulled her hair back and began kissing her mouth deeply.

Carefully I rolled her onto her back as my tongue began to slide into her mouth.

Her arms automatically went around my neck as I kissed her.

All I wanted to do was to keep her in our bed to make love to her for hours.

"Edward," she moaned as I moved my hand to her breast and plucked at her nipple with my fingers, making it harder.

"Morning my Satin Doll. You were having a very arousing dream earlier. Did you know that?"

She nodded yes as I kissed over her jawline toward her ear.

"Is it possible you were dreaming about how much I want to bury my cock in your wet pussy?"

"Mmmmm, yes, Edward. If I did not have to go to work, I'd beg you to make love to me all morning."

I moved my hands up to either side of her beautiful face and looked into her brown eyes.

Fuck, she took my breath away.

"Later on, I promise we will take our time and I'll give you every bit of pleasure that you need. You can also be assured that I will keep this promise. I love you so much, Bella, so damn much."

She brushed her fingers over my cheek, and anytime she did that, it made me feel her affection for me.

"I love you deeply, Edward. You have to know I'll be counting the minutes until we are right where we belong beside each other."

Before getting out of bed, I gave her long, passion filled kisses.

Yeah, I had to keep my eyes on her sexy ass when she walked into the bathroom to get ready for work.

While I was searching through the closet, I heard my phone ringing, and I knew it was my dad.

He sent me a text message to let me know he and Marcus wanted to speak with me this morning at Eclipse.

That would not be a problem since I needed to ask my dad about a few things anyway.

Since my girl liked the way I looked in black, I decided to wear that for the meeting with them.

Bella was still in the process of dressing when I went to get breakfast ready for us.

She walked into the kitchen wearing a dark green silk shirt and a black pants with a pair of fuck me heels, which made her legs look long and sexy.

"You know you are very tempting to me right now, Bella. If I had my way, I'd take you over the counter right now."

She gave me the sexiest grin because she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for later, my protector, and I might wear nothing but my heels, "

she said as she lifted an eyebrow.

Fuck me...hard.

My mouth crashed over hers, my tongue lapping over her with untamed passion.

My hands moved down to her ass, pushing her against my erection.

I swear I have never wanted a woman the way I want Bella.

My mind kept screaming at me to pull back even though my body wanted to keep going.

"Bella," I whispered, moving back from her, "there are no words I can think of to describe how deeply you affect me."

"Well, sometimes words are overrated, especially when your kisses alone nearly sent me over the edge."

I drew in a deep breath of air as I watched her in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"What are you going to do today while I'm at the auction house?"

"I have a meeting at Eclipse with my dad and Marcus this morning, but they did not give me any details," I began, but I knew I needed to tell her something important. "I have to let you know that they expect me to be ready for any assignment I am chosen to do. This is the way my life has been for me...emotional detachment and violence are normal for me."

She set down the bowl of strawberries and walked forward to me.

"I would not be here if I did not understand the specifics of your...occupation, for lack of better words. Yet It does not define you as a person, Edward. I know _who_ you really are. So long as we confide in each other, our love will only grow stronger."

I wrapped her up in my arms with her head over my heart as I ran my fingers over her hair.

"I love you, Satin Doll, more with every second that passes."

"As I love you endlessly," she said after letting out a small sigh. "You know it's not easy for me to leave for work, but will you walk me to my car please?"

"I had that in mind already. Would you like to wear my jacket again?"

She nodded her head as I went to get it out of the closet.

I needed to get her a leather jacket soon, and perhaps we could find one in the next few days if we went back to Neiman Marcus.

Once we were down at her car, I made sure she was comfortable inside it, but the smile on her face was a dead giveaway that she was thoroughly happy with it.

As much as I hated to see her leave, I knew there was business I needed to tend to this morning, and we would have the night together to ourselves.

I went back upstairs to our bedroom to open up the safe to get my Glock 17 out, as well as an extra magazine clip.

There was always the chance that one of Aro's men could be waiting for me or any member of the Cullen family, so we needed to be ready at all times.

Thank god Bella was more than willing to keep a pistol with her now in her bag.

Before leaving the penthouse, the security system was set into place, as well as the cameras.

When I got into the car, the lingering scent of her perfume was present, and I could almost hear the sound of her laughter.

Before pulling out of the parking spot, I sent her a text telling her I loved her and that she was mine.

I waited to see what her reply was, but instead of words, she sent a picture to me.

Her beautiful smiling face came across the screen.

She was right when she said that sometimes words were overrated because this meant far more than a text message.

When I left the garage, I drove through the streets carefully, watching to see any suspicious cars came near mine.

There was no act of violence too evil for the Volturi; no crime too low for them to commit.

They were responsible for drawing in gang members and supplying them with arsenals so they would do their dirty work for them.

We never had anyone off the streets involved with our activities.

Yeah, we were a mafia family, but we had a code of honor that we lived by, and that was what made the difference.

Jasper was waiting near the back entrance of the club, with his phone in his hand as always.

He was the tech geek in the family, but we relied heavily on his intelligence in order to set up the alarm systems.

And he could hack into any mainframe easily.

"Hey man. How are you today?" he asked me as I walked to the door, pulling my Ray Bans off.

"I'm really good. I see dad's car, but is Marcus here yet? It's not like him to be late."

"If he's not here in five minutes, I'm sending out someone to search for him. Aro wants all of our asses, and it wouldn't surprise me if he went after him."

"Yeah he sent over that shithead who could not even hit the side of a barn to threaten me the other night. If his other goons are anything like that one, we should be relatively fine. My main concern is that he'll become personally involved with one of us."

We talked for a few more minutes until Marcus pulled into the parking lot unscathed.

There was a phone call from one of the distributors that he had to speak with before leaving this morning.

They were in contract negotiations over alcohol, and he wanted to keep them for as long as possible.

We walked into the club, up the back set of stairs, and into the main office.

Emmett and my dad were looking over a large floor plan, and they called me over to that side of the table.

"Son, I need you to study this carefully because this is the layout of the art gallery. SInce we'll be there in a few nights for your mom's show, we need to have every inch of the place secure. This is an easy target for them, and we can't give them any leverage now."

I sat down next to him to begin looking over the floor plan.

There were numerous exits that they could get into easily, and since this was a large public event, none of us would put it past them to attempt some type of crime.

It would be easy to slip in, put a gun in someone's back, and walk out of the door together.

No one would ever suspect a thing about it; that's how low the Voltouri worked..

Bella would be at my side every single moment we were there because there was no way in hell I was taking a chance with her safety.

"Consider it done, dad. Do you need for me to be in touch with the gallery manager also?"

"He already knows that we have asked for extra guards to be present the entire evening. We have donated a large sum of money to their foundation so he is more than willing to work with us."

Marcus went over the details with us as to how well the club was doing financially.

The profit margin was steady over the past quarter, which was good for the entire family.

So long as everything was running smoothly at Eclipse, most of the other businesses we owned seemed to do well.

In the near future, Dad mentioned that there would be a private dinner here to welcome the Denali family, but I had expected him to hold one for them anyway.

As the meeting was coming to an end, my phone vibrated.

When I realized it was my girl, I excused myself to talk with her privately.

"Hello Bella. How are you?"

"_Edward...are you busy by chance? I need to talk with you for a few minutes."_

Something sounded off in her voice.

"Yes, you can talk to me anytime because you come first in my life. Are you alright?"

"_I had a visit today from none other than Aro Volturi, and he-he made some threats towards us."_

White hot anger ran over me because that mother fucking douche had, not only been in the same room with her, but he had threatened us too.

"Are you safe now? Is there anyone else with you or are you alone?"

"_I'm back in Philip's office, and this is the safest room in the auction house. I knew you would want me back here. There is a guard standing outside of the door, and they escorted Aro off the property."_

"Do not leave that fucking room until I get there. I am on my way in a few minutes. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward, and I will be waiting right here for you."

When I was done talking to her, my dad approached me, concern covering his face because he knew about my unbridled fury that came out from time to time.

"I'm not about to stop you, but is there anything we need to know about that phone call?"

I thought for a brief second about throwing the crystal decanter across the room, but I absolutely knew that would be disrespectful towards Marcus.

"He was there, dad...he was mother fucking there with her...and throwing out shit filled threats in her face. I-I have to get the hell out of here," I said through clenched teeth.

Emmett and Jasper offered to go down there in case there were any random gang members waiting for me; it sounded exactly like something he would plan in order to catch me off guard.

I jumped into my car as they rode in Jasper's car.

We made it to the auction house in a matter of minutes, and I was ready to draw my weapon in a moment's notice.

The three of us looked at each other before walking inside; I hoped he had left quietly without leaving any of his fucking douchebags behind.

Alice was waiting at the front desk for me to take me back to the office Bella was waiting in for me.

"I have to thank you," she began while we walked together, "as well as apologize. I can see now that you make her happy, even if I still believe you are a little controlling. When I heard the things that man said to her, I hoped you would arrive as soon as he left. She really is in love with you."

"I love her so much, Alice, but you have to know that I only do this because Bella is my fucking world. Was he here very long?"

"I can't say for sure, but it seems like he stayed for about ten minutes before he was told to leave," she said as we came to the manager's office. "Please take care of her in only the best of ways."

She introduced me to the guard, walked back down the hall, and he opened the door for me.

My girl was sitting on a couch, looking at her ring and wearing my jacket, before she noticed I was walking in.

Then her sweet brown eyes met mine and almost all of the anger I had dissolved into concern for her well being.

In a matter of seconds, she was back in my arms with my lips pressed to her forehead.

"Always my protector," she whispered.

I lifted her chin to get a good look at her face to see if she was truly alright, and her soft smile gave me no indication that she was deeply upset.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Aro came here to see me directly. The receptionist did not know who he was by name, and when he lied about his identity to me. It was not until he noticed my bracelet that I put things together, and I confronted him about it."

"Are you sure you are fine?"

I ran my fingers over her face, desperate to feel her soft skin.

"I was shaken up slightly, but Philip told me to go on home for the remainder of the day."

"I need to know one last thing," I told her hesitantly, "what kind of threat did he make?"

"Basically, he said for us to watch our backs if we went to any certain events in the future. Then he went on to tell me that I was too beautiful to be mixed up with the Cullens, and that it would be a shame if something happened to me because of your family."

I could feel the anger coursing through my veins as I jumped away from her and started pacing.

It was absolutely imperative that I get my emotions under control.

I walked over to the wall and leaned my head against it. I was trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working.

"Edward, I know this is bothering you. Please tell me what I can do to help you."

"Get Emmett for me," I said through clenched teeth. "I need for him to come back here."

I watched as she went to the phone and picked it up.

There was a Iook of concern in her eyes as she spoke quietly into the phone.

"Alice, can tell me if Emmett is still in the reception area?" she asked. "Edward would like to speak with him in private in my office."

I watched her hang up the phone and she walked towards me.

"Emmett will be back here in a few moments," she said as she stood near me.

Bella ran her fingers over my hand, and I could smell her sweet fragrance the closer she came to me.

"I'm waiting for you to come back to me, Edward. I'm right here, just know that I love you and I'll always be your girl."

Her words were all it took to bring me back from the edge so that I could focus on what was important.

I turned around to face her when the door opened and Emmett came walking into the room.

"Hey man...are you calm? Alice came up to get me, and I got back here as fast as she could escort me here...what happened?"

I explained everything to him about the shit Aro had spewed off earlier, and, much like me, he was equally angry.

But my brother had a much better way of controlling his emotions than I ever did.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine now, since he's gone and you all arrived. I am very appreciative. and thankful for your help with this situation"

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry the fucker came down here. Are you better now, Ed?"

I looked over at Bella to see her smiling directly at me.

"Yeah...I need to give dad and Marcus a full report on what happened," I said as I pulled Bella closer to me.

"They will want to know the details, but you saved me from the love connection going on out there," he said with a smirk.

Bella and I exchanged puzzled looks before he continued.

"Jasper and Alice were in the middle of exchanging glances after she came to get me."

I shook my head as we walked out of the office and up the hallway to see what he was talking about up at the receptionist area.

They were acting as if they were in their own little world, oblivious to the fact that we were only a few feet away from them.

Alice turned towards Bella to talk to her about going out tonight on a date with Jasper.

I watched as Bella spoke with my cousin for a few minutes, and I had the feeling that this was going to be the start of something big for him.

When we went back out to the car, I looked over at my brother, and I knew he was hoping for something more that meaningless fucks.

"Do you think Bella has any blonde friends?" he asked.

"What is it with your fixation with blondes?" I asked while Bella was getting into the Audi.

"It's not just me...I can't help it if they gravitate towards my direction."

She laughed for a few moments over his declaration...god, I loved that sound more than almost any other in the world.

"I have a cousin back in Forks who has blonde hair. She might be your type, Emmett. Most men are intimidated by her since she looks like a model."

"When can I meet her?" he asked, suddenly looking more cheerful.

"I don't know for sure, but I can talk to her later and let her know she has a secret admirer in Chicago. How does that work?"

"I'd be more than happy to give her the guided tour of the city," he said with a wag of his brows.

"Alright, it's time for us to get the hell out of dodge," I told him.

"Just call Dad when you are settled, Ed. He needs to know about this shit."

As soon as Jasper got into the SUV, they took off, presumably for Eclipse, but I was taking my girl home for the afternoon.

"I will follow you to our home, but I want you to keep your phone out just in case anything should happen," I told her before kissing her cheek.

"It's right here on the charging base."

I closed her door before going to get into the Audi.

She pulled out into traffic carefully, but I kept my eyes on any car that came near her because the potential for danger was apparent.

We made it back to the Legacy without any incidences, and I helped her out of her car before we went upstairs.

I was ready to be completely alone with her, for us to have no interruptions.

Our fingers were intertwined as we walked down the hall and inside out home.

"Come with me to take a bath, Bella. I want to see you covered in bubbles," I told her that after I closed the door, and she led the way to our bedroom.

Our clothes left a trail behind us...shoes were scattered, underwear was tossed onto the floor.

I lifted her up onto the counter as the water filled the tub, and I kissed her soft lips gently, yet eagerly.

Besides her smile, the only thing she was wearing was the jewelry I had given her, and it was a fucking turn on to see her wearing it.

"Mmmm, love you, Edward," she said as I licked down her neck.

"I love you, Satin Doll, with all of my heart, my mind, and my body."

I carried her over to the tub, set her gently inside, and once I was settled behind her, I wrapped my arms around her.

Our hands touched, caressed, and explored each other's bodies eagerly.

Then she moved over slightly to where my cock was pressed near her pussy as we kissed deeply.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I laid her back in the water.

The hardened peaks of her breasts were visible to me, and I ran my fingers over them.

She was grinding against me, making my cock ache more by the second for her touch.

"Take me now," she murmured as I licked up her neck/

I lifted her back up to set her over my lap so I could bury my cock inside her.

We started moving slowly at first as I eased all the way inside her tight pussy, reveling in her warmth.

I could feel her nipples against my chest as she moved up and down over me.

"Fuck, mmmm, you feel so good inside me, Edward. Please fuck me hard with your thick cock."

"I want to make love to you, to cherish you and show you how much I love you," I said as I kissed her neck.

We had plenty of time to fuck later, but right now I wanted my show her sweet affection.

"Then love me, Edward...I want you to hold me tightly and look in my eyes."

I wrapped my arms tighter around her body as we shared deep kisses.

My tongue swiped over hers continually, but we took our time making love slowly.

"My beautiful, treasured Satin Doll," I whispered in her ear as she tugged my hair. "I want to love you every day for the rest of your life, and I'll take care of you always."

"I know you will, my protector."

"You could never know how much I love hearing you call me that," I said that as I reveled in her words.

She gave me the sweetest smile as I pulled her hair from her face so I could see it better.

"That's what you are to me, Edward...you never fail to keep me safe."

As I rained kisses over her shoulder, she held onto my back tighter, and her nipples were brushing over my chest.

It felt so good to be buried this deeply inside her...so warm and tight, becoming even more so as I pressed in farther.

My eyes were looking deeply into her sparkling brown ones when she began to come hard on my cock.

"Feels so damn beautiful, Bella. I want to worship you like this every night so you'll feel my love for you."

"Ooohhhh, yes, Edward. I need you, oh god, please don't ever leave me," she said as I plunged in deeper, the pleasure washing over me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as I moved deep inside her.

"I-I can feel you," she said as my cock twitched and exploded inside her. "I love you so much...so very much."

"As I love you, Satin Doll," I whispered next to her lips before I captured them with my own.

We surrendered to our passion for each other, slowly moving till we were spent.

Once we were out of the bathtub, I wrapped her up in a towel, but I preferred to kiss away the water drops.

As I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, she covered up with a slip and her satin robe.

Holy shit.. she looked so damn beautiful as she brushed through her hair.

I placed my arms around her to place butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"What would you like for dinner, Bella?" I asked.

"Let's go into the kitchen and see what we make together. I know you have to be hungry now."

We left the bedroom holding hands, and I caught her reflection in the window.

"I love seeing you in dark red, Bella. It makes your brown eyes look even darker, and that is very sexy."

"I know how much you like it on me," she said as she looked over her shoulder when she walked over to the fridge.

It was hard to concentrate on cooking dinner with her when she looked this ravishing, but we had to make tacos so we would have something to eat.

She would purposely brush up next to me or run her fingers over my while we in the kitchen.

I was definitely going to have her underneath me writhing in pleasure soon, my name falling from her lips.

She looked even more seductive when she looked over the dinner table at me as she drank out of her wine glass.

"Pardon me for a moment...my phone is ringing," she told me as she got up from her chair.

I watched her as she talked for a few minutes, but she did not look happy when she returned to the table.

"Philip needs me to go to New York City tomorrow to pick up a few pieces that will compliment the Denali collection. He apologized for asking me this late, but he needs me to do this for the auction house."

She sat down next to me, and I took her hand in mine.

"While I don't like the thought of you being far away, I know you have to do this for your job. How long will you be gone, Bella?"

"One night is all the time I will need for this trip."

This was completely out of her control, so we had to make the most of an unpleasant situation.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this, Edward. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

I lifted her chin to look so I could look into her eyes.

"Don't spend one moment worried about me. Yes I will miss you...tremendously...but you are the best woman for the job. You are a fantastic representative for the auction house, and you're going to knock them dead when you walk into their office."

Her brilliant smile returned to brighten her face.

"One for the things that attracted me to you was the way you carry yourself. It's hard to really shake you up because of how confident you are. Hell, I was more upset about the mother fucker dropping in than you were, but you handled it so damn well."

"I've been this way as long as I can remember. It's the only way I know how to be," she said in between bites.

I really found the woman of my dreams when I met her, and while she was gone, I could arrange to have something waiting for her.

We finished dinner, put away the dishes, and I locked up the penthouse before going to bed.

Bella was waiting for me in bed with her robe off.

I was on top of her within the blink of an eye, claiming her mouth over and over, my possessive side coming out in full force.

She moaned as I pressed my erection next to her hip bone, and I was going to fuck her hard with every inch of my cock tonight.

Eagerly, I moved my lips down her chin and her neck while I slid her straps down her shoulders...her slip had to come off now.

When she was naked, I sat back for a moment to drink in the subtle curves of her sweet body.

"You're the sexiest woman ever, Satin Doll."

"Come and see how wet I am, Edward...I fucking ache for your touch," she said with a smile.

"I know you do," I began as I spread her legs wide open, "but I need to know if I'm the only man who can fuck you."

I ran my fingers over her folds while her hips swayed in a sensual motion.

"Yes Edward, only you can fuck me," she said as she pulled me down to her. "Will you please claim me as yours?"

She was already panting when I slid two fingers in her wet pussy, but I was going to make her breathe harder once I went down on her.

"Play with your nipples, Bella, like I do. Pinch them the way I would."

She was giving me a show while I began to lap at her clit, and I could not tear my eyes away from it.

She pulled her nipple and I watched the skin pucker and it got harder, and then she's twist it a bit.

She moaned and lifted her hips slightly, each time that she'd touch her nipples the wetter she became.

I dragged my tongue down to her pussy to savor every bit of her sweet juices.

Fucking her, making love to her...this was an addiction for me.

She was crying my name now, begging me to fuck her, to give her more of everything I was offering.

My fingers were now held firmly in place with her tightening walls and my mouth was hungrily sucking her clit.

Each time I would let my tongue graze over it, she gasped and pulled my hair harder.

"Edward...oh shit, fuck me faster...so close."

I moved my fingers at a faster pace, rubbing her walls faster with them, and hitting that place deep inside her that would make her come undone.

She screamed as her orgasm began to make her luscious body shiver.

I felt every twitch and clench of her muscles over my fingers, and it only made me want to be buried balls deep in her pussy.

The need to consume her was growing more with every lap of my tongue over her clit.

Her cries of deep pleasure increased when I moved my fingers out and replaced them with my aching cock in her pussy.

"Fuck, Bella...who owns this fucking tight pussy?"

I slammed into her, needing her to feel every inch of my rigid shaft pumping her pussy.

"Y..you Edward, you own it," she panted.

My hands reached for the headboard to give me more leverage as I started to move fast.

"That's right..you're mine forever. I fucking own you, Satin Doll."

She dragged her nails down my chest over and over...I loved how she was marking me as hers.

As I rode her hard, she purred and gave me the sexiest grin.

She needed this as much as I needed to fuck her, to claim her endlessly.

"Mmmm, that's right...fuck me till I come on your cock, Edward."

"Yes, oh fuck Bella, you feel so fucking good," I panted as I slammed my cock into her again and again.

My hold on the headboard grew harder so I could plunge deeper inside her pussy.

She moved her legs up closer to her side, opening her pussy more to me.

"Fuck, harder Edward, I want to feel you while I'm gone. Oh god, yes, yes. More," she screamed.

Then I felt her walls tremble and quiver all around my shaft while she doused my cock with her cum.

"Yes Bella, fuck. So good," I said as I continued pounding into her. My release was imminent as I pushed in deeper.

With three fast thrusts, my cum shot off in thick hot ribbons as it filled her pussy.

"Mine...fuck, Bella, I'm fucking claiming you...mine."

The deep thrusts I was making inside her were making her body shake beneath me.

She grabbed my body with both of her hands to pull me down to her, but I was desperate to feel her moving under me now.

Her grip on me with her legs and arms was as equally tight as my hold was on her.

I sucked the skin on her neck wildly, hoping to mark her even further.

It was damn near impossible for me to stop thrusting.

My eyes sought out her gaze, and it was breathtaking.

"Mmm, you feel so good when you're this deep in my pussy, Edward...please give me more."

Most men don't have the stamina to keep fucking, but my cock was instantly hard again as I continued thrusting inside her.

She moved her legs further up over my shoulders now.

I started biting down on her skin, wanting her to feel my need for her while we fucked hard.

Her walls tightened considerably around me again.

"Give it to me, Bella...fucking come on me now," I demanded.

I felt her cum leaking on me as it flowed out of her pussy.

"Ed...ward, ooohh... yes," she screamed as her body shuddered and shook with the force of her orgasm.

Our bodies clung to each other, and I felt a surge of tightness in my balls.

"Fuck, Bella...I'm coming, oh god, fuck."

This was the most intense physical and erotic pleasure I had ever felt before.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as my cock exploded again, soaking her walls with my cum.

"I can fucking feel that," she said, "and shit...it's perfect."

I moved my mouth over to hers and we shared fervent, hungry kisses while we moved together.

I was certain my sexy, beautiful girl was worn out by now since she had three strong orgasms.

Gently, I laid her legs down on the bed, slipped out of her, but I pulled her back into my arms as we kissed.

"Fuck, I love you so much, Bella. I've never come twice during sex, and it only happened because of the way you make me feel," I told her when I pulled back to look at her gorgeous face.

She had the most endearing look on her face as she moved over my body.

"I love you too, so very much," she said before kissing over my heart. "This is where I belong forever."

Damn right it is, I'm never letting her go. She owns me, just as I own her.

I needed to find a visible way to show her that she had possession of me.

While she was away tomorrow, I would think more about that, but for now, all of my attention would be focused on Bella.

"It's time for me to tuck you in so you can rest. You know I'll be watching over you all night," I told her as I wrapped us up in the blankets.

"And I love how you protect me even in my sleep," she responded in a soft voice.

"I'll always keep you safe...no matter where you are, Satin Doll, just remember that."

I could find a way to keep her safe in New York City because our family had trusted associates there.

We kissed several more times before I saw how sleepy she was on top of me

"Close your sweet brown eyes. It's time for you to sleep."

"Good night Edward," she whispered as she laid her head over my heart.

"Sweet dreams my Bella," I told her when I began to run my fingers through her hair.

I laid there holding her for hours, memorizing her face to the tiniest detail.

When she was in a deep period of rest, her lips would pout a little more, and I would lean down to kiss them lightly.

But one of my favorite things was to hold her hair in one of my hands because it was soft.

"I promise you will be safe always, Satin Doll. One day, we will share the same last name," I whispered before I began to doze.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight

**BPOV**

When the morning came, I was tightly wrapped up in Edward's protective embrace, and he was running his fingers over my face.

I knew I wanted to wake up like this every morning from now on, no matter what the future held for us.

"Good morning. Have you slept yet?" I asked him since I never knew if he rested during the night.

"I slept for a short time, but my main concern was you. How are you feeling ?"

"I'm ?"

"Good," he said with a smirk.

I ran my fingers through his unruly hair as I attempted to brush it back from his eyes.

"Actually, I'm looking forward to this trip, even though I will miss you tremendously. Knowing we'll only be apart for one night makes it that much easier for me to handle the separation. Do you want to help me pack? I need to get to O'Hare soon."

"Before I do anything, I need to give you this," he said before rolling me on my back and kissing me slowly.

He poured all of his emotions into it, caressing and sucking on my lips as I did the same to him.

He pulled back only to return with several soft pecks before helping me out of bed.

While I was in the bathroom, he took out the suitcase for me, and then he went to get some breakfast for us.

I really was pampered within an inch of my life now, but I was not about to stop him.

It was one of the ways he chose to show me his unending affection for me.

Today would require comfortable, yet professional apparel, since I was going to Christie's after I dropped my bags off at the hotel.

At least Philip made all of the arrangements since he asked me at the last minute.

Edward came back in with coffee for me while I was getting dressed in black pinstripe trousers and the burgundy sweater set he loved to see on me.

We shared deep kisses and gentle touches as I tried to pack for my overnight trip; I liked how he always kept his hands on me.

"The only concern I have is that you cannot carry your gun with you because they are not allowed on flights," he said as I closed up the bag.

"I'll only be gone for a short time," I told him as he took me back in his arms. "I've been to New York City a few times on business, so I know my way around the area. The Ritz-Carlton is only about four miles from Christie's."

"Please keep your eyes open for anyone, Bella. I want you to come home to me safely, otherwise, I will be in the next flight to Manhattan to bring you back."

He tucked my hair behind my ear before kissing me once more.

"I can promise you that my bracelet will not come off for a second, Edward. I want everyone to know I belong to you," I told him as he picked up the suitcase.

"You always will belong to me, Satin Doll. Now let me get you my jacket since I know you would rather not be without it."

There was no way I was setting a toe outside of our front door without it on my back.

He held my hand in his during the ride down to the garage, as well as the ride to the airport.

Edward stayed with me as long as he could until I had to board the flight.

I was so proud to be his girl, to wear his family crest on my wrist.

During most of the flight, I kept my eye on it and my ruby ring.

The flight attendant was impressed with my jewelry, and she thought I was engaged to Edward from the way I was talking about him.

I knew it was too soon for that to happen, but I wanted it to happen in the future.

He said he wanted to take care of me forever, so perhaps he wanted to be my husband one day.

SInce he was very possessive of me also, it was only natural that he would want me to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Mmm, that sounded perfect, and I let that run through my mind for a short period.

The flight was a little over two hours, but I gained an hour of time as well.

We landed safely at JFK a little after twelve-thirty.

Once I had picked up my bags, I called Edward to let him know that I was in New York City, and that I loved him deeply.

Fuck...the sound of his voice was so sexy.

I was tempted to ask him about the possibility of phone sex later on in the evening, but it would have been far too overwhelming for me to handle.

He was over at Eclipse speaking with his Uncle Marcus about the guest list for the gallery opening.

My man was nothing if not thorough, and I loved him more for it.

There was a car and driver waiting for me when I walked out of the main entrance of the airport, as Philip told me there would be.

The drive was quiet, which allotted me enough time to look over my appraiser's book I kept in my bag at all times.

Philip gave me enough information to know that he pieces I would take back to Chicago and they were going to be in a locked, bullet proof case that I was to keep with me at all times.

According to him, it was a dozen pieces that were ready for us to take ownership of from Christie's for a about two hundred thousand dollars.

We would make more than twice that once the bidders found out that we had them for auction.

There were pictures sent to me through my business email, and I was looking over them in the car,

There were stunning four carat princess cut sapphire rings, a set of emerald teardrop earrings, and a diamond necklace that weighed over eight carats.

My love for jewelry was almost as deep as my love for Edward.

When we arrived at the Ritz-Carlton, the driver opened the door to let me out, and he told me to take my time because he would be waiting for me.

The hotel was pure luxury...crystal chandeliers, lilies in vases on flat surfaces, black and white photography on the walls.

In the room I was to spend the night in, there was an electric fireplace across from the bed and silk shantung window treatments that ran the length of the floor to ceiling window.

I had a pang of homesickness for a brief second when I saw them because I thought of the windows in our home.

But I got over it very quickly when I sat down on the settee and took a deep breath.

One day, I was sure Edward would bring me here if I asked him .

I went into the bathroom to check my makeup and hair; it took me a few minutes to freshen up.

Once I was ready to face the managers at Christie's, I stepped out of the room to go down to the bottom floor.

They were located in Rockefeller Plaza, which was only four miles from lower Manhattan, the location of the hotel.

The traffic was bearable, but I was sincerely grateful that I did not have to take a taxi since I was wearing heels.

The driver pulled up to the front, parked, and opened the door for me.

As soon as I was inside the triple floor foyer, I was greeted by the manager, as well as one of the jewelry specialist as we stood in front of a massive mural.

We walked past several showrooms that had oversized pieces of art and wine bottles available for public bidding.

They were also getting ready for the Interiors auction that would happen at the end of the month, which included gilted Japanese bookcases and brass armchairs.

I would have to speak with Philip about the possibility of acquiring select antique pieces of furniture such as these to add to our gallery.

We had a light lunch of appetizers and champagne while we discussed business, bidders, and the impact of the economy on our careers.

The jewelry was ready for me to take possession of once we finished with the meeting.

I thanked the staff for their hospitality, and walked out of the door with the case firmly in my hand.

Yet the driver was not where he said he would be, so I was relegated to take a taxi now.

Before I could get one to stop for me, one of the patrons that I spoke with briefly approached me.

We talked only for a few minutes, and he asked me about my bracelet as well as my crest.

Something about his questions made me feel leery; I had the feeling he wanted specific information I was unwilling to give.

He grabbed me by my arm and shoved me into a car that pulled up to the curb.

"Isabella...we know you have ties to the Cullen family of Chicago," said a heavy voice from the front of the car. "Why would you risk your personal safety to be around them, specifically the hit man? You know we can trace several murders back to his hands alone. Do you know that the feds would love to talk with you?"

"I have nothing to say to you other than you are full of shit, and I am not about to listen to you."

"Oh so you don't know that your boyfriend is a cold hearted killer?"

I was not about to let him know that I was ignorant of what Edward did for his family because I was fully aware that he did what was necessary for his family.

Even if it was killing another person.

"There is nothing you can tell me that I don't already know about him. Now what exactly do you want with me, other than to senselessly harass me?"

The man next to me began rubbing my leg, but I moved his hand off me as fast as possible.

"You have no right to touch me," I said as I moved farther away.

"I am so sorry he made you uncomfortable, Isabella. Please accept my humble apology. May I escort you to dinner tonight?"

Every fiber of my being screamed at me to get the hell out of here.

"As much as I would appreciate the offer, I must decline it. I have other personal business to tend to that involves my career. I am getting out of this car, and you will leave me alone. If you don't comply with my order, I will not hesitate to call the police and have charges of harassment brought against the two of you."

Once I was out of the car, I walked away and got into the first taxi that pulled up to the sidewalk.

I let out a heavy sigh once I told him to take me to the Ritz-Carlton, and I threw a wad of cash at him when we arrived at the entrance of the hotel.

My time was up in New York City...I wanted to go home.

When I was in my room, I took out my phone because I needed to hear Edward's voice.

"_Hello Bella. How are you doing?"_

"Edward, I am coming home early because something...unsettling happened a short time ago."

_"Are you alright? What the fuck happened?"_

I could already hear the rage in his voice, and I knew it was inevitable given the circumstances.

"When I came out of Christie's I was dragged into a car and questioned by two men. I never found out their names, but they knew about us. They also talked about how they could bring you up on federal charges for murder."

Then I heard a loud noise in the background...several loud noises.

He was screaming every derogatory word in the English language.

There were a few moments where I heard absolute silence, and that scared me more than when I could hear him.

"Edward...please tell me you are fine now. I don't care if you've broken everything in the penthouse, but, for god's sake please tell me you are alright."

I heard him let out a deep breath.

_"I'm...I'll be alright, Bella. Where are you now?"_

"I'm at the hotel, in my room."

_"Listen,"_ he began, _"This is what we are going to do. I am going to have one of our associates in Manhattan take you to the airport and fly back here with you. Do not get away from him for one fucking second. He will make sure that you get home safely. As for those two douchebags, I will take care of them."_

I let out a sigh since I knew he would always take care of my needs.

"Should I stay here in my room while I wait?"

_"Yes, I'll have him come up to you and he'll knock on the door."_

"How will I know who he is?"

_"Do not let him in unless he gives you the password Satin Doll, and don't let anyone else in the room."_

"That should be easy enough for me to do. How long do I need to wait for him to arrive?"

_"He will be there in no more than thirty minutes, Bella. Be ready to go as soon as he says the password."_

He was so protective of me, and I needed that more with every passing moment.

"I haven't unpacked my bags, Edward, as they are next to the bed. I love you so much."

I thought I heard him smiling for a moment.

_"I love you, too. I'll be at the airport waiting for you."_

"I can't wait to be in your arms and take a nice bath, after that man touched me."

_"What?"_

Oh shit, he was going to be furious now since that accidentally slipped out.

I did not hear anything for several seconds which was unusual for him because I was expecting something.

There was a distant sound of a clicking noise suddenly.

"Edward," I said.

_"There is nothing to be worried about, I promise. I had to come in here in the bedroom to open the safe. I am bringing my glock with me when I pick you up. And I had to check to see if the clip was ready."_

"You're too calm, Edward."

He let out a small laugh in response.

His laugh made me uneasy.

_"Trust me...those mother fuckers will be taken care of in one manner or another. They have no proof of any crimes I've committed because we always burn the bodies afterward. You can't arrest someone without any fucking evidence. They have nothing to tie me to them, or anyone else in the family." _

"I trust you. I'm sorry I upset you. I pushed the man's hand off my leg and threatened him with the police."

Then I heard the sound that I had been waiting to hear.

He let out a breath of air that told me he was smiling.

_"I had no doubt that you could handle yourself. I just hate that another man put his hands on you,_" he said softly as I heard a knock on the door.

I set the phone down, walked over, and asked for the password from whoever was waiting to talk to me.

Once he said the two words that were necessary, I opened the door for him to come in the room.

He calmly introduced himself as Alistair and shook my hand before picking up my bags.

"Edward, I'm getting ready to leave with your associate to go to the airport. I love you and I will see you at O'Hare. Please be careful."

_"I love you as well, Bella. We will be back together in a matter of a few hours. Stay with Alistair no matter what."_

We hung up just as we left the room to go downstairs.

He helped me into the passenger side of a large Mercedes before setting the case in the back seat.

Without a doubt, he knew that I had priceless items with me, and I was sure Edward had given him all the information he needed to know.

The conversation during the drive to the airport was mostly about the city and traffic.

Thankfully, the security officers were satisfied with the documents provided by Christie's when they looked over the case.

I was taking it as one of my carryon bags on the flight.

Alistair and I talked about my job as a jewelry specialist on the flight home, and he was rather interested in some of the collections we had that were up for bidding.

He told me that since he was spending a few days in Chicago, he would drop by to view them soon.

"Have you ever seen anything as beautiful as the Hope diamond?" he asked.

"No, I've never had the fortune of seeing that exact piece, but there have been numerous other jewels that have come across my desk that were amazing. "

"I see you have on the Cullen crest also on your wrist? Edward is a very lucky man indeed."

"Yes, yes he is Alistair."

The plane came to a landing not much later on, and I was thrilled to know my man was waiting for me inside.

While Alistair stayed near me, I was in a hurry to find Edward as soon as possible.

The closer we got to the baggage claim, I could see him waiting for me with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

He took me into his arms and held me tightly to his firm chest.

I could feel one of his hands on the back of my head as his other one was spread over my back.

"I'm so glad I'm home, Edward. I've missed you so," I whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad you're home safely," he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

Oh god, I needed this more than I needed air .

His mouth moved over mine in desperate manner that was equal to mine.

We could have kissed for hours, but the sound of someone clearing his throat brought us out of our bubble.

I laid my head on Edward's chest while he and Alistair talked for a few minutes.

"Thank you for getting her home safely, hopefully we can catch up before you head home," Edward said as he shook his hand.

"You're welcome. She's an amazing woman. I wish you both well, " he said with a smile.

They agreed to meet at Eclipse tomorrow to discuss the situation further with Marcus and his dad.

We walked out to the parking lot together once Alistair had gotten a taxi into town.

He gave me a soft kiss on my lips when I was settled in the car before he drove home.

I gave Philip a call while we on our way home to let him know I had the jewelry in the case for the auction house.

He wanted to know why I had returned early to Chicago, but I simply told him I was too homesick to stay away for a few hours.

He certainly did not need to know about the encounter I had with the two thugs.

After I hung up with him, we were pulling into the parking garage at the Legacy and he parked next to my Volvo.

"I'm glad to be home," I said softly.

"This place is only a home because you are here with me, Bella. I can't imagine being here without you any longer."

He got out of the car, helped me out, and we went up to our penthouse.

When he closed the door behind us, Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bathroom.

"I think it's time for a bubble bath for the two of us," he said when he put me on the counter.

"You know this is the second one we've taken in two days. I'm beginning to think that this might be one of our intimate traditions. Am I right?"

He gave me one of his sweet grins after starting the water and walking over to me.

"I love holding your wet, naked body in the bathtub, Bella. You look beautiful when you're covered in bubbles."

My clothes were placed on the counter next to his.

Once we were in the water, his lips moved slowly over mine, and our tongues met in a slow dance.

Slowly, he moved his mouth over my face as I clung to him with everything I had.

"Which leg did that asshole touch?" he asked when he pulled back.

"It was my left one, near my hip. I pushed his hand away as fast as I could."

He placed his hand over the exact spot and gently rubbed it, as if he were trying to erase any memory I had of it through his loving touch.

I ran my fingers over his hairline, his jawline, and his lips.

"Your face is so precious to me," he said as he took it in his hands. "No one will ever touch you but me because you are mine."

"Forever yours," I said softly.

HIs mouth moved over mine softly, his tongue plunging in to explore mine hungrily before he moved to lick down to my chin and my neck.

He owned every single part of my existence...my heart, my soul, my mind... and I possessed all of him.

When he flicked his tongue over my earlobe, small whimpers fell from my lips and my body molded further into his warm embrace.

He laid my head over his heart while he bathed me with his hands.

"I can never express how fucking proud I am of you today," he began. "Not only did you do an outstanding job for Philip, but you didn't let _them_ intimidate you. I don't know of too many other women that would have gone through that unscathed."

I looked up into his green eyes to see love reflected in them, the kind of affection that lives deep within a person's soul.

"I had to come back to you the same way I left, Edward. You saw me as an assured, confident woman who could take on the challenge of charming the manager of Christie's. There was no way I would return home as a shadow of my former self."

His mouth was moving over mine seconds later, his tongue sweeping over my lips causing me to moan repeatedly.

"I love you, god do I ever love you with every damn bit of my life," he said as he hugged me tightly after he pulled back from my mouth.

"I love you now and I will love you forever."

For several more minutes, we held each other, content to feel the love we shared flowing through our every touch.

He helped me out and carried me to bed once I was dried off.

"I have one small request," he began,"I ordered dinner earlier before I left to go to the airport. It needs to be warmed up, but would you wear something for just a little while? I highly doubt that I would be able to eat dinner if you were naked."

We both had to laugh over his honest statements, but I told him that he had to at least wear boxers.

Otherwise, I'd pounce on him in a heartbeat since he was the sexiest man I had ever known.

After he left with said boxers covering his ass, I took out the silk and lace black camisole set he bought for me.

I brushed through my hair, dabbed on some gloss, sprayed my signature Chanel on the back of my neck.

He came walking in with a large dinner tray and set it in the middle of the bed.

"I ordered chicken parmesan and green beans for us since I didn't want either one of us to have to cook tonight. By the way, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You take such good care of me," I said as I looked up at him.

"You had a challenging day, and I wanted to make things easier for both of us," he said as he handed me a glass of wine.

"Did you order dessert?" I asked as I took a sip of my wine.

"Of course I did, and I knew you would be in the mood to split a piece of cherry and rum cake with me."

My man knows me very well.

"Mmm.. that sounds yummy. I want you to feed it to me" I purred.

"How else were you going to eat it?" he said as he cocked an eyebrow at me as I grinned back at him

Edward was fascinating to me...he said he was a cold hearted person, but I never saw it.

While I was not ignorant of the fact that he was involved with numerous murders, I understood his reasoning behind it, and, honestly, I was not that bothered by it.

Logically, I know it should scare the shit out of me, since killing people is a sin in so many ways, but it's the way his family handles their affairs.

I never wanted anyone to question whether or not I knew what Edward did because I was fully aware of his lifestyle when I chose to be with him.

"Are you okay, Bella? I can see that there is something on your mind," he asked as he took a drink of his wine.

"You know I'm fine. I was thinking about the choices I have made recently about my life. I could never regret falling in love with you even if part of your job involves murder. You have to do whatever is necessary for the good of your family, and that includes me."

He set his plate aside to take my face in his hands since I was not eating at the moment.

"I fell more in love with you because of what you said to me. You floor me with your confidence more with every day."

I studied his face never wanting to miss a detail of it.

"I know what I want ...and what I want is you in my life," I told him as with absolute certainty.

He moved closer to my face and my heart beat sped up.

I closed my eyes when I felt his lips brushing over my lips tenderly as he began kissing me.

His fingers pressed gently on my cheeks as he tilted my head when his tongue pressed next to mine.

Oh fuck...

It was sensual, slow.. as close to perfection as possible, and I wanted more .

I moved my hands slowly up his chest to pull his hair hard with my fists as he continued his possessive assault on my mouth.

It was maddening how well this man could kiss me.

I felt his move his hands to the hem of my slip, but he didn't let them linger since he began leaving a divine trail of heat on my skin with his fingertips.

He sucked on the corner of my mouth when his fingers brushed over my hard nipples.

"Edward," I murmured as I pulled his lips to mine.

The need I had for him to claim me again was taking over, and there was no way either one could stop it.

He pulled away so that he could put the tray of food on the floor.

"We'll finish that later," he said as he pushed me back on the pillows as his hands pushed the slip up and over my head.

He slid his boxers down to toss them to the floor with my discarded lingerie.

The length of his cock was pressed near my pussy, and I wanted him to fill me till I was fully spent.

"Fuck Bella, you are so fucking sexy. I want to savor every inch of your body. Will you let me?" he asked as his longer fingers toyed with my nipple.

"God, yes...mark me with your mouth all night."

"You mean like this?" he asked as he captured one of my nipples with his greedy mouth.

"Y... yes," I moaned as I arched into him.

I loved the feel of his tongue on my nipple as he lapped at it hungrily.

He nipped and flicked it with his tongue as I writhed beneath him.

I could feel his hard cock against my leg as I moved my hand down his chest, reaching down to take it in my hand.

Upon grabbing it with firmly, I discovered It was hard and leaking at the tip.

I ran my fingers over it and down the shaft as far as I could reach.

Fuck, I wanted to taste it, to feel him hitting the back of my throat.

I slid my body so I could push him on his back and I saw raw lust for me in his eyes.

I stroked over his cock while he groaned in pleasure.

As I continued listening to his sexy noises, I adjusted my position where my head was resting on his hip so he could get a view of my pussy.

My mouth was around his tip, sucking it hard.

"Fuck, Satin Doll...take me all the way in your mouth," he panted out in a heavy breath.

Eagerly, I complied with his demand as he spread my legs apart with his hand.

Mmmmm, his cock was so long, so thick.

I ran my tongue up and down his shaft as I felt him hit the back of my throat.

I moaned around him as his fingers spread my pussy lips apart and he licked over my clit.

The pleasure I was receiving was indescribable, and he was getting harder by the moment in my mouth.

The faster he sucked my clit, the further I took him in my mouth.

He had a firm hold on my ass now as his tongue plundered my pussy wildly.

I relaxed my throat as I took him in deeper still.

Then he pressed his fingers inside me, curling them, and pulling them out quickly.

A feeling of immense pleasure began to wash over me, taking hold of my body while my cum began to coat his fingers.

It was a strong sensation that was making my body shake with unbridled passion and need.

Everything I felt was more intense, including how amazing it felt when he moved my body over his in the blink of an eye.

"Ride me now, Satin Doll, because you're going to fuck my aching cock till I fill your pussy with my cum."

"Yes...fuck yes, Edward...feels so good when you're this fucking deep inside me," I said as I moved over him.

I forcefully ran my nails over his chest as he slid his rigid cock in and out of me at an ever increasing pace.

"Come here and taste yourself on my mouth," he instructed as he pulled me closer to his body.

It was a deep, demanding kiss that allowed for our tongues to mingle together, and he had one hand tangled in my hair while the other slid over my ass.

"Fuck," I moaned when he pulled my tresses slightly. "You know that makes me want more."

He deviously grinned at me as I sat back up with his knees in my back.

"Your sweet pussy belongs only to me, Bella. Sit up and let me play with your clit," he began as I moved my legs further apart. " You came hard earlier, but I want to see how much stronger I can make this orgasm for you."

He mercilessly rubbed my clit while my hips rotated over him in reaction to our intense fucking.

"This...god, this feels so damn good...I'm so close," I said in between shallow breaths.

"I want to hear you scream my name when you come all fucking night," he started to say when I began to feel the onset of a second orgasm. "Yeah, I can feel your pussy pulling me in deeper now, and I fucking own it."

My cum sprayed out over him while I succumbed to the hold it had over me, and his name was the only word I could say as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

His hands held me steady as he kept pounding me, his cock pushing in deeper with every thrust into my pussy.

Yet I could not help but to lay my body over his, and he wrapped me up tightly in his long arms.

"Fuck," he moaned into my ear, "you only belong to me, Satin Doll. I'll fucking kill any man that thinks about touching you. Oh god...I'm..coming."

He pulled me closer to him as I felt his release deep within me, and I pressed my lips to his neck, feeling his pulse under them.

"You are what's right for me, Edward...don't ever let me go," I whispered as his eyes met mine when I looked up.

"Oh there is no chance I'm willing to do that nor would I ever allow it to happen. We _need_ each other to be whole," he said as he slowed his thrusting. "I didn't know how dead I was to the world till I had one life changing glance into your beautiful face. Then the enormity of how deeply my heart was hidden came forward."

"It doesn't have to be that way ever again because we belong to each other," I told him as he moved me onto my back and slid out of me.

"I wanted to ask you about an idea that I had earlier today. I am seriously considering getting a tattoo of the Cullen crest over my heart with your name on it, too," he said when he sat up and began rubbing his hand over my left hip.

"I think that would be very sexy on you, Edward. Seeing my name over your chest would be arousing for me."

Fuck...the sight of my name tattooed over his flesh...the thought was already overwhelming me.

He looked down at where his hand was resting before he looked up with desire laden eyes.

"But it would not make sense for me to be the only one with ink. I want you to get the same tattoo right here... and I need to see my name on your hip, Bella"

He leaned down to place soft kisses over the area where he wanted me to have a tattoo.

It only took a matter of seconds for me to make up my mind about it.

"Yes, my protector, yes ...I want your name on my body permanently." I told him with no hesitation. "Any reservations I would have are nonexistent."

Our mouths collided together in a ravenous, soul bearing kiss that shook me to my core.

HIs love for me was all consuming, almost to the point where it was in control of me, and I would be adrift without it.

We broke apart, only due to lack of oxygen, and I let out a small sigh as he pulled me up.

"Dinner might be a little cold, but I can warm it back up. Want to join me in the kitchen?"

I giggled a little bit since dinner was the farthest thing from our minds earlier, but I had to admit I was hungry.

"Let's put back on a few articles of clothes before we go in there, " I began. "Besides, I am dying to split a piece of cherry and rum cake with you."

Once we were dressed as much as we needed to be, Edward and I went back into the kitchen to finish the rest of our late supper and dessert.

After we were done, he carried me back to our room and we made love most of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilgiht

EPOV

After a long night of lovemaking, Bella was exhausted, but it was understandable since she had a very long day.

Now she was spread over me with her head over my chest in a deep sleep.

I almost broke every damn object in our home yesterday when she called me and let me know what happened after she left Christie's.

No sooner than I calmed down to a degree than she mentioned some mother fucker had put his hand on her body.

I was this close to flying to New York City, but this needed to be handled with extreme caution.

The Volturi were determined to hurt us.

In a few hours I would speak with my father about this because he would know what we needed to do as a family.

Until then, I could focus on my beautiful Bella and her tempting body that was calling my name.

We needed some time away from Chicago, preferably some place where she could wear a bikini and little else.

Fuck, thinking about her on a beach, nearly naked in my arms was making me harder by the second.

I looked over at the clock to see if it was near time for her to wake up yet, and it was not six yet.

I wanted to wake her up by making love to her, but I wasn't sure if she'd think it was creepy or not.

She needed to rest for a bit longer, but I decided to get up to talk with my dad now.

Carefully, I slid out of bed, but I made sure she was comfortable before I left the room.

When I got to the door, I turned back to look at her as she let out a soft sigh, and I could barely leave the room.

But I had business to take care of first then she would have all of my undivided attention.

I went into my office, which was one of the spare bedrooms, to call dad.

"Son? What's wrong? Are you and Bella safe?"

"Hello dad. We're absolutely fine and in no danger, I promise. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure Edward since I'm up anyway. What is on your mind? Do we need to talk about the family?"

I told him about Bella's trip yesterday along with the fuckers that pulled her into the car, and he was livid, almost as much as I was.

"They are going too far, threatening a young woman just because she is with you. Thank god that Bella isn't one who falls apart. She's strong, Edward. She'll make a fine Cullen wife one day," he said and I could tell he meant every word he said.

"I contacted Alistair to escort her to the airport, dad. He came back to Chicago, and he is staying here for several days. He has proven to be a valuable asset to our family over the years dad."

"I will be in touch with him at some point this morning. We need to decide on a contingency plan in case there is some form of retaliation against us in the near future. Also, we need to lay low incase the feds are investigating us."

I let out a heavy breath as I thought about that possibility.

"I guess that is a possibility, but I more think that they were trying to scare Bella into talking about what she knows," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

The feds, I.R.S., or even the state police could be looking into any activities we were involved with at any given time.

"Does Bella know a lot of what you do?" he asked.

"She knows enough that could get her killed dad, and that scares the shit out of me."

I had to be honest to him since she was in the middle of danger, yet she was never afraid.

"We'll keep her safe, Edward. Just as we keep your mom safe. I can't wait to me this woman who has captured your heart. She must be something."

"I fucking love her more than anyone in the world. She's so brave, so confident.

..the woman of my dreams."

"I guess that answers my question. It's good to hear that sound in your voice, Edward. I can tell you are truly happy. I will see you later tonight for this gallery opening. Come armed, and be safe."

After we hung up, I rubbed my hands over my face, left my office, and went back to our bedroom.

She was laying on her back and the sheet had slipped down her body passed her breasts.

I went over to the bed, knelt beside her, and kissed her gently kissed her face as I ran my fingers through her hair.

As much as I wanted to take her with wild abandonment, she needed to be loved and caressed softly this morning.

As carefully as I got out of bed, I did the same getting back into it beside her.

My dad's words suddenly came to mind when I looked into Bella's face...she'll make a fine Cullen wife.

Would she want to build a life with me no matter what challenges we faced in the future?

I had to admit that I loved the way her name would sound...Bella Cullen suited her well.

I could see her walking down a sandy beach towards me, in a beautiful white dress and her long hair off to the side of her face.

She'd carry a bouquet of dark red roses and she have a beautiful smile on her face as she saw me standing all in black at the altar.

I simply resigned myself to the fact that I would have to purchase an engagement ring for her in the near future.

"Mmm, Edward...mmm."

Her eyes were still closed, yet she was moaning my name...oh fuck that was arousing.

"Please...please Edward...mmm."

I slipped my boxers off before I began to run my fingers over her supple curves.

"Mmm..Bella," I whispered. "Wake up for me, my Satin Doll."

I brushed my fingertips over her hardened nipples and she arched her back.

Her mouth was slightly opened when she moaned my name again, but I covered it with mine.

I could feel her beginning to wake up as her hands moved over my back to my hair.

Her tiny hands always felt good when she pulled on it when we were intimate.

I pulled back to rest my forehead on hers so I could look into her magnificent brown eyes that I loved .

"Good morning, Edward. I love you so very much. Have you been to sleep yet?"

"Just for a few minutes because my mind would not let me rest. And yes, my Bella...I love you too."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked as she ran her fingers through the sides of my hair.

I kissed her forehead softly after brushing her hair out of her face.

"We have a busy day ahead of us, but I want to start it the right way," I said before kissing her neck.

"What is the right way?" she asked with a giggle

I eased her long legs apart with one of my hands as she gazed into her eyes and I felt as if I was getting lost in them.

"I am going to make love to you, caress you, and pleasure you fully with my body.

My cock was aching as I brushed over her folds when I settled between her legs.

Her wetness was seeping out of her pussy, and, without hesitation, I slid inside of her, desperate to feel her warmth around my shaft.

"Feels so good, Edward...wrap me up in your arms please and never let me go."

There was not anything else I wanted more in this moment that to hold her beautiful body close to mine as I plunged in and out of her.

Our tongues mingled together when I captured her lips with my own as we moved together slowly.

I took her hands in mine to lift them over her head while we made sweet love together.

Her eyes were sparkling when I looked into them. and, god, I saw her as my wife that very second.

"I need to tell you something from my heart...I -I cannot wait till you are my wife, satin doll, because I want...no, I need to build my life around you."

She looked so blissful when her dazzling smile became even brighter after I told her that.

"How could I ever say anything other than yes to you? I want that...a life and a future with you is nothing short of my every dream come true. When you ask me Edward, you can be certain that I will say yes."

I took a few seconds to simply look at her because this was the beginning of our forever.

I couldn't wait to introduce her to my mother and father tonight.

She nodded and wrapped her legs around me as I plunged in deeper into her pussy.

My mouth moved over hers in a long sensual kiss, and my need for her was growing exponentially as I felt her walls grip me harder.

"Mmm... yes, Edward. Fuck, mmm... faster."

Her body began to shake hard as we moved faster together, and the grip she had on my hands was stronger.

I felt every twinge and flutter of her walls around my cock when her orgasm began to take over her body, and it made me press in further.

"Yes, yes...my protector, oh god, feels so good...mmm."

I loved the way her voice sounded in the throes of passion, her hands gripped mine tightly as I pressed them them into the bed as I thrusted in and out of her pussy.

My release was imminent because I could not hold back much longer.

"Come for me, satin doll. I'm so close," I murmured against her ear as I thrusted harder inside her.

"Fuck yes, yes...ooohhh Edward, fuck," she screamed and arched into me as her pussy clenched and her body trembled.

Her body writhed beneath me as her cum coated my cock and dripped down her thighs onto the bed as my balls tightened and my cock jumped inside her.

I stilled above her, holding her hands tightly in mine as my cum filled her pussy.

"Oh god, fucking hell, Bella," I grunted as my body shook against her.

"Mmm... yeah, I love when you fill my pussy," she purred as I covered her body with mine and she held me.

Her fingers were in my hair as I caught my breath.

We were lost in each other now, our physical needs sated but only for a short time.

"I love you so much," I said against her lips, our eyes locked on each others.

"And I love you, too, forever," she whispered before we began kissing.

Our bodies were pressed against each other and I could feel her nipples hardening again.

Fuck, I so wanted her again, but we had a lot to do today.

But first I wanted to take her downstairs and eat some breakfast before taking her to the gun range in my basement.

Slowly, I pulled out of her to roll onto my back; immediately, I missed the intimacy of our lovemaking.

Her lips brushed over my cheeks before she got out of bed, and I was rewarded with an eyeful of her gorgeous naked body.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we can have breakfast," she said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Not unless I'm in there with you," I told her as I got up to follow her into the bathroom.

"No funny business," she warned.

I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before starting the water, and I wrapped one arm around her waist.

"While I may not take you in the shower this morning, I have plans on keeping my hands on you nonetheless. You're far too tempting for me not to touch, satin doll."

"Mmm.. sounds good, Edward," she said as I helped her into the shower as the water cascaded over our bodies.

Fuck, she looked so fucking beautiful all wet.

We took several minutes touching each other lovingly before we bathed together.

And I discovered how ticklish she really was behind her knees when I ran the sponge over that part of her body.

I needed to pay that part of her more attention from now on because that sound was pure heaven.

Once the water was too cold for either one of us to bear, I took her out, wrapped her in a towel, and took her back to our room.

While I was searching for some clothes, she was looking through the dresser for something to wear, and she looked up for a moment.

"What did you have planned for us today? I know we are going to get our tattoos and your mom's exhibit is tonight. Philip is expecting me to drop the case off today, but I don't have to work since I was supposed to fly back this morning."

I slid a shirt over my head before responding.

"In the basement, there is a room I was able to rent out that I use for a practice range for shooting. We need to go down there this morning before we leave."

Yes, I needed not only to know how well she handled her pistol, but part of me wanted to see her shooting at a target.

"Practice you say? I'm up for that, Edward. Don't be too surprised by how well I can shoot," she said as she pulled up her jeans over her hips. "Since my dad is in law enforcement, I might have picked up a thing or two."

"Are you up for a challenge, Satin Doll?" I asked.

"Mmmm, that I am anytime it involves the two of us," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Okay, I challenge you to whoever shoots the best, has do to do whatever the winner asks. No questions asked. Are you willing to do that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hell yes I am, and you've given me something else to think about while we have breakfast. Now before we get carried away, tell me what I can make for you this morning."

Fuck me she was damn near perfect.

"I don't want anything that is overly complicated this morning because I don't want you to have to spend all of your energy in the kitchen," I told her as we walked out of the bedroom.

I heard my phone ringing, so I went to grab it from my office while she went into the kitchen.

Dad called to tell me that he was meeting with Alistair about the gallery show tonight, but he did not need me to be present at Eclipse since we had reviewed security detail recently.

I told him it would not hurt us to have him as part of our team tonight, especially if we had any undercover agents or random Volturi thugs that might be present.

Before we hung up, he told me to introduce Bella to him and mom as soon as we arrived tonight, which I had already planned to do that.

Once we were done talking, I went back to see my girl nibbling seductively on a strawberry, her pink tongue licking around it as I walked over to her.

"You're bound to drive me to insanity, Bella," I told her before pecking her cheek. "My parents cannot wait to meet you at the show tonight, Do you know what you would like to wear tonight by chance?"

She turned in the chair to face me as I began eating one of the bagels she toasted for us.

"I have a few nice dresses, but I want to look my absolute best. If it's possible, I would like to buy a new one today after we go by the auction house. Without a doubt, you would love to see me in a dark red dress I'm sure."

Well if she had to wear something...

"That can be easily arranged, satin doll. How about some new jewelry to wear along with it?"

She got up, walked over to me as I set my bagel aside, and placed a scorching kiss on my mouth.

"You have to know I love wearing anything you buy for me since it's one more way for you to mark me as your own," she began as I took a sip of coffee. "Who else understands the depth of my love for baubles and bangles as much as you do?"

She was very right about how I always love to see my jewelry on her, and knowing that my name would be on her sweet skin forever was even better.

After finishing breakfast, we went down to the basement with ammunition and weapons for a practice session in the soundproof room.

The first target was set at ten feet from us as she expertly loaded the magazine with six bullets and one in the chamber.

I was already impressed with how fast she could do that, but I was even more curious to see how expertly she could handle the pistol.

After we covered up our ears with protection, she held it up with her right hand, steadied herself, and hit the sheet in the very center.

"How was that for my first attempt?" Bella asked when she turned to look at me. "It's been sometime since I have used a gun, but I knew it would come back to me. Isn't it your turn?"

I lifted my left hand, took aim at the target, and the accuracy she had rivaled mine.

The shot I fired basically hit next to where her mark hit...damn...she was good.

"Let's see how well you are when I push it back another ten feet. How often did your dad let you use his gun?"

She pulled down the shield to cover her eyes before taking another practice shot.

"My dad insisted that my mom and I learn how to protect ourselves, so he let me use his .38 calibre every few months. Sometimes he would take me down to the range with him, too," she said as she made another clear shot that landed dead in the center.

Holy shit, my girl was as adept at handling weapons as she was in her career at the auction house...and that was a fucking turn on of epic proportions.

"No one would ever expect to know that you have this kind of ability," I told her as I focused my gaze on the paper. "Your looks can be deceiving, and I always hope you use that to your advantage."

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me after she saw where the bullet landed.

Combining that with the way she confidently handled the weapon, and I was becoming more aroused by the moment.

"Now how are we going to decide who wins and who loses in our little wager?" she asked as I set it back to thirty feet. "It's fairly apparent that both of us have the same skill level when it comes to shooting. And you never told me how you learned how to use a gun, so I'm curious."

"Obviously, I learned at young age since it was a given that Emmett and I would learn about the business, but I took to it slightly better than he did. Don't get me wrong...he's got an accurate mark, but I'm the enforcer in the family. He's in line to become the boss one day to take over for my dad, and he's the one who can bring in the money. His social skills are surprisingly...great considering he can act like a complete idiot some days."

She hit the target perfectly with no hesitation or fear on her part when she aimed at it.

Then it was my turn to take aim at it to see if I could possibly hit the same exact spot that she expertly struck...and I did it seconds later.

She had removed all of her protective gear aside, but I wanted her to remove other things as well.

I removed the pistol from her small hands after I placed my glock on the side table.

Then I backed her up to the door, effectively caging her body in my arms as my mouth moved hungrily over hers.

Her leg was already over mine while the rest of her body grinded next to me, effectively making my cock even harder than it was before.

"Fuck the contest or who wins what," she said as I moved down to suck at her perfumed neck, "I want you to fuck me hard against this door, Edward. Take me hard and fast and leave every fucking mark on my body that you want."

Clothes were abandoned as we tore into each other...her legs were spread wide apart and my fingers were busy inside her pussy.

"Scream my name as loud as you fucking want, Satin Doll. No one can hear us while I fuck this pussy that I own," I began."You know damn well I was thoroughly fucking hard when you were practicing."

"Mmmmmm, fuck your cock...needs to be inside me...now," she panted out while her chest heaved and her breasts bounced.

"Holy shit," I grunted out as I slammed into her pussy," that's...so tight, and you like how hard I am, don't you? Yeah, you're just as addicted as I am...you fucking need me to give you this."

"Edward...yes, you fuck my pussy so well, and it's all yours...just fucking dominate me, control me with your body."

I bit, licked and lapped at her flesh as I grabbed her ass with both of my hands, fucking her hard while I was buried balls deep in her sweet pussy.

"Edward...oh god, I'm about to have a fucking orgasm. Do you want me to milk your cock?"

"Hell yes...come hard and squirt all over it...yeah, that's it," I yelled when I felt her cum douse my aching cock. "You only belong to me, Bella...fucking mine forever, and I'm going to come in your pussy."

It only took a few more intense thrusts, for me to fall over the edge as her body was thrashing under mine.

She had marked me over and over with her nails as she clawed at my back...shit, that was as erotic as hearing her desperate moans for more of my cock.

Once our orgasms began to ebb away, I loosened my hold on her body so I could pull out and we could try to breath in a normal manner.

"I might need more...practice sessions in the basement soon," she said as I handed her the clothes I set aside. "I have to maintain my skills in case the need should...arise."

"Oh, I'll make sure we have more time in here, Bella, but let's get upstairs so we can get out of here for a few hours. Philip is expecting that case soon, and I'll feel better once it is out of your hands."

After we were fully dressed, Bella and I went back to the penthouse to grab what we needed before making a quick exit to the garage to get into her car.

She was a great driver, but I had the feeling that she was good at anything she set her mind to do.

Once we made it to the auction house, I happily escorted her in and carried the case personally because it took that much more pressure off her.

Philip shook my hand after we were formally introduced at the receptionist desk, but I think he was a bit intimidated by my very presence.

Ahhhh, the Cullen effect...and soon my beautiful Bella would be revered in the same manner because I was going to be her husband.

I waited for her to finish speaking with him about her trip in the front area because I knew she needed a few minutes.

Dad sent me a text to let me know that Alistair was going to be present at the gallery tonight, and he had studied the floor plan also.

She came walking to the front several minutes later with a grin on her face, which I know was due to the great job she did in New York City as a representative for him.

"All set, Satin Doll?"

She nodded and we interlaced our fingers as we walked out to her car to go over to Neiman Marcus.

Once we were there, she began searching through the racks for the right dress for tonight, and I loved how she never objected to the fact that I paid for everything.

I know she has her own money, but no girlfriend of mine is ever going to pay for anything as long as I'm around.

She narrowed the selection down to two dresses, but I knew which one would suit her body more.

She tried both dresses on as I waited outside for her.

She came out and showed me how they both looked on her, but I left the choice up to her.

I knew the one that I wanted to see her in all night, but ultimately it was her choice.

She went back in the dressing room and changed, and when she came out she showed me her choice.

To say the least, I was thrilled with the one she chose because it was going to flatter her body more than the other one.

When I saw it on her, which was only for a few moments, I could tell it was short and it revealed some of her gorgeous cleavage.

She would have to be by my fucking side all night long...and I would enjoy every single moment of it.

Now I needed to find the right piece of jewelry for her to wear with it, and, since her dress was low cut, I wanted to get a new necklace for her.

Also we needed to get her a black wrap for it since her shoulders would be bare.

"Do we need to get shoes, Satin Doll?" I asked.

"A girl can always use a new pair," she said with an irresistible smile on her face.

Unlike most women, though, she did not need to look at dozens of pairs before making a choice.

Bella knew what looked good on her, what her authentic style was, so she never wasted time on anything that just was below her.

And it did not hurt that she preferred wearing fuck me heels every damn day.

I'd definitely be fucking her while she wore these shoes and she doesn't know it but I'm going to handcuff her and have my wicked way with her tonight.

After getting the shoes and a new wrap, we walked over to the jewelry department.

"Do you see anything that you like? I'm more than willing to buy anything you want, Bella. It's all up to you."

"I'd rather you pick it out for me," she said softly.

There was one necklace that caught my eye...it was silver and it had a large round diamond that was in the very middle of it.

"I think this will look perfect with that dress," I said as we looked at it.

My arm was wrapped around her slender waist while she looked at it, and I pressed my lips to her temple softly.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

.

"That is gorgeous, Edward. You know exactly what I like to wear. Thank you more than words could say."

After I was certain she was happy with it, I paid for her necklace so we could get out of here to go get something to eat before getting our tattoos.

"Bella, I am taking you to lunch over at the Birchwood Kitchen. If I'm hungry, then you certainly have to be as well."

"I am, we've done a lot since we ate this morning."

I could not tear my gaze from her as she drove over to the restaurant, and she kept glancing over at me with an adorable smile on her face that no man could resist.

It was quiet moments like this that reminded me of how very fortunate I was to have her in my life because any other woman would have run from me.

Yet Bella accepted me for who I was and she saw beyond the violence, the guns, and the fact that I could not leave this life I chose for myself.

She parked near the restaurant and I helped her out of the Volvo as people stared at us.

Another reason I loved her so damn much...she never made a big deal out of going out with me in public.

I took her hand in mine and I led her to the restaurant.

She sat across from me, and it was nice that I was afforded a view of her gorgeous face.

Ironically, we both decided on having bacon cheddar burgers for lunch along with sweet potato fries and cokes.

I held her hand in mine as we waited for our food.

"Are you nervous about getting our tattoo?" I asked.

"No, I'm not nervous about that. I'm more nervous about meeting your parents," she said as she took a sip of her coke.

"My mom and dad will love you almost as much as I do," I began. "Hell, they will think you're almost a miracle worker for making me a better man."

"I didn't do anything, other than fall in love with you."

I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed over the place where I was going to place a ring soon.

"You did far more than that, satin doll. Because of your strength, I've grown stronger, and I've made recent choices that I never thought were in the realm of possibility for me. Life has taken on a new dimension for me," I told her as our food arrived.

Her soft brown eyes were glowing with deep affection for me.

"I...I've never wanted to share my life with anyone until you came into my life, Edward. You changed the trajectory of the path I was on, and I welcomed it tremendously. I love you so much now...and forever."

"I love you with all of my heart, Bella. The best is really yet to come for us, and I will always give you the best of me," I told her before we began eating.

Lunch with her was beyond ordinary; she had a way of elevating the mundane everyday parts of life and making them special.

This was the way I wanted to spend the rest of my life...basking in her love and her warmth while I returned her affection ten fold.

Her head was resting on my shoulder when we walked out to her car, and I pecked her lips a few times when I was sitting next to her in the car.

The place we went to get our tattoos was called Metamorph Studios.

I insisted that one of the girls work on Bella when we arrived.

Within the period of two hours, we were done, and my girl had my name permanently on her left hip along with the family crest.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her as we sat in her car. "We have to get ready to go to the opening, and I want you to have enough time to get ready."

"I am more than ready to go to our home, Edward. You will never know how much I enjoy saying that...our home."

"I love hearing it, Satin Doll. For so long, it was just a place that I slept. Now because of you, its a home."

She leaned over to place a soft kiss on my cheek before we left to go home.

Her hand was cradled in mine as she drove with the other, and I also kept checking to see who was driving next to us.

There chance that we could be side swiped was prevalent; that was one of the reasons I chose this car for her.

When she parked the car in the garage, I looked around to see if there was anyone out of the ordinary in the area.

I kept my arm protectively wrapped around her as we walked toward the elevator, but my mouth was over hers once the door was closed.

Unfortunately, the ride was too short for my liking because I was barely able to grab her ass when the damn door opened.

She giggled as we were walking because I kept trying to nuzzle her neck, too.

When we were inside the penthouse, she took her dress, dashing off to the bedroom to get ready, and I could see a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

I wondered what she was up to since she gave me that look.

While I thought about that, I went to check over the security monitors to see if anyone has stopped by in the past few hours while we were gone.

Other than a few odd neighbors, everything looked clear and normal for the floor we lived on.

Bella came out of our bedroom about ten minutes later, wearing her dress and her wrap and shoes were in her hands.

"Could you put the necklace on for me?" she asked holding it out to me.

My eyes scanned over her sexy body...holy fuck she was unbelievable in her dress.

Forming a coherent sentence was a slight challenge, so I simply nodded and stood up to help her.

"Am I tempting you right now?" she asked looking over her shoulder as I pulled her hair to one side.

"Bella, you're a walking temptation every single second of the day."

I pressed soft kisses on her neck after I closed the clasp for her, and then I went to change my clothes in the bedroom.

Then, as I was sliding on my trousers, I realized I had forgotten to tell her something important, so I finished dressing as fast as possible.

I went back into the other room with my tie in my hand while she was checking her reflection in the mirror; I stood there, dumbfounded by her sheer beauty.

"Let me help you with that," she said as she walked over to where I was standing. "Edward, we make a stunning couple, and I'm proud to call myself your girlfriend. I'm not tying this too tight, am I?"

Her little hands were making busy work of the fabric and I had to smile at her.

"No, you are doing just fine, but I have to apologize because I forgot to tell you something from my heart earlier."

I took her hand to lead her over to the couch after she finished helping me with the tie, and she tucked her dress under her legs before we sat down.

As I cradled her face in my hands, I knew I had the words in the forefront of my mind, but...damn it was hard to form them when she took my breath away so easily.

"You, my beautiful Satin Doll, will always be forever the center of my universe. I am so hopelessly in love with you."

She blinked away a few tears.

"I am deeply, wholeheartedly in love with you, my protector," she said before leaning up to press her soft lips to mine.

As much as I wanted to get swept up in our kiss, we needed to get down to the car in a few minutes to get there early.

I couldn't wait for her to meet my parents, I'm certain that they will love her almost as much as I do.

I placed a kiss on her forehead after we got up off the couch, and we walked to the door to head downstairs since the alarms were set.

Once in the elevator I pulled her to me and held her body against mine, as she bit her bottom lip.

I took my finger and gently pried her lip from between her teeth.

"Satin Doll, I'm rather fond of these lips. What's bugging you?"

"I'm just still nervous about meeting your parents, I'll be fine," she said softly.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby. They will love you," I said as I kissed her as the doors opened.

Damn doors.

We walked through the lobby to the parking garage and I helped her into the car.

My eyes were on her long sweet legs when she got into the car because that dress enhance them perfectly.

Once I was in the car, I looked over at her, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Hmmm, not yet, but I love hearing you say those words."

"You look so beautiful, I can't wait to show off my beautiful, sexy girlfriend to everyone tonight," I said as I leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Thank you," she said softly as we pulled apart and I started the car as I held her hand in mine.

I drove to the gallery and parked easily in the side parking lot, and I got out and opened the door for her.

I took her hand in mine and then I wrapped my arm around her waist.

As we walked I could feel her fidgeting next to me, "Relax satin doll, they will love you. You look beautiful. Where is my sexy, confident girl who wasn't afraid in New York City when thugs grabbed her?"

She let out a deep sigh before looking up at me, and I saw her smile starting to return.

"She's here, just got lost for a moment. I'm ready now," she said as she stood a bit straighter and held her head high and looked up at me. Ready?"

I nodded as we approached the door, of course there were reporters there from the newspapers snapping pictures and asking names.

"Smile, Satin Doll," I said as a reporter approached us.

"Edward Cullen, it's great to see you out supporting the arts," he said.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. My mom's work is always important to us as a family," I said holding Bella close to me.

"Always the charmer," he said. "Who is this beauty by your side?"

"My girlfriend, Bella," I said proudly.

She talked with the journalist for a few moments, and she impressed the hell out of him with her confidence since she knew exactly what answers to give to his questions.

When the spotlight was on her, she shined brighter than any jewel I could possibly find under the sun for her.

We finally made it into the gallery and I looked up to see my mother and father talking to some people, but she saw me as we walked in.

My mom was very classy... a no nonsense kind of woman and Bella was similar to her in that way.

"Edward, I'm so happy to see you here," she said as she walked towards us with a glass of champagne in her hand. "Good evening, I'm Esme, and you must be the lovely Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Esme. I'm excited to be here with your son, and I can't wait to see your artwork."

My mom loved her already...it was apparent in her body language.

"Let's go rescue your father, Edward and introduce him to your beautiful girl," she said as she linked her arms with mine and I held onto Bella's waist.

I could feel Bella relax in my arm as we walked towards my father and some older gentlemen.

I took the first available glass of champagne I could find to give it to her, and then my dad turned to introduce himself.

"Well I finally get to meet the woman that my son fell for," he said with a handshake. "You are every bit as beautiful as he described you to me. Welcome to the family, Bella."

He never said that to any of the women I spent any time with in my past, so he knew my intentions of marriage.

It was well beyond obvious to him.

"Thank you more than words can express. I'm honored to be by his side tonight, and it's wonderful to meet you too," she said warmly as she sipped her champagne.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as my father nodded his approval at me.

I knew that he loved her just as much as my mother did.

We talked with the patrons as we viewed the paintings that were on display, but my hold on her never let up for a second.

Bella was looking at a painting my mother had done a long time ago, "Do you like this one?" I asked.

"Yes, its very beautiful. There's something familiar about the little boy in the painting," she said looking up at it.

"There should be," I said with a smirk as she turned to look at me.

"It's you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, my mother painted it, when I was about eleven. it was right after my grandfather passed away and I was sitting by the pond on our country estate and she decided to paint me that way. She named it..."

"Little boy lost," she finished my sentence. "I have a copy of this in office at work. I bought it at the show at the Contemporary Museum of Art awhile ago."

She raised her hand to cover her mouth as she looked at it, and then she turned back to look at me.

"I was always fascinated with the expression on his face...it haunted me every time I looked at it. Now I know why," she said before I kissed her face.

"I can buy the original for you if you want it for our home," I said as I held her close to my body.

"I would love to see it hanging on one of the walls of our penthouse, Edward. Thank you very much, and I believe your mom would be flattered also."

She took the tag from the picture with us before we walked over to speak with one of the men from the business office about purchasing it.

There was a man that was walking through the crowd making his way over to us, and I automatically felt unsure about his very presence.

I drew Bella closer to me as my instincts told me this was not going to be someone who wanted to say a polite hello to either one of us.

"It's been a long time, Isabella, but you look even more stunning than the last time I saw you at Navy Pier. How are you?"

Her expression became that of cold disdain when regarding this asshole who was looking over her body in a manner that was not appropriate.

"I have nothing to say to you, Riley Biers, and neither does my boyfriend. Please, for the sake of humanity, leave us alone and go away," she said in flat voice that I had never heard before.

"Isabella, is that any way to talk to an old friend," he said.

"The lady said for you to leave her alone. Now can you comply with her wishes or do I need to have you removed?" I asked as I stared him down.

Then he did something that, had this not been an important social event, I would have pulled a gun on him for doing.

He grabbed her by the arm forcefully.

Before I could react, she slapped him across the face with her free hand.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, Riley? We were over with and done a long time ago, and I would have thought you understood that by now."

She came back over to my side and placed her hand in mine firmly.

.

We shared a very quick glance as Alistair made his way over in a few fast strides.

"Is there a problem, Edward?" he asked.

"Would you please show this fucker to the door? He needs to leave now before I dismember him."

My dad and Emmett came walking over since I was sure they heard the commotion.

"I'll be more than happy to help you get him out of here, too, Alistair," Emmett said as they both took one of his arms and walked to the front exit.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Isabella," he called over his shoulder.

Without a doubt, I was sure the press would be waiting outside, cameras in hand as they tossed his ass to the street.

"Edward, do we need to go home now?" she asked as I returned my attention to her.

As usual, she was completely cool, calm, and unnerved by a situation that would have made any other woman unsettled.

"As soon as we can say goodbye to my parents, we can get out of here. I need to be alone with you," I told her as I tried to steady my nerves.

While I was angry over what happened, she did not need to fear me now, so the best course of action was to be away from the rest of the world for awhile.

Gracefully, she said goodbye to my parents before we stopped off the get her wrap.

They understood why we were making a fast exit now.

My dad saw every bit of anger I was retaining in my eyes before we left the gallery.

With one arm securely around her waist, we made it past the press to the car without incident thank god.

I drove like a man possessed as soon as we were buckled into the Audi.

"Riley Biers is my ex boyfriend from over a year ago, and I never expected him to move back to Chicago. He told me he was going back to Minnesota to start his life over. I have nothing but disregard for him now, Edward. You alone are the love of my life."

She grabbed my hand to squeeze it tightly in hers, and I needed that reassurance more than I could admit.

"I know you love me as much as I love you. If he can't stay the hell away from us...then he might find a new way of living in the sub-basement at Eclipse soon."

Fuck, I really needed to reign in my anger before it spilled out.

"Normally, I don't condone violence, but I can make an exception in this case. If he becomes a threat to us, then please do whatever you feel is necessary to keep us safe," she responded in a serious manner. "That is one of the reasons I call you my protector. "

Now I was certain she was the perfect woman.

While I was still angry to an extent, her words, that she said with assurance, broke through my rage and made me see her point of view clearly.

In her eyes, I was not some angst ridden mobster that took out hits...Bella saw me as the man who loved her and would do anything to keep her safe.

"I love you so fucking much," I told her as we pulled into the garage. "And I will show you just how much when I get you into our bed, Satin Doll."

"I love you too, Edward, but please...don't spare a second," she said as she pulled her dress up just far enough to let me know she had forgone panties tonight.

Had we not been in the garage, I would have fucked her in the back seat, but I needed to get us to a place where I had control.

She kept her seductive gaze on me as I opened to door for her to get out of the car, and I held back until we were on the elevator.

Her hands were tangled up in my hair while my tongue plundered her sweet mouth.

Even after the door opened, our contact barely broke as we stumbled to the door, and after it was shut behind us, I scooped her up in my arms to take her to our room.

Her wrap was the first thing to fall to the floor, but, as she loosened my tie and unbuttoned my shirt, her dress was set aside on chair.

She was completely naked save for a pair of heels and her jewelry, and my cock was leaking as I stared at her.

My eyes went down to her hip where her tattoo was...fuck it was hot to see it on her gorgeous skin.

"Edward, you're staring?"

I did not need to answer her question since my mouth crashed over hers in a deeply erotic kiss.

I felt her body shake next to mine when my tongue tangled with hers and I grabbed her ass.

Her little hands were running over my chest down to the zipper of my pants, which she pulled down.

"We almost fucked in the car," I told her after I pulled back for a second. "It was so fucking naughty of you not to wear them tonight, Satin Doll. I might have to do something about that."

"And what do you have in mind for me? Do you want me to stand up or lie down?"

She was almost purring as I led her over to the bed.

"For now, I want you on your back. I have something in mind as a way to control you because I know you want it," I told her with a devious smirk.

"Mmm,,, I do love it when you are in control of me. I crave it," she said as she laid back on the pillows.

Even though I wanted to plunge right inside her since she was ready, it was time to play, and I had exactly the right toy.

The pair of handcuffs I had on reserve in the dresser were perfect, I had never been so glad to have a slatted headboard.

I made my way over to my very sexy girl who was spreading her legs for me to see how wet she was.

"Mmm... Satin Doll, I can see how wet you are for me. Your arousal is leaking out of your pussy. I'd so love to feast upon it."

"Well as soon as you have those cuffs on my wrists, I hope you would ravish every inch of me till I come hard."

"Trust me," I said as I opened one end to slide through the slat, "You will be fully pleasured and I will give you every fucking orgasm possible."

"Mmm.. can't wait," she said with a gleam in her eyes as she waited for me to handcuff her.

I took both of her wrists to enclose them with the handcuffs, but I had to ask her one very important question.

"If this gets to be too much, say the word satin and I will stop, Bella. I do not want to hurt you at all. Hell, scream it if you need to, just don't lie there in pain."

"I trust you completely...but I'm waiting for you to pleasure me, Edward," she said as I moved over her.

"Now where should I start?" I asked as I ran my fingers over her puckered nipples. "Do you want me to lick or bite you?"

"Mmm, I want both, and I want it all over."

Eagerly, I complied with her wishes as I captured on of her nipples with my hungry mouth.

Her hips bucked up against me when I moved back and forth at a rapid pace between them.

"My, my, my...look at how soaking wet you are," I told her as I let one of my fingers brush over her folds. "And this is my pussy to fuck, baby...all mine."

"Y..yes.. yours.. all yours," she panted as my fingers dipped inside her wetness and rubbed over her hard, erect clit.

Her hip was craving my attention now.

I fucking loved seeing my name on her body; it made her that much sexier and tempting.

I brushed my fingers over the tattoo as she writhed beneath me awaiting my next move.

I moved down her body, kissing my way down to her hip.

Once I reached the tattoo I kissed over it, before I dragged my tongue over it.

"Mmm.. yes, more," she whimpered as I slid my hands under her ass pulled in body closer to my lips.

The curve of her hip was almost as inviting for my mouth as her pussy was, and I let my fingers drift over her wet folds.

Her sweet moaning in reaction to my touch was getting me harder by the second.

"Do you want to be submissive to my needs, satin doll? Do you want to explore our darkest desires together?" I asked her as my fingers went deep into her pussy.

"Yes, god yes, Edward...fucking dominate me all night."

I almost came inside her after I heard her begging for that, but I needed to taste her first.

He body was lifting off the mattress as I curled my long fingers inside as I settled between her legs.

At first, I teased her clit, but it was not enough for either one of us.

"I know you want me to bury my face in your pussy now, don't you? It's driving you mad that I'm right here, inches away from giving you what you want."

"Yes, yes Edward."

I flicked one of my fingers over her clit while she groaned and writhed on the bed.

I kissed my way down her thigh as I spread open her pussy with my fingers.

Her entrance was leaking her arousal as I leaned in and buried my tongue inside.

Slowly I moved my tongue in and out of her entrance as I moved my thumb over her clit, reveling in the sight of it standing erect and hearing her moans and whimpers.

"Edward," she panted as she raised her hips from the bed.

I loved the feel of her bare pussy against my face.

Yet I had become a man possessed, so I pushed her legs back to her sides to open her more to me.

"Watch me, Bella...watch me as I tongue fuck you till you come. You know you can't stop looking," I told her before I blew over her clit.

"Yes, fuck Edward...I love seeing you lap at me." she said as she looked down at me.

As much as I knew she liked to watch me, she wanted to feel it even more.

My tongue delved deep inside her, claiming her over and over till I felt her cum start to drizzle out over my lips and down my chin.

"Mmmm, I would have to say you rather enjoyed that, didn't you? Since I still have you in shackles," I said as I pushed my cock in her pussy, "I might as well fuck you the way I want to...fast and hard."

She gasped when I went in as far as possible, her mouth wide open.

My cock was buried so deep inside her that my pubic bone was hitting her clit, making it hard again.

I loved feeling her hard, erect clit against me as I fucked her.

"Oh fuck yes, Edward," she panted as she pulled on the handcuffs.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I thrusted slow and deeply into her.

She nodded yes in response as I pushed in further, wanting to pleasure her as much as possible.

The tightness of her walls felt so good around my aching shaft, and I had to fuck her harder.

I loved seeing her breasts bounce with every thrust I made.

"I can feel your muscles trembling. You want to come, don't you? Give it to me...now."

It was like a switch was turned on...she exploded, and I felt like I was going to blow my load soon.

Her cum spilled out over me, soaking my skin, leaving a fire in it's wake.

Then I came hard after thrusting a few more times in her pussy while I watched her chest heave as she desperately sucked in air.

"Mmm.. yeah, Edward, fuck so good," she murmured as she arched off the bed.

I collapsed on top of her while my cum shot over her walls, but I quickly pulled myself back up so I would not be too much on her.

I moved one of hands from her hip up to her wrist before capturing her swollen lips with my own in a searing kiss.

Her tongue massaged over mine while my movements inside her became more shallow.

"Let me get the key," I told her after I pulled out of her slowly.

Bella let out the softest sigh when I was crossing over to get the key out of the dresser.

"You're quite the vixen at times, you know that?" I told her as I began releasing her from the cuffs.

"Let me look at your wrists to make sure they are alright."

After I pulled her up from the pillow with my hand under her back, she let me examine them, and I placed soft kisses over her skin.

"Are you okay, Satin Doll? It wasn't too much?" I asked.

"That was absolutely fantastic, and I don't want you to worry for one second if you hurt me or not. Anytime you want to play around with handcuffs is fine by me," she said with a sweet grin on her face.

"It was quite arousing. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Mmm.. it was," she said as she moved her fingers over my jaw.

Her every little touch and lingering caress across my body was invaluable to me.

Once I returned the cuffs to their respectful spot in the dresser drawer, Bella was wrapped up in my arms, and she was kissing over my tattoo.

"Now this ... this is sexy," she began as her fingers traced over her name.

She leaned down and ran her tongue along my tattoo.

From there she kissed down my chest as her fingers stroked along my shaft.

"What are you up to?" I panted as her fingers ran over the tip of my cock.

She pulled her hair to one side before she laid down near my cock with a devious look in her eyes, and I knew she had this in her mind all along.

"I've been a bit...neglectful of your pleasure, so it appears I have my work cut out for me," she said before kissing my tip several times over.

"Bella...oh fuck, suck me hard with your sweet mouth," I hissed out. "God, I love to watch you fuck me...mmm just like that."

Taking my eyes off her was not an option as she took me all the way into her greedy mouth.

"Fuck," I hissed out as I hit the back of her throat.

My hands were tangled up in her long hair, pulling on it just enough to let her know how much I wanted her to continue.

She moaned against me as she relaxed her throat and took me deeper.

Bella's mouth moved wildly over me, like a woman possessed who could not get enough of me, and it was going to make me come any moment.

She fucking winked at me...and that was my undoing.

"Holy shit," I breathed out, "fuck...keep sucking me baby..yeah, oh god...feels so good."

I was not sure how many seconds or minutes passed, but she sucked my cock clean after swallowing my cum.

It was imperative that I hold her close to me now so I could lavish affection on her with my mouth, fingers, and words that I needed to say.

"Come here," I whispered as I kissed her forehead gently. "I never in all of my most vivid fantasies thought I would find the woman I longed for. That was one of the reasons why I was emotionally cut off from other people...they didn't measure up to my expectations."

"Then what would you say about me, Edward?"

"You're the kind of woman a man wants in his bedroom when he is sick, and in his bed when he is not, Satin Doll. And that man is me. You blew away any and all expectations I ever had with one glance from your hypnotic brown eyes."

"Oh god," she said. "That was beautiful, simply beautiful. I've never heard anything so romantic and heartfelt in my life, but to hear it from you makes it that much more wonderful. I love you, my protector."

"And I love you too," I told her before we shared a deep kiss.

Gently, I pulled her over on top of me to let her rest her head over my heart all night.

This had become a much desired habit between the two of us at night.

It was impossible for her to sleep well without having me there to hold her; I craved having her on top of me so I could watch her while she dreamed.

When the blankets were tucked around us, her eyes were getting heavier by the moment, and I kissed them when I saw them close one last time.

"Sweet dreams, Satin Doll," I whispered as I wrapped her up tightly in my arms.

While she was sleeping, I thought about the life I wanted to provide for Bella, and the first steps I needed to take towards it.

The day we met at the auction house, I recalled the rings that were in the Denali collection, and a few of them looked like one that I could give her when I would propose marriage.

If I made the right donation for them, I had the suspicion Philip would let me purchase one, along with the pearl necklace I knew she liked more than any other part of the collection.

Bella would love a visit from me at lunchtime, too, so it would all work out perfectly.

I tilted my head to look down at her as she let out a soft murmur.

Her spellbinding beauty was apparent even in the midst of her slumber.

As usual, I took some of her hair in one hand and traced the outline of her face with two of my fingers very lightly.

"Good night my future wife. I will marry you soon, and I'll always protect you from harm one way or another."

I spent the rest of the quiet hours of the night gazing at my Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

**BPOV**

There was one thing I knew for sure...I never slept better than when Edward held me at night.

Perhaps I was sleeping a little too well because I missed the sound of my alarm going off this morning, and he was actually asleep.

I shot up out of his embrace when I realized that I overslept.

"Oh shit, I need to get ready to go to work," I said with my hand on my forehead.

"Bella," he said as he sat up rubbing his hand over his face.

Why did he have to be so damn attractive all the time?

Before I could get out of bed, I felt two very strong hands on my sides dragging me back.

"I haven't had a chance to kiss you yet, so don't think you're getting away from me that fast," he said before pressing his mouth to mine.

I could get in so much trouble if I let this go much further, but it felt so nice, so inviting.

His tongue swept over mine slowly as he drew me closer to his warm body.

When we finally broke away, he lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"You, my very gorgeous girl, are going to have a great day. Now let me get us something to eat while you are getting dressed. I'll bring some coffee back here in a minute."

"Thank you," I said as I looked through my closet and selected my attire for the day.

I pulled out a long black pencil skirt, with a red dress shirt and my fuck me heels.

It seemed like that sort of day.

While I was putting on my makeup, he walked into the bedroom with a cup of coffee I needed in order to wake up.

"I love you," he said after kissing my neck.

"Mmmmm, love you too, and this tastes great. What are you going to do today? You never told me last night."

"I need to go see Marcus and my dad for a few hours. We have some negotiations we have to sort through with Alistair. But you should expect to see me at lunchtime, Satin Doll."

"Mmm... sounds perfect…lunch with my fuck hot boyfriend."

He gave me a sexy look before walking out of the bedroom, and I strapped my shoes on around my ankles.

Of course I had to wear the necklace he gave me last night because it made me feel closer to him.

With a few quick sprays of my perfume, I was out of the room, ready to take on the day.

We shared more sweet kisses when we weren't eating breakfast.

I liked the peacefulness of our morning, despite getting up late.

"Thank you for making breakfast for us," I said as I sat my coffee cup down.

"You're very welcome, Bella," he said as he encircled his arms around my waist. "Now let me get my jacket for you after I give you a searing kiss."

His mouth was moving over mine while my fingers roamed over his face slowly.

I would feel every bit of this all day at work, but my craving for him would be endless.

Thank god he was coming to see me in a few hours and we would make the most of that time together.

While he muttered something about buying a jacket for me, I luxuriated in the feel of his while he slid it on me.

Let's just say after the ride down to the Volvo, I was very appreciative of kiss proof lipstick, as he was too.

After he opened the door of my car, we shared one more before I had to leave.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Satin Doll," he said as he kissed my forehead before closing the door.

As I pulled out of the garage, I was already counting the minutes in my mind till I saw him again.

Traffic was bearable, which was a nice change since I was concerned about running late for work, but I arrived almost on time.

Alice greeted me in the hallway with a giant smile on her face, and I had the feeling it had something to do with a certain man she met recently.

"How are you, Alice?" I asked as we walked towards my office.

"I'm doing great," she said with a smile.

"Is there a reason that you're so smiley this morning?"

She pulled back the sleeve of her jacket to show me a very sparkly bracelet that I had never seen her wear before.

"Ooh, that is very pretty. Did Jasper give that to you?"

"Mmmm hmmmm. We're exclusive now, so you aren't the only one who is in love, Bella."

"That's wonderful, Alice. Maybe we could all go out sometime," I said as I sat behind my desk.

A set of thank you notes were waiting for me to fill out, along with correspondence from the jewelry specialist from Christie's.

I sent emails to her discussing how much I enjoyed our time together, as well as the information she gave me about the items I brought back to Chicago.

Philip came into my office a short time later to speak with me about some pictures that were in the paper.

He laid the society page on my desk and pointed to a picture of me and Edward.

"According to the paper, you were out with Edward last night at an art gallery," he began. "And you are now his girlfriend?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me over his glasses.

"Yes...yes I am, Philip. As a matter of fact we are living together, too. I'm not sure why this is a point of contention for us."

He let out a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You must realize that his family is known to have a questionable past involving shady business dealings. Your very life could be at stake, Bella. Have you ever given that any consideration?"

I turned my chair away from my desk, stood up, and looked him directly in the face.

"While I appreciate your concern, my personal life is just that...personal. Edward and I are blissfully happy, and it's not a wise choice to pass judgement on the Cullens in my opinion. If you are not directly involved with them, then you lack a full understanding of their family dynamic."

"It's just...since you are...involved with them now," he began as he paced around my office, "we could have some fallout due to this. Why do you think I increased the security for the auction house?"

While I could see his point, I was not sure what he wanted me to do because I sure as hell was not about to break up with Edward over this.

"You might be taking this a little too far, Philip. Most of this might be the rantings of your subconscious slipping out. Stop overthinking this, and realize there is only so much you can do."

I sat back in my chair, inhaled my man's cologne that was on the collar of his jacket, and cleared my mind.

"I hate to admit this, but that is one of the things I admire you for, Bella...you see through the bullshit, even if I'm not willing to call it that. I should give you a fucking promotion for standing up to me since no one else would have the backbone to confront me. You must love the man if you are willing to do this," he replied as he stood in the doorway.

"Love does not even come near to describing the type of relationship we have...it is far more than that."

The phone rang, interrupting our conversation, but I was more than happy to end it.

"Pardon me, Philip. Edward is waiting for me at the front desk, and it's not my policy to make him wait a second longer than necessary."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I strode down the hall feeling every bit as beautiful as he said I was.

My tall, dark, and sexy as fuck boyfriend was standing next to the desk with a gorgeous arrangement of roses and a smile for me.

"Hello Bella, these are for you," he said as he handed them to me.

"Hi Edward, thank you. They are beautiful," I responded before bringing them to my nose .

"I bought us lunch from O'Brien's restaurant. How do burgers and fries sound this afternoon?"

"Sounds great," I said as he took my hand and led me back to my office.

As we walked down the hall, Philip was headed directly past us, and his eyes met ours in a look of uncertainty.

Edward's hold on my hand became tighter as we moved away from him

Once we were behind the closed door of my office, his mouth was on mine in a hot second while his hands felt me up.

He was doing a thorough job of plundering my mouth with his incessant swiping of his tongue.

I was starting to lose all ability to stand, think, or generally breathe when he pulled back with an insatiable look on his face.

"We should eat, baby," he growled as he led me to the couch.

I had the feeling food was the farthest thing from his mind as his gaze lingered over me much like it did the day we met.

We talked about his meeting this morning with his family as I ran my fingers through his hair because I knew he could not resist that. .

He grabbed my wrist at one point, brought it to his mouth, and sucked on it which made me gasp in pleasure.

Holy shit that was getting to me in every way possible, especially combined with the dark look in his eyes.

He had me on my back before I knew it with my hands encased in his as his lips were mere inches above mine.

"This...this is exactly what I wanted to do to you that first day, and now I get to ravish your sweet mouth as much as I want to."

I wanted him to control me, take everything he wanted because I was all his in every way possible.

With every kiss we shared I was getting lost within him and then he sucked on my bottom lip.

That was fucking addictive.

I couldn't help the moans that we escaping me as I moved against his hard body.

"Oh god Edward," I muttered out, "you own me forever, and that...oh damn, don't stop."

"Stopping is the furthest thing from my mind," he murmured as he gathered my wrists in his hands and thrusted against me.

I could feel his very prominent erection pressing near my overheated core, and my panties were soaking wet.

Images of last night swarmed through my brain...his desire filled eyes as he rode me, the sight of him handcuffing me to our bed, watching him as he ate my pussy...oh fuck it was overwhelming me.

Then I felt his mouth moving down my neck after he was satisfied with sucking my ear lobe.

"I want to have you on your knees, Satin Doll, and this time," he began, "I would have my cock in your pussy and not your mouth."

He mimicked his deep thrusts inside me, and the familiar tingling was starting to take over my body.

As I surrendered to the force of my orqasm, he felt my body shuddering underneath him, and he began whispering in my ear.

"Oh my, you are coming? Feel it, feel all of it because that is _nothing_ compared to how I am going to make you come later tonight," he said in that sexy voice that reduced me to desire. "And you did very well holding back from screaming."

His mouth moved back to mine to claim it again, but this time the kisses were slightly softer and gentle.

Edward always knew what I needed.

Pulling back, he showed me sweet affection in his tender gaze, and I returned every bit of it to him.

"I love you with all of my heart, Bella. When you get home, I will have a very special surprise waiting for you. In the meantime, please remember that you are my everything. There is nothing in this world that I would give a damn about if I did not have you."

He kissed my lips softly as he held me tightly in his arms, as if he could not get enough of me.

"Edward, I love you so fucking much," I whispered as he got up to pull me up off the couch. "And the only thing I want to do tonight is spend it in your arms, falling harder by the second."

After he gave me one more sweet kiss before we walked to the front exit, and one more on my left hand.

I barely noticed the time passing over the next few hours since my mind was focused on the love of my life.

Thankfully, I was able to do my job well enough that I could let my mind wander.

The couch in my office would forever remind me of our intense make out session and how he made me come.

My life was all wrapped in our relationship; there was nothing I wanted more than to marry Edward one day.

Alice came walking across the hall into my office near the time we normally left work, and she was buzzing with energy...the kind that told me she was up to something.

"Let me guess," I told her as she waited for me to get his jacket on, "you have plans for tonight?"

"Hells yes! Jasper will be on his way to my house in less than an hour, and I'm waiting for you to get your ass out the door now."

"I'm coming, already," I said as I followed her up the hallway. "You are so lucky we're best friends or I might have to beat you over the head for that last statement."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," she said when she looked back at me as we walked through the door to the parking lot.

A black SUV suddenly was next to us, and the driver came rushing out clad in a ski mask.

"Come on and get in you fucking bitch," he growled at me as he shoved me inside forcefully after opening the door.

Everything happened very quickly in the next few moments...I saw a gun flashed at me, words were yelled at a rapid fire pace, and we were off on the street.

I reached for the door handle, thinking if I could open it, there might be an escape, but I heard the gun click.

"Open it and you're good as dead," he said in a cold voice.

Fuck.

Panic and dread washed over me while he ran through lights, nearly hitting other cars as he sped down the road.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

His evil laughter filled the space as he tossed the cap away to the passenger side before looking in the rearview mirror at me.

"Don't be so surprised, Isabella. You of all people should know that I was coming for you. Now let's see if Cullen can find where we are going. He's such a protective boyfriend...leaving you vulnerable for me to take and do as I please."

"Fuck you," I screamed. "When he finds you, and he will, you are as good as dead, Riley. Get ready to go to hell."

He pressed down so hard on the pedal that I fell back further on the seat.

Then I saw my bag which was open, and I carefully reached down for my phone.

If I could call Edward without him noticing, then this would be over faster.

After I had it in my hands, Riley leaned back to snatch it away from me, effectively ending my plan.

"Oh we'll talk to him soon enough, but not right now. Edward will get a call from me after he's had just the right amount of time to get all worried over his precious girl," he said as he tossed the phone into the other seat. "Then we get to let him know you are with me, and we are having a great time fucking each other. After I'm done with you, he'll never touch you again, Isabella. You'll be damaged goods."

Then, as much as I was afraid for my life, I felt deep, raw anger towards him.

"You mutherfucking douche! If you so much as touch me, I'll make sure you feel pain in the worst way possible. I might start it, but if it's necessary, Edward will finish you off."

"Ooh big words, Isabella. I'm hardly scared of you or Cullen, for that matter."

He drove behind an old abandoned house, parked the SUV, and ripped me out of the seat but not without a fight.

I kicked him in the knees as hard as possible, but it did not have any effect.

"Yeah, we are going inside now you stupid bitch. It's time for me to fuck you however I want tonight."

Minutes passed as he dragged me inside this dirty house while he went on about how I hurt him when we broke up.

"Is that what this is all about? You are still upset over our break up? Fuck you, Riley. I got over you along time ago."

He slammed me next to the wall while he stared directly into my eyes.

"Cullen and his fucking family are a threat to the Volturi. They want to know that I have made you see that he is nothing but a fucking killer," he said as he started to rip at my clothes.

I stomped down on his foot, hoping to cause him considerable pain, but he pushed me on the floor as he hobbled around.

"You fucking bitch...I'll make sure you get what you fucking deserve for this shit. I'll enjoy telling Aro about how I fucked you when I leave this place."

"You're not leaving this place alive, Riley Biers. Once Edward gets here, you'll be dead," I yelled as I tried to get up.

He was laughing hard as he jerked me up by my arm to take me to another room with a dingy mattress on the floor.

"You're a riot, Isabella...a fucking riot. Now I'm going to see the rest of you like I always did. You give it to Cullen every night, but I'm gonna fuck your dirty pussy hard now."

Once he saw my tattoo, he let out a growl that made me sick to my stomach.

"What the fuck is this shit, Isabella?"

"You can see it with your own damn eyes. I don't need to explain anything to you, asshole."

This time, he hit me harder on the side of my face, so much that I rolled off the mattress.

"Come on bitch,..I'm tired of this shit. Let's get your fucking bag so I can call him on your damn phone."

He dragged me back into the other room so he could get the bag he threw my phone in, and then took me with him into the makeshift bedroom.

After he threw me onto the mattress, he started to put his arm around me.

"Before we call him, let's take some pictures for old times sake. I'm sure Edward wants to see how we look right before I fuck you."

He ripped my shirt open with one hand while the other one kept his gun pressed near my head.

"Mmm.. Isabella, still so fucking beautiful," he said as he eyed my breasts. "Do your nipples still get hard for me?"

I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

He started taking suggestive pictures of us as he groped me.

"Now are you ready to talk since I've already sent the pictures? Let's see how happy Cullen is now that he's seen them," he said in an ice cold tone.

_"Bella? Where the fuck are you? Are you safe?"_

His voice, oh god, I fucking needed him to be here.

"Hello to you too, Edward...don't worry about your girlfriend. She's fucking fine. In fact, we are getting ready to fuck really hard in a few minutes, but we wanted you to see a few pictures before it happened."

_"Don't you dare touch one inch of her body, douchebag. Bella, I am coming there now, and Riley...I WILL PUT A FUCKING BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!"_

I had to say something to Edward.

"I love you and I know you are coming for me...I belong to you."

"Shut the fuck up, Isabella," he said as he hit me one more time, but I was done with it.

"_Did you just fucking hit her? You're as good as dead, you worthless son of a bitch."_

"I think we're done talking. Besides, she'll realize what she's been missing since you've been fucking her with your pencil dick. Bye bye and fuck off asshole."

He threw the phone to the floor after turning it off, which gave me a small window of time to grab the pistol from my purse that was next to me.

Riley never saw that coming.

He moved off the mattress away from me, and I'd be lying if I said I did not get a small thrill over the look of pure fear that was on his face.

"I'll bet you weren't expecting me to have a gun too? I failed to mention during our horrible relationship that I can shoot pretty damn well," I said as I pointed it right at his body. "Now the question is…do I kill you by myself or do I let Edward do it? Hmmmmmm, decisions, decisions."

He was trying to reach for his gun now, but let him know that was not a good option when I let the gun click.

"You don't have it in you, Isabella. Aro will find both of you so he can finish the job I started even if I'm dead, so you might as well die now. It would be far less painful than anything he could ever do."

All at once, he came rushing at me and I was struggling to keep his hands off the pistol.

Then the sound of gunfire echoed through the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight

**EPOV**

When I arrived home from the auction house, it was almost time to get ready to make dinner, but I took a few minutes to look over the security monitor.

After last night, I was not taking any chances since fucking RIley Biers had abruptly come back into Bella's life with a vengeance.

Everything appeared to look ordinary, like a typical day at The Legacy, and that was exactly what I hoped to see.

So long as I could keep Bella safe, and perform my duties as a Cullen, I was satisfied, but I wanted more than that in the future.

It became more obvious with each passing day that I wanted to marry her.

She never asked me to stop killing people; hell, she practically encouraged it.

Amazingly, my girl understood me far better than I understood myself, which made our love for each other grow deeper.

I went back to the auction house after I had a talk with Philip about two significant purchases I needed to make, even if he was reluctant to part with them before the private viewing.

When I told him that money was not an issue, the look on his face told me he was not all the shocked, and he should be more than happy that I was willing to pay whatever price he asked.

"Money really is not object for your family, is it?" he asked as he pulled out several velvet lined trays from one of the many safes he had in the back room.

"Not when it comes to making a purchase that have a lifelong impact," I responded to him as I looked over the selection.

The first piece that I was absolutely sure I wanted for her was the pearl necklace that I remembered looking at in her office the day we met.

Then I had to settle on a ring for her, and after careful consideration, I settled on a platinum three carat one as her engagement ring.

Once we settled on a final purchase price, I paid the bill, left the auction house quietly with Bella none the wiser of my second visit.

Now I was presently standing in the kitchen getting dinner ready for us, and I had plans to romance her to the hilt.

I was going to ask her to marry me after dessert by the window while the glow from the city lights was shining in our home.

Then I was going to give her a warm bath and make love to my future wife all night.

There was a pounding noise on the door suddenly, right when she was due to be home.

"Edward...hey man let me in now...it's Jasper," he called out as I walked down the stairs to the entrance.

He came rushing as soon as I opened it, with this murderous look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with the deal that was set up this morning with Alistair?"

"Alice called me in a panic because Bella was kidnapped by some random asshole that drove up to the front of the auction house. She saw everything that happened and the fucker tried to run over her," he said in a serious voice. "Do you think this is that douchebag Riley Biers that was at the gallery last night?"

Rage...motherfucking white hot rage was all I felt after hearing that.

"Yeah, I'm sure that has to be the fucker that took her," I said through clenched teeth with my hands balled into tight fists.

Jasper waited on me as I took deep breaths to steady myself because she needed me to stay level headed in order to rescue her.

While my first instinct was to break everything in my fucking way, it was not going to bring her back to me.

"Grab your phone, Edward, and let's get the hell out of here. While you are driving, I can possibly hack into her phone's GPS location by using yours, but I can't be sure about it."

"Shit, Jasper...I'm desperate, but I know if anyone can do it, then my money is on you."

The Audi roared to life and I drove out of the garage like a madman while he ran his fingers over the screen.

I had no idea where to really drive for several minutes until he pulled up some information about her phone.

"They headed north about five miles from the auction house. I entered the original location from where they left, and now it seems the place she is at is...oh shit, man," he said as he looked over at me.

"What? Where the hell is she?"

"The address is an abandoned crack house that the Volturi used several months ago before the city police raided it. This means either Riley has a connection to them or he just coincidentally chose the same spot they used to bring her there."

"And I know exactly where that shithole is, Jasper," I told him as I drove further on towards the place where my girl was.

Riley Biers was going to fucking die today by my hands.

In the hidden compartment under the driver's seat, I kept an extra glock and ammunition for occasions such as this.

"Holy shit, Edward...stop the car or fucking pull over now," he said as he looked over at me.

"Tell me why the hell I need to do that when I'm almost there?"

He set the phone on the dashboard and I knew exactly why he told me that.

Once I had a quick glance, I had no choice other than to park the car on the side of the road.

Every bit of the murderous rage was threatening to take over as picture after picture came over the screen.

Jasper got out of the car, and being the more level headed of the two of us, he took over driving for me.

Then I heard her ringtone.

_"Bella? Where the fuck are you? Are you safe?"_

"Hello to you too, Edward...don't worry about your girlfriend. She's fucking fine. In fact, we are getting ready to fuck really hard in a few minutes, but we wanted you to see a few pictures before it happened."

I knew that voice...it was the shithead Riley who had kidnapped her.

_"Don't you dare touch one inch of her body, douchebag. Bella, I am coming there now, and Riley...I WILL PUT A FUCKING BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!"_

Then I heard her voice, and it almost pained me to hear her talking.

"I love you and I know you are coming for me...I belong to you."

"Shut the fuck up, Isabella," I heard him say before he did something to her.

"_Did you just fucking hit her? You're as good as dead, you worthless son of a bitch."_

"I think we're done talking. Besides, she'll realize what she's been missing since you've been fucking her with your pencil dick. Bye bye and fuck off asshole."

Just as the line went dead, Jasper drove up into a yard, and I told him to get out so I could retrieve the gun from under the driver's seat.

As soon as I had done that, he pushed opened the front door to let me get inside the place.

I saw her torn skirt on the floor...the worst of possibilities entered my mind.

Bella is so fucking strong I reminded myself as I came back to the room where I saw him over her, his hands trying to take her pistol out of her firm grasp.

I fired a shot directly beside him on the wall, and the fucker finally looked up at me.

"You're done, shithead...you are so fucking done now," I told him as he moved off her towards the wall.

She got up from the floor, with her gun still in her hand, and came over to me.

"You need to get out of this room now. Jasper is waiting to take you to the car, and I promise I will be there in a few minutes once I get rid of him," I told her as I kept my eyes on Riley because I knew he would try anything now.

Before I could give her the comfort and love she desperately needed, I had to get this rage out of my system that was ready to come out this fucking second.

When she left the room, I moved to stand directly in front of him.

*************************beginning of violence****************************************** *

"Before I kill you, I need some fucking answers douchebag…are you working for Aro?"

His body was shaking more as I stared him down.

"Does it make any difference if I am? You're hell bent on killing me now, so why should I answer your questions? But I will say she's a fucking lousy lay because I fucked her hard-"

I wasted no time shooting straight at his hand, and it shattered in front of him.

"Now," I roared, "you are going to tell me if you are one of his thugs even if I have to shoot off the other hand."

He was screaming, gasping for breath, and I was done with his shit.

"You fucking pussy..this one is because you just can't follow fucking directions," I told him before I shot off his other hand.

This time, I intentionally missed so it could dangle off his wrist just to increase his pain that much more.

"You sick fuck," he yelled in between his keen cries.

"And this one is for Bella," I told him as I shot his cock off because I knew that is what she would have done if she was here.

The floor was covered in blood splatter, torn pieces of flesh, and fractured bones.

Riley was wallowing around in it, and the sight of this was akin to vindication for the damage he caused to us.

I kicked him a few times in the side simply because he deserved it.

"Are you still alive shithead?"

He moaned out a few unintelligible words, but I knew he was close to death.

With my foot, I rolled him over, took one last look at him, and put one last bullet between his eyes to end his life.

***************************end of violence************************************

As I walked out of the room, I took in a deep breath of air.

It was time to put this behind me like I did every other murder I committed, because I had to focus on her needs now.

When I got out of the disgusting house, Jasper was waiting with her in the car, and he had covered her up with the spare blanket I kept in the trunk.

"Hey man, I need you to do me a favor," I told him after I walked up to the car. "Can you burn his body for me? We need to destroy any evidence that could trace him to us. I have an extinguisher in the trunk for you to put it out."

"Yeah, I was getting ready to ask you about that. Let me get on it so we can go home."

While he was getting out the materials to finish the job, I got into the backseat with Bella who was holding her knees to her chest.

Without a word spoken, I pulled her shaking body into my arms.

"I fought him off as much as I could because I knew you wanted me to be strong," she whispered.

One of my hands was on the back of her head while the other was on the middle of her back.

"I had to get here as fast as possible. I knew you were going to fight back, but I had this fear that he would rape you."

She cried softly for a few minutes before Jasper came back to the car.

He drove us out of there in the direction of the penthouse, but no one was interested in carrying on a conversation.

We shared a silent thank you after he pulled to the elevator door after I pulled her into my arms to carry her upstairs.

"Edward," she began, "I..I need to ask you a question please."

"You can ask me anything. Just tell me what is on your mind so I can help you," I told her after the door opened to the hallway.

"Do you think it's possible for us to go away for several days? I have this urge to be alone with you for a long span of time. I have not taken any time off in well over a year, and, after Philip learns about what happened, he might understand why I need time away."

"I wanted to talk with you about that tonight, Bella," I told her as I carried her to the bedroom. "How do you feel about leaving for Florida? I planned on surprising you earlier with it."

For the first time since I had seen her at the auction house, she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"I can't express how much it means to me that you planned to take me away all along, Edward. We need time away from Chicago," she began. "But...I can we take a bath together? I need you to remove any lingering traces of his touch on my body."

"That's what I had in mind for us," I told her when I took her hand to lead her to the bathroom.

"You always know what I need," she said softly looking up at me.

"Of course, and then I'll reheat dinner for us and then I'll carry you back to our bed and make sweet love to you. Does that sound good?"

She nodded her head before I began to take off my clothes, which were going to be burned soon to prevent anyone from getting any trace evidence from them.

After she was in the water, I joined her in it, pulling her close to me as I ran my hands over her soft skin.

"Please don't let me go...ever," she whispered.

"Never, Satin Doll," I said as I held her closer.

She rested her head over my heart, and I prayed that she could feel how much love I had for her every time I touched her.

More than anything else, I wanted her to feel comfortable again.

We took our time bathing each other, but the longing we had was present every time I looked in her brown eyes.

"You know I love you so much," I said as I ran my damp fingers over her cheekbone. "I can't wait for us to be away from here so I can show you just how deep my feelings are for you."

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she looked up at me.

"Where are we going in Florida? I've never been to the south before."

We both shared a welcomed laugh over her honest words.

"That makes two of us, Bella," I told her as the mood began to shift. "I have a private cottage booked for a week for us on Sanibel Island on the western coast. We need this time away for us to be alone, and I've wanted to see how you look in a bikini while lying on the sand. Can you blame me?"

"Well, if I have to wear something at the beach, I'm sure you would prefer a two piece swimsuit over anything else," she said as we got out of the tub.

"It's either that or nothing at all, which is actually my preference."

She had a more relaxed look on her face as I dried her off and took her to the bed, where I covered her up to keep warm.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with dinner for us, so just lie here and relax," I told her before pressing my lips to her forehead.

I warmed up the plates of lasagna in the kitchen while I kept my eyes on the bedroom.

Bella did not know I had a personal shopper from Neiman Marcus send over a small wardrobe for our trip, which included new lingerie and plenty of bikinis.

Since this was going to be our first trip together, I intended for it to be as close to perfection as possible.

That also included proposing to her, hopefully tomorrow at sunset if all of my plans worked out accordingly.

She had her eyes closed with her cheek resting on her hand when I came into the room with dinner, but she opened them as soon as I set it down.

"You look so beautiful and peaceful resting in our bed, but I know you are hungry," I told her as she sat up.

We were quiet for a few minutes before she looked up from her plate with a small grin on her face that I had missed.

"Philip came into my office with a picture of the us in the newspaper, and he asked me a few questions about my involvement with you and your family. I think you would be proud of how I handled them."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Basically," she began after swallowing a bite, "I told him that we are extremely happy and that he has no business passing any judgement on your family. He made uninformed remarks about you all that I was not about to take into any form of consideration. The best part was when he said that I knew when to call him out on his bullshit, which I knew that's all it really was."

Yet again, she floored me with her amazing level of self assurance that was one of the qualities that attracted me to her in the beginning.

It always made me come back for more since I was at her mercy anyway.

"Now I know I have to marry you, Satin Doll. For you to take up for me, for my family...to your boss...fuck, I'm speechless but thoroughly proud of you."

I leaned over to kiss her mouth gently several times, but, with each brush of her lips over mine, it was becoming more intense.

Holy shit, we needed this as much as we needed dinner, if not more.

She pulled me down on top of her while my tongue massaged over hers and my arms went around her body.

"Edward...oh god, I need you...make me yours again," she said in between breaths when I moved to kiss down her neck.

It would be impossible for me to put an end to this, so I removed everything that was in the way on the bed

Our desperate need for the passionate intimacy we craved was growing faster as I licked and sucked over her curves while she asked for more.

When I ran my fingers over her tattoo, I became even further aroused because it was my name on her gorgeous body.

"I can't wait a second longer, Bella...I need to be inside you now."

The look on her face was more than enough to encourage me to spread her legs.

"God, you feel perfect," she said while I slid deep into her pussy.

"Mmmmmmm, so do you," she murmured as I slowly moved inside her.

The feeling of her walls surrounding my cock was pure heaven; I wanted to be buried inside her all night so long as it was what she wanted.

I laid my forehead on hers as I went further inside, and I took her right hand in my left one to lay it on the pillow near us.

"You'll always be mine to love and protect, Satin Doll. Every damn wish I ever had came true when we fell in love. My heart is in your hands from now on," I told her before I kissed her face.

I was laying my heart open to her, I've never been this tender or loving with any woman before. She is fucking everything to me.

Her eyes sparkled with deep emotions when they met mine.

"I can feel every bit of your affection for me, Edward. You heal me...make me whole...and I can never love you enough. This is what I want forever...you and me and all of the passion we share."

I captured her mouth in a deep kiss that mimicked how deep I was plunging inside her.

I felt her hands gripping mine as she moved against me.

She let out soft whimpers as I felt her orgasm drawing closer by the moment, and I wanted to give her all the pleasure she ached for.

"Please don't stop...I'm so close my protector, so close."

When she called me that, it made me love her with a deeper passion that took over my existence.

I moved deeper inside her as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Fuck Bella, so fucking good," I murmured as her walls clenched around.

"Yes... yes... Edward, mmmmm.. yes, fuck," she panted as she held me to her.

Our bodies were fully connected when she came on my cock, and I felt every bit of her release saturated my cock.

My thrusts became more intense and deeper inside her pussy to the point where I could not hold back.

Her moans spurred me on as she gripped onto me tighter; no, I could not stop from coming inside her because the pleasure took over my body.

"Edward," she moaned as I pushed in as deep as I could.

I moved my hands to the side of her head as i thrusted wildly inside her.

"Fuck... fuck ... fuck," I chanted as I stilled above her and came hard as I shuddered and roared her name.

Her hand slipped over my tattoo slowly while she sucked on my neck...shit it felt so good.

"Mmm, all mine," she whispered before moving her head back to look up into my face.

"Yours, Satin Doll. Every part of me is all yours," I murmured as I laid my forehead against hers as I trembled above her.

I would have never thought I could be this vulnerable with another woman, but it was more than worth it for her.

Bella made me feel emotions that I hadn't allowed in my heart for years.

Now it was impossible to stop them from making their presence known every damn minute.

When I looked into her face, I became the man I knew she needed me to be, and I wanted to be him for the rest of my life.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you, too, with all of my life," I told her before we began sharing soft kisses.

I was still inside her, since neither of us liked losing the connection too fast.

Even though I wanted to stay in this position all night, she still needed to finish dinner before falling asleep.

She agreed with me about that after I pulled out slowly, and I picked the tray off the floor to set it on the bed.

While she was eating, I went into the bathroom to clean up before joining her.

"I need to burn these clothes, Bella, but I will be right back," I told her after I slid on some boxers.

She nodded as she continued to eat her dinner.

In the spare bathroom, I set everything in the tub, lit the match, and tossed it with them to watch the flames take over the fabric.

I was more than happy to see them burn up.

Once everything was turning to a black mess of ashes, I turned the water on to put out the fire since I was done.

The smell of the burnt clothes was pungent; all I wanted was to inhale my girl's sweet fragrance as I held her next to me.

I threw out the trash in the kitchen a few minutes later before going back in the bedroom.

I stood in the doorway and watched Bella as she ate.

Her plate was almost empty when I sat beside her on the bed.

"I am so very sorry," she said in a sweet voice.

"I'm a little confused...why are you apologizing?"

"I should have waited on you before I finished eating dinner, and I'm very sleepy now."

I gave her a kiss on her forehead before I took her dish to set it aside for her.

After we were settled in bed together, she laid her head near my heart, and the feeling of tranquility took over me.

My girl was safe in my arms where I could keep a steady watch over her for hours.

"When you wake up in the morning, all you need to do is to call Philip. We can get ready to go to the airport afterward. Now close your eyes my beautiful Satin Doll and dream of our vacation. This time tomorrow night, we might be making love on the beach under the moonlight."

She was barely awake while I told her that, but I wanted her to have that on her mind as she fell asleep.

I let out a deep breath while I ran my fingers over her precious face.

This time tomorrow might, she would have my ring on her finger, and we would be one step closer to being married.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning, I was soaking wet which was all due in part to a few sensual dreams I had of Edward making love to me.

The other part was due to his very hard erection that was pressing near my tattooed hip.

Yes, I fucking loved having his name and his family's crest on my body permanently.

Once I adjusted my position over him, I was able to slide his thick shaft inside me.

Shit...he felt amazing inside me.

While I began moving over him, I felt his hands firmly grasping my sides; then he looked directly at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you like waking up in the morning this way?" I asked him. "You were almost begging for me to ride you, and I had to have my needs fulfilled too."

He grabbed me tighter, pulling me closer to him as he sat further up in bed.

As I arched my back in pleasure, he took one of my nipples in his mouth to lap at it hungrily.

"Fuck," he moaned after releasing it. "You're too damn sexy for your own good. Can you feel how fucking hard you get me? I'll make sure only I take care of your needs, Satin Doll, because you are mine."

When he said I belonged to him, oh god, it brought me that much closer to an orgasm.

And I was on the edge, but I needed him to fuck my pussy harder.

"Mmmmmm, pound me Edward. Show me just how fast you can fuck me."

He took my challenge seriously; his hands moved down to my ass while mine rested on his chest .

"You like a hard ride, don't you Bella? You want to soak my cock with your sweet cum? Fuck me baby...just like that," he said right before I came hard.

My head fell back, my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and I surrendered to my orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Edward...yes, god yes your cock, shit it's...fucking perfect."

The sensations were traveling through my body which made me shake as he held me down over him.

Seeing the look on his face, feeling his touch on every inch of my skin...it reduced me to a woman who would beg for this every time.

His never ending thrusts brought him to an orgasm, which I selfishly and thoroughly enjoyed as much as he did.

"Oh fuck, Bella, yes, shit," he murmured as he came filling my pussy with thick, hot ribbons of cum.

My mouth traveled over his chest up his neck in the direction of his ear while he cried my name out.

"Mmmmm, I'll always be your girl, Edward, because you possess me," I whispered softly.

"Yes...fuck yes, you're mine forever, all mine," he said before turning his head to kiss the side of my face.

His hands were on either side of my face as he pulled me closer to press his mouth to mine.

His tongue slid into my mouth and it tangled with mine as we clung to each other.

"I love waking you up this way," I murmured as I pulled away and looked into his green eyes.

"You know I fucking love when you wake me up this way," he said as he rolled me over onto my back.

We looked into each other's eyes as his paced slowed progressively till he eventually pulled out. "I love you," I said as he held me.

"I love you so much, and we have a flight to get ready for this morning. Are you happy that we'll be in Florida in a few hours?"

"Of course I am, but there is a problem," I told him as we sat up in bed. "I don't have the clothes I need for a trip to the beach. The weather is completely different from Chicago."

"Bella, I need you to wait right here for a few moments, and you'll feel better once I comeback in the room," he said as he got up off the bed.

What the hell was he doing? I ran my fingers through my sex hair as I waited on him to return.

When he came back in the bedroom, Edward had a large suitcase in one hand that he set on the bed.

"With the exception of anything you need that is in the bathroom, you are packed and ready for our vacation."

"Wait...I don't understand. How did you do this for me?" I asked while I stood up.

He opened the case for me to look inside after I walked over to him.

Everything I'd ever need was inside...bathing suits, lingerie, clothes, and underwear.

"Yesterday morning, I called Neiman Marcus to speak with one of the personal shoppers. Since they make purchases for me, I had her to buy specific clothes for you since you would not have enough time to shop for yourself."

"This is nothing short of amazing...no has ever did anything like this for me, except for Alice."

I ran my fingers over his face as he took me back into his arms.

"I want to spoil you every single day of our lives. Will you let me?" he asked.

"How can I never say no to you," I told him right as his lips began brushing over mine.

We were on the verge on another knee buckling kiss when I heard the incessant noise of my phone ringing away in my bag.

"Damn it," he muttered when I broke away to see who needed to speak with me.

"Good morning, Philip. I'm actually glad you called," I told him since his name came across the screen.

_"Hello Bella. I just got off the phone with Alice a few minutes ago. She told me what happened, and I needed to see if you were okay."_

"Yes I am fine, safe, alive, and it's mostly because of Edward. Before you say one word about him, the asshole that kidnapped me was an ex boyfriend who was obsessed with me. This had nothing to do with the Cullens, and I would appreciate it if you left them out of this."

I was not about to to let him know that I believed this had anything to do with Edward's family or the Volturi.

In this situation, he needed to be ignorant of certain facts.

_"Alice did not tell me who he was probably because she did not know who pulled into the parking lot. Thank god I have the security tapes that can be reviewed so we can get some information about the car."_

I was not going to tell him that Riley was dead either because some things were better left unsaid.

"I need to take some time off, Philip. The events of yesterday have taken a toll on me, and I need to get away for a week. The last time I took a vacation was well over a year ago, and I am certain you can handle it if I take a leave of absence. I hope you can understand this."

_"And I'll bet you are leaving town with Edward aren't you?"_

I let out a deep breath of air as I composed myself to continue this conversation.

I could see Edward looking at me as I talked.

"While it's none of your business, I will say that we are leaving for Florida together. I know it's difficult for you to believe this, but I am safe with him...far more than anyone else. Now I am seconds away from hanging up unless you have something positive to tell me."

_"I apologize if I offended you, Bella, and it might be good for you to take some time off. So long as he takes care of you, then I hope you have a good trip." _

"Thank you Philip, and yes, he does take wonderful care of me. I will see you in a week," I said as I hung up the phone.

Before I could toss it into my bag, I felt a strong pair of sculpted arms wrap around my body and I was pulled next to him.

"I fucking love you hard for what you said to him. Don't ever think you can't take on any challenge, Satin Doll."

"I don't let anyone intimidate me," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"And that is one of the sexiest things about you. Now where were we before he rudely interrupted us? Oh I remember...right here," he said before capturing my lips with his in a smoldering kiss.

When his tongue brushed over mine, shivers ran up and down my back, and intensity pounded through my veins.

My body was aching for his every touch since it had become my fucking drug of choice.

"Bella," he said after stopping, "please believe me when I say that I do not want to stop, but we have a plane to catch very soon. We'll have an entire week to spend however we choose, and you are going to be in my arms almost every minute."

After he pecked my lips a few more times, he closed the suitcase and we finished getting ready to leave.

My appetite for breakfast was almost non existent due to the excitement I felt over the trip.

Edward told me that the flight would only take us two and a half hours before we landed at Ft. Myers.

He took the bags down to the Audi as I made one last check of our room to see if we left anything behind that was of importance.

Once I was certain I had everything I needed, I waited for him on the couch as he finished last minute details in his office.

He was so sexy when he was in the middle of working.

Temptation was beckoning me to strip me down, walk right in front of him, and let my man fuck me over his desk.

It would not take much persuasion on my part to convince him to do that, but it would have to wait until we returned home.

I always loved having something to look forward to in the future.

After he walked out towards me, the corners of my mouth moved upward into a seductive smile, so I hoped he was wondering what was on my mind.

"Let's get out of here, Bella," he said as I stood up. "You know I've never seen any woman that was as gorgeous as you are, and I know you've had some dirty thoughts in your mind. That look on your face is a dead giveaway every time."

We talked while we made our way to the car.

"Every time I see you I can't help but think about certain desires I want us to explore together. Since we have this time away, I'm hoping that will happen."

He pulled down his glasses to look at me before we pulled out of the garage.

"Satin Doll, you have no idea what I have in store for us, but you can plan on being fully pleasured when you fall asleep on top of me at night."

"I'm looking forward to every moment," I told him as he grabbed my hand with his.

He pushed his glasses back up and kissed my hand as he pulled out of the garage.

Along the way to O'Hare, I spoke with Alice to let her know that I was fine since she needed to know.

Honestly, I was thankful she let Jasper know what happened when Riley kidnapped me.

Had it not been for her quick thinking, they could not have found me as fast.

When I told her we were leaving this morning for Florida, she asked me to bring back a souvenir for her, and I told Alice we were not about to forget her.

I hung up with her after we started walking into the airport with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

We checked our luggage and then we went through security with no problems, but he was still as protective and watchful over me as ever.

After we were on the plane, he was more relaxed than I had seen him in he past few days, except for the times we made love.

"What are we going to do at the beach besides the obvious, Edward?" I asked him after we took off.

He placed a kiss on my forehead after he tucked me under his chin.

"Mostly, I want to be alone with you, but we could go for some moonlight swims in the ocean. I'm sure your sexy body would look amazing under the moon."

"Mmm.. that sounds exactly like heaven to me."

It was nice to simply relax on the flight, for us to be a man and a woman in love without the distractions of life to hinder us.

"This is wonderful," I said as I leaned on his shoulder.

His grasp on my side was firm, yet loving; it was exactly what I needed in this moment.

The flight attendants were moving through the cabin, distributing the soft drinks and mini pretzels as one stopped next to Edward's seat.

"What would you like to drink, Sir?" she purred.

"My girlfriend and I would like a Coke please," Edward said as he squeezed my hand.

She busied herself with getting two Cokes before coming back and handing them to us.

"If there is anything else you require Sir, my name is Amber."

I watched as she slipped Edward a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, Amber," I told her as she went to walk away. "What was on that note that you handed too casually to my boyfriend a few seconds ago?"

If my instincts were right, she was obviously trying in vain to give Edward her phone number, but his interests were all on me forever.

"It..it was, um...a phone number?" she responded in a voice that belonged to a teenager that had a crush.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave us the hell alone for the rest of the flight. Otherwise I will be in contact with your manager the moment this plane arrives in Florida. I'll have you removed from your job if necessary."

"You don't have the authority," she said as she glared at me.

Edward turned around in his seat slowly, and for one brief moment, I felt sorry for Amber.

"I may not, but my boyfriend here does," I said with a gleam in my eyes.

"No one and I do mean no one fucks with this lady. Get your manager over here right now before I have to find him," he said with a tone that was intimidating.

His serious, protective nature was out in full force as she walked away in a hurry, and he ripped the note apart.

A few minutes later a gentleman appeared at Edward's side.

"Hello Sir, my name is Ben. I'm in charge of the flight attendants on this flight. How may I help you?"

He explained the situation that occurred previously with Amber while I sat back to relax.

"I am very sorry for her behavior, and she will be reprimanded severely. This is her third offense of this nature. I will always have your flight comped. I'm very sorry that she was rude to you and your wife," he said as he shook Edward's hand.

The whole incident was laughable in my opinion because she was insane to think that he would give her the time of day, much less ever call her.

"Thank you, Ben," Edward said as he walked away.

He looked over at me with grin on his face after he let out a long held breath.

"What is on your mind?" I asked looking at him.

"We make a great team, Bella. She never expected you to go off on her and that was sexy," he said as he leaned in to kiss my mouth. "I can't wait to get you alone."

We were on the verge of making out when we had to buckle up before the plane landed.

"Fuck," he whispered as he checked to make sure my seat belt was buckled.

"And we'll do that soon," I told him as he held my hand in his. "I love you so much."

He let out a deep laugh that was infectious.

I couldn't help but laugh with him as the plane descended and soon we were touching down in Florida.

Once we were off the plane, he escorted me to baggage claim where he found out luggage quickly, and then we walked to the front of the airport where our car was waiting.

Like the gentleman he truly was, Edward helped me into the car before speaking with the driver, and I sat back enjoying the luxury.

This was far better than spending a day at work even if I truly loved what I did.

I was looking at my Cullen charm when he slid in next to my side, placing his arm around my shoulder.

The screen went up to give us some much needed privacy; his mouth sought out mine immediately following this.

Good god, the way the man kissed left me dazed for minutes afterward.

Our tongues tangled together as I pulled on the back of his hair, needing to feel him closer to me.

The heat outside was nothing compared to the heat we were generating with our bodies.

We broke apart so that we could breath, but his lips never left my skin as he kissed and nipped his way down to my collarbone.

I was moaning loudly as he moved me into his lap and he gripped my hips as he moved me over his erection.

"Bella," he began as he looked into my eyes, "after we have dinner, I want to take a walk with you on the beach."

"Of course we can do that, my protector, since you told me we were going to take a dip in the ocean."

We shared many soft kisses before arriving at Sanibel Island, which I fell in love with as we rode through the streets.

There was a set of beach cottages that we passed before stopping at the main office.

An older woman came out with a clipboard and a set of keys for us; after he signed his name, we were off to our home for the week.

Once we came to a final stop, Edward and the driver took out the bags while I unlocked the door.

The jeans and t shirt I was wearing needed to be changed soon because I felt overdressed.

He caught me in the middle of stripping when he set the suitcase on the plush bed.

"I know what you're thinking since it's the same thing on my mind, But if we get started, we'll never leave this bedroom," I told him as I tossed my bra onto the bed.

"In this case, I won't fight you on that, Bella. There is a specific reason that I want to take you to the beach after dinner," he said as he took off his shirt.

"Why is that?" I asked.

He opened the suitcase with one hand before taking off his jeans, but he had not answered my question.

That lead me to believe he had something very important planned for me.

"All I'm going to say is that you will remember this night forever," he finally told me after he slid on a pair of black swim trunks and they were very low slung.

Edward had this way about him that made thinking, concentrating, or generally breathing

difficult for me.

But it was my turn to torture him as I looked through the selection of swimwear in the suitcase.

I could feel the heat of his stare when I decided upon a red one for this memorable occasion.

"Beautiful and sexy," he murmured as I slipped on the bottom piece.

I barely had the top piece tied before he drew me into his strong embrace.

"You're very enticing, Ms. Swan," he murmured as he crushed his lips to mine.

The meager amount of control I was holding onto could easily slip through my fingers as he plundered my mouth with his tongue.

He liked to slide his fingers under the edge of my bikini bottom as much as I liked to feel them there.

Yet he continued to torture me with soft kisses along my jawline even when I tried to move back.

"You're driving this man insane," he began. "Let's get out of the damn bedroom before we're both naked. Besides, I still have certain plans for us on the beach."

"What are we doing for dinner? I asked as he pulled on a shirt.

He watched as I wrapped a sarong around my waist as we walked out into the living room.

Upon entering the kitchen, we discovered that the staff supplied more than enough food for the week for us.

"I'm going to make us some sandwiches, and you can sit there and watch, Satin Doll."

I nodded as I sat at the counter while I became lost in my dirty thoughts over him.

I wanted him to pull my clothes off and fuck me hard against the stainless steel refrigerator.

Mmm.. fuck, I can feel the wetness pooling between my thighs as I shifted on the stool.

"Problem, Bella?" he asked with a smirk as he sat our plates down.

"No," I said as I crossed my legs and sat up higher with a seductive look in my face.

"Hmm... I think something has turned you on. Are you wet?" he asked as he stood in front of me. "Should I see if that's true?"

The sound of his voice was overwhelming me...his heated gaze never tore away from mine.

"Answer me, now," he demanded.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I answered looking up into his dark green eyes.

His intense look was hypnotic, so much that I felt like I was losing myself in it.

The tension in the room was growing more by the second...I wanted him to say something to me.

Instead of words, he lifted me off the stool to pull me next to his chest in a warm embrace.

"I'm only holding back from exploring your tempting body, but rest assured, you won't hide anything from me much longer," he told me before letting me go.

We settled back onto the stools and ate our sandwiches as his hand never left my thigh.

He distracted me the entire time we were eating dinner.

His fingers moved against my skin, intensifying the sensations I was feeling; damn...I was not going to last much longer at this rate.

I tried my hardest to eat my sandwich, but my attention was no longer on the food.

"Edward, as much as I want to finish eating, I think it might be a good idea for us to save it for later."

"That's fine because I'm rather anxious to get you out on the beach," he said with a grin.

Minutes later, after the cottage was locked up, my hand was firmly placed in his while we walked toward the ocean.

When I looked down on the sand, there were dozens of shells in various sizes and colors, but one caught my attention above the others.

It had bands of pink, beige, and brown on both sides; the center was flat, but the edges curled.

After I showed it to him, Edward placed it in his pocket before we walked further down the beach.

Small waves came up and tickled my toes while the setting sun turned the clouds into vibrant shades of rose and cotton candy pink.

It was exactly like the pictures I had seen numerous times, but this surpassed any mental images I had gained over the years.

He stopped at one point while we were walking, kissed my lips, and told me to close my eyes.

When he told me to open them, he was down on one knee with the seashell in his left hand; inside was an amazing diamond ring.

"From the moment I met you, Bella, I started to fall endlessly for you. When I learned about how resilient and confident you are, then I knew it was not just your beauty and intelligence that drew me to you. I was floored by how accepting you were of my family, as well as what our family does. While you belong to me, I want more than anything for you to wear my ring and for you to be my wife forever...will you please marry me Satin Doll?"

"Yes, Edward...a million times yes...there is no other answer I could ever give you," I told him after brushing away a tear.

He kissed my ring finger before sliding it on, and then he captured my lips with his until we broke for air.

Our mutual desire was building as we shared passionate open mouthed kisses while the waves crashed over our feet.

The sun had fallen well below the horizon once we ambled back to the beach cottage.

Before we made it into the bedroom, any shred of swimwear we had on was discarded to the nether regions of the living room.

Our mouths explored, tasted, and sucked each other's skin hungrily.

When I took his thick cock in my mouth, he guided my head with his hands, but he would not let me make him come.

Instead, he fingered me to an intense orgasm before setting me over his cock.

"That's it, Bella, ride me hard till you come," he said when he grabbed my hips. "Fuck, I get so hard when I see my name on your sexy body."

He would slow his pace some only to look at me with a devious grin on his face, and it damn near made me come.

"How much do you want this? Your walls are so fucking tight now, but I'll bet they'll be even more when I start pounding you more," he said. "Give me an answer...how badly do you want to come?"

"Please, god please let me come, Edward...I can't take much more...fuck me harder."

"As you please, my beautiful Satin Doll, but know this...I fucking own you forever," he told me as he began fucking me harder.

I had to steady my body with my hands on his chest while my orgasm rushed over me, holding me captive to deep self indulgence.

"Mmmmm...mmmmmm, don't stop...please don't stop," I begged as I felt his cock twitch inside me.

"Shit, Bella, it feels so fucking good."

He pulled me down to his chest while ribbons of his hot cum filled my pussy.

I would never have enough of him, not in ten lifetimes if it were possible to live that long.

Our mouths collided in a deep, sensual kiss that felt almost endless, much like our love making.

Even while he rolled me onto my back, his lips were still over mine, sucking and nibbling to his heart's content...as if I would complain about that.

After some unknown length of time, he pulled out with a deep moan as I laid on the bed automatically aching for his touch once more.

My body was weak, worn out, and I was thoroughly spent in the best of ways.

Once I was finally lying on top of Edward, he ran his fingers over my face lovingly.

"I want to wake up and go to sleep with the image of your smile every day for the rest of my life, " he said. "Loving you and keeping you safe are the most honorable parts of my life."

"I love you passionately, my protector, with all that I am and all that I will ever be. We will have a beautiful life together."

His tender touch was lulling me to sleep, but I looked up one more time to see him looking down at me.

"I love you, Satin Doll, and I hope you have sweet dreams."

"Mmmmm, love you too, Edward," I whispered as I felt him kiss my eyelids close.

Our first night by the sea had come to a peaceful end.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight

**EPOV**

I woke up with Bella's body pressed against my side, as her hand rested on my chest.

This was the way she always slept at night so I could watch after her for hours.

Her engagement ring looked perfect on her tiny hand, and it served as one more reminder of how she belonged only to me.

Gently, I lifted it to my mouth to place soft kisses over her skin as I had done this all night while she dreamed peacefully.

We could not get married soon enough in my opinion because I wanted her to be my wife sooner rather than later.

Images of Bella in a white dress standing next to me at the altar flashed in front of my eyes, but it would never be as good as the real thing.

Our wedding would have to be quiet and small to avoid the attention of the media because they would be all over it.

Please, I quietly prayed, please let Aro stay the hell away from the ceremony.

While I hated to have bloodshed on our wedding day, I knew she would not put it past me to take someone out if they threatened anyone.

This was not the time to get lost in thought about glocks, the Volturi, and various ways of dismembering them, not while I had my beautiful fiancée so near me.

Her hair fell over her face, and I moved it back to gaze at her gorgeous features...fuck I was lucky man.

My cock hardened further as I looked at her gorgeous face.

Her full pink lips parted as she took in deep breath.

No other woman could hold a candle to her because she was everything I dreamed of having in a woman.

Intelligence.

Confidence.

Beauty.

And the ability to accept me for who I was.

Not to mention sexy as hell.

Since I had a deep urge to feel her succulent body over mine, I pulled her over and pressed my lips to hers.

"Satin Doll, I miss your sweet brown eyes. It's been too many hours since I've lost myself in them," I whispered. "I'm deeply in love with you."

The shadow of her smile crept over her face, and I was taken back more every day by it.

"Beautiful...oh god you're so fucking beautiful," I said against her pillow soft lips..

Her tongue invaded my mouth as mine did the same to hers; it seemed we had not kissed in days or months.

Her fragranced hair fell on both sides of my face like it did last night when we made love.

I pulled back some of it with one of my hands before angling her head.

We broke away but she snuggled contentedly under my chin with my arms encircling her.

"I didn't get to tell you good morning, Edward," she said, "but I will tell you that I am so happily in love with you."

She ran her fingers over my face before leaning up to glide her tongue over my lips.

In the blink of an eye, she moved back, slipped out of my embrace, and ran off giggling.

"Catch me if you can," she yelled back at me from the bathroom.

"I don't think you can get away from me that easily, Bella," I called to her after getting out of bed.

She was just turning on the water when I got in the bathroom.

"Come inside with me, Edward...I want to show you something." she told me with a glint in her eye that turned me on.

The water was falling over her body when I stepped in, and she was lifting her arm over her head to reach for the removable shower head.

"Want to watch me come?" she asked as she directed it at her pussy after she spread her

legs for me.

Fuck me.

My cock was starting to leak as her moans began to fill the bathroom.

"Does that feel good, Bella? I'll have you pressed next to the wall soon. Keep your eyes on my aching cock while you fuck your sweet pussy. Think about how I want to fuck it hard, how I want to lick it till you come."

"Oh fuck," she said, "Mmmmm, I want you to bury your cock inside me, Edward. How hard is it right now? Do you want to fuck me till you come?"

I moved over to lick her neck and pinch her hard nipples while she continued to let the water hit her.

"I'm so fucking hard, Satin Doll," I told her as I moved one hand over to hers. "Feel what you do to me, how much I want to mark you again."

Her hand was under mine as we stroked my length together.

"I'm...oh fuck I'm going to come," she told me as I sucked her collarbone.

I pushed the damn shower head out of the way, lifted her up by her ass, and plunged all the way in her pussy.

After I moved us back to the wall, she squirted out all over my cock and her thighs as we began fucking hard.

"Yes, Edward, feels so good. Take me any way you want...just fucking mark me."

Her legs were pushed up while her sweet pussy clenched around my cock.

"You bet I'm going to mark you, baby because you're mine. And this is my pussy to fuck and fill with my cum. I know you need it...you fucking crave it like a drug."

After a few hard, deep thrusts, my cock exploded inside her with my cum hitting her wet walls.

"Fuck...Bella, oh shit, you are mine," I yelled as I felt her nails running down my back.

Her body was shaking while she moaned my name continually, and I knew logically I needed to set her back on her feet.

I pushed in just a few more times before moving her legs from around my waist.

Her arms went around my neck as my tongue slipped in between her sweet lips.

After I pulled back, she had a glazed over look in her eyes that was impossible to resist, and I knew it was all due to the pleasure I brought her.

"Bella, god, you...make it hard for me to breathe when you look at me like that. I'm completely devoted to you always," I told her before we bathed each other.

"I'm utterly devoted to you," she said as she placed her hand over my heart as I caught a glimpse of the diamond sparkling in the light.

We finished in the shower, went back to the bedroom, and made out as we tried to get ready to go to the beach.

Her body called to me, and I couldn't resist touching her every moment.

"Bella, you're so tempting," I said as I moved my lips over the curve of her neck.

I nipped and sucked on her collarbone as she moaned and pressed her luscious body against mine.

Fuck, we were never going to make it to the beach at this rate.

Her tiny hand traveled down my chest to the waistband of my swim trunks.

She slipped it inside and brushed it over my hardened length.

"Bella," I murmured pulling away from her skin.

"Let me pleasure you?" she asked looking up at me.

My swim trunks were soon discarded once I told her yes, and she wasted no time taking me into her warm, inviting mouth.

While it was difficult for me to allow her to do this, her eagerness removed the negative memories I associated with allowing her to go down on me.

Other women used to get on their knees anytime for me just to get me off, but Bella was my world and so vastly different.

Fuck she could make me feel so damn good with every swipe of her nimble tongue.

Her tongue and her hand worked in tandem as she sucked me in deeper into her mouth and moaned around me.

"Fuck... fuck, Bella," I chanted as my hand fisted in her hair, guiding her gently over my engorged cock.

She pulled me out of her mouth as she looked up at me, her eyes shining brightly and a smile on her lips as she leaned back in and took my tip between her pink lips.

Slowly she ran her tongue around the ridge as her hand wrapped around the base of my cock, she slowly moved it up and down as her other hand cupped my balls.

She looked up at me as she slid me deeper in her mouth, sucking and licking as she went along.

"Oh fucking shit, yes," I yelled as I thrusted gently into her mouth as I hit the back of her throat.

She relaxed her throat around me as she sucked harder and faster, hollowing out her cheeks as she took me deeper still.

Fuck, she looked so fucking hot with my cock moving in and out of her mouth.

"Oh god, Bella. You are fucking mine," I said as I fisted more of her hand in my hand as I fucked her mouth as she moaned and sucked me harder.

I could feel my cock hardening further in her mouth as I felt the coil in my stomach getting ready to snap.

My eyes began rolling in the back of my head as my orgasm began taking over my body.

"Shit, Satin Doll...that's so good, suck me harder, fuck me with your tongue...looks so sweet."

She had this look of satisfaction on her face, as though she had accomplished something she had longed for by making me come.

"You're so damn amazing," I told her as she moved her mouth up my chest after taking me out of her mouth.

"Mmm.. I think you're rather amazing too," she said as she leaned up on her toes to kiss my lips. "Thank you for letting me do that since I know you hate to see me on my knees."

"It has to do with some lingering memories I have, but if you really want to do that, who am I to try and stop you? I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Edward. Shall we get a bite to eat before hitting the beach?"

"That's perfectly fine with me because I know you have to be hungry if I am," I told her as I followed her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Once there, I could not resist tickling her behind her knees while she ate strawberries because I loved hearing her laugh and seeing her smile.

We ate our toasted bagels and fruit as I held her hand in mine.

"Bella, do you know what kind of wedding would you'd like us to have?" I asked as I played with her ring.

"I know exactly what I want, small and intimate. I even have an idea for our wedding bands," she said.

"What's your idea for our wedding bands?"

"On the inside of your band I want the words _her protector_ engraved and-"

"On the inside of your band I want _His Satin Dpll _engraved," I told her since it was obvious what we both wanted now. "That is perfect for us. When we get home, we can have go ahead and have them ready for the wedding. How do you feel about telling my parents later on today about our engagement?"

She sat her glass down on the counter while she thought about my words.

"We need to let them know about this, as well as my parents. Of course I'm more than happy to tell them we are going to be married soon," she told me when I ran my fingers over her arm. "I'm in a bit of a hurry to be your wife and to have you as my husband."

"Then how do you feel about marrying me in about a month from now?" I asked.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree in response.

"That would be wonderful, Edward, but I want to know if we can keep our wedding small? I don't want it to be run over with people that don't have a special place in our lives."

"And I promise it will be exactly what we want...small and intimate," I told her before we shared several kisses.

Once we broke away and set the dishes in the sink, we left to go lay out on the sand to relax together.

The sight of her in the sunlight with the wind playing with her hair was breathtaking, and my eyes wandered over her body.

Along with another man who was too close to her.

"Pardon me, but you are the most attractive woman I have seen out here this morning. Can we have dinner together?"

Then he put his hand on her arm, which was an even greater detriment to his life.

Bella started laughing hard, really hard in this prick's face.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm engaged to my boyfriend. It might be a good idea if you remove your hand from my body if you want to walk away with your life," she said as she turned toward my direction.

It was only a matter of seconds before my fist made contact with his face several times.

Words were absolutely non essential since I getting my point across very well with physical actions.

His face was covered in blood as he limped away like the coward he was since he could not get in a swing.

"You're lucky," I heard Bella say, "Normally he kills anyone that touches me without his permission."

Once he was out of sight, I sat back down beside her, and she began rubbing my hand with hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm more than fine compared to him. Have I told you how gorgeous you look today? I can't take my eyes off you, Satin Doll."

"I love when you look at me that way."

She leaned up to brush her lips over mine while she ran her fingers through my hair.

.

"Thank you for protecting me."

"I always will with my life because you're my everything...it all ends and begins with you."

After several soft kisses, I pulled her up off the towel to take her to the ocean.

Hell, I needed to cool off; otherwise I was seriously tempted to make love to her seconds ago.

She was too adorable when the waves hit her body, and she was trying to keep from getting water in her face.

The water splashed around her body and it drenched her hair and her bathing suit.

Mmm... she looked so beautiful all wet, water dripping between her breasts.

More than a few times, I grabbed her to keep her close to me so I could feel her sexy body closer.

We shared deep passionate kisses as the waves crashed around us...I couldn't get enough of her or her body.

How the fuck did I get this extraordinary woman to fall in love with me...a hit man for the mob?

No one within miles of us would ever suspect that I killed men, sometimes brutally, on occasion for the sake of my family.

But since I was a Cullen, I had to do whatever was necessary to protect us and the members of our organization.

Most importantly, I had to keep Bella safe because Aro would do anything to get his hands on her.

He would know that she is my one weakness.

Her ring and the necklace I was going to give her later on came from the collection they coveted.

My family was interested in the collection also, but for other reasons. The Denali's were our relatives and we'd like to keep family heirlooms in the family.

I had no clue why the Volturi were so interested in them, but I suspected it had to do with money.

Simply put they had to have more motivation for wanting it beyond sentimental value.

I was lost in my thoughts until Bella splashed water at me, hitting me in the face, as she started to run down the beach.

"You know I'm going to get you for that, Satin Doll," I told her as I ran after her.

"You have to catch me first," she called over her shoulder.

I loved hearing her laughter as I chased her.

I could've caught her easily, but I wanted her to think she was getting away from me, at least for a few minutes.

When she had just enough time to supposedly get away from me, I ran over to her, wrapped her body in my arms, and we fell back into the water.

Both of us were underwater for a few moments, but I made sure to get her back to the surface quickly.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked as I held her close to me.

"I'm okay, but I have to be careful about getting water in my ears," she said as her body was starting to shiver, "When I was a child, I had multiple ear infections, and too much water can cause me to have another one easily."

"You're getting cold, Bella so we need to go back to the house. I can't stand to see you uncomfortable," I told her as I brushed her wet hair out of her face.

She nodded as I lifted her up in my arms and carried her out of the water.

Her arms were around my waist as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Once we were back on the secluded deck, our clothes were shed, and I held her in my arms while the water from the outdoor shower ran over both of us.

I turned the water off and wrapped her in a towel as I grabbed one for myself and wrapped it around my waist.

I lifted her up and carried her inside to the bedroom.

We took our time drying each other off mainly with our mouths, but I reluctantly had to let her get dressed.

Thank god she chose a short dress that barely covered her cute ass.

"Quit staring long enough so you can get dressed, Edward. I know breakfast has worn off by now," she said with her back to me.

Getting dressed proved to be more than a difficult challenge since she kept distracting me with every little move she made.

Being the sexy little minx that she was, Bella kept dropping things on the floor, so she had to bend over in front of me to pick it up.

That dress fell down just enough to reward me with a view of her luscious cleavage that made my cock ache, and she was wearing heels that screamed fuck me.

It was a wonder that we finally made it to the kitchen to have grilled chicken salads for lunch.

Of course she had to let out moans every now and then while we were eating, but it was damn near impossible to sit far away from her as she ate ice cream.

Cherry ice cream no less.

Yeah, I had to have her undressed on the table, with it drizzled over her nipples and her wet pussy very soon.

She came undone as I tongue fucked her before slamming my cock inside her.

It was fast, hot, and intense...just the way we wanted it.

After we were spent and satisfied from christening the table, our misplaced clothes were back on since we needed to behave a little while talking to my parents about our upcoming nuptials.

"_Hello Edward. I was not expecting to hear from you since you all left yesterday. How is everything in Florida?"_

"We are having a wonderful time, Dad. Bella and I have to let you and mom know something very important. Can you put her speakerphone please?"

Mom greeted us with anticipation in her voice.

"_Go ahead and tell us what the news is son. Your mom is about to burst next to me."_

"Bella and I are engaged to be married, and we want to the ceremony in a month from now, no questions asked."

"_We are thrilled for both of you. A month is more than enough time for us to get a wedding planned and set in motion for you all. We can have it here in the garden behind the house if that would suit your needs."_

I looked over at her to make sure that was in accordance with her wishes.

The warm smile on her face was more than enough reassurance for me to know that she wanted this as much as I did.

"We are more than happy for the wedding to be in the garden. Thank you for offering. Besides it would provide a safer place for the family than a public area. Hopefully, Aro will stay the fuck away from us."

_"We will be prepared for any threats or random acts of violence that could occur. Now you and Bella only need to relax and enjoy the rest of your time away. I will call you if anything should happen."_

After we hung up, she began rubbing my shoulders; I think she knew that I had a few concerns on my mind about her safety.

"You know I need to call my parents," she began. "They are not even aware that we are in love, much less getting married. Let me grab my phone and get this over."

"Wait one second," I told her as I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

As I laid back on the couch, I watched as she paced back and forth while conversing with her mom and dad.

"I have some big news for you mom...I'm marrying the man of my dreams. His name is Edward Cullen."

"Yes, in one month, and I want you and Dad to be there for the ceremony," she said as she looked at me with her smile visible.

"His family owns a popular nightclub in Chicago called Eclipse, and he works in the business office for them. "

My girl was fucking perfect in all aspects; I could trust her with my secrets and my life always.

"We will fly you and dad out for the wedding, so you don't have to worry about any expenses."

"I love you too, Mom. I promise I will call you soon with more details. Bye."

She was practically glowing when she came to sit by me on the couch, and I wanted to see that look all the time.

"Let me guess...they are happy about the fact that we are in love and engaged?"

"Well, my mom can not wait to meet the man who, according to her, has made her little girl happy beyond her wildest dreams. In other words, yes, they are very happy for us."

She climbed into my lap to wrap her arms around my neck before her mouth was on mine hungrily devouring it.

"I love you, Edward," she said as she pulled away.

"I love you too, Satin Doll, forever," I responded as I ran my fingers through her luxurious hair.

We spent the time before dinner making out on the couch, getting lost in each other, and talking about the wedding.

"Who are you going to ask to be your best man?" she asked between kisses.

"It will have to be Emmett, otherwise he'll never let me forget it if I don't choose him. Is Alice going to be your maid of honor?"

"Yes. I don't really have many friends, but I want my cousin Rose to be present. She and I grew up together, but we don't see each other as often since I moved to Chicago."

"As long as you are happy, I'm fine with that," I told her.

We made spaghetti together for dinner, but we saved most of it for later since I wound up carrying her to bed early.

Her dress was cast aside along with my clothes and we began the intimate exploration of each other's bodies

The supple curves of her body were marked endlessly by my fingers and my lips.

Her nipples begged for attention when her back lifted up off the mattress; I eagerly sucked them while she writhed in pleasure.

They hardened further as my tongue flicked over them and her hands fisted in my hair holding me to her breast as she moaned.

"I need, oh god...I need it all, Edward. Please make love to me all night...don't hold anything back from me," she gasped out in between breaths.

I nestled between her legs as I pushed them apart as far as they could go, opening her beautiful pink pussy to me.

She let loose a continual moan while I feasted on her warm juices that were driving me to madness.

But licking her was only the beginning.

My fingers were soon buried inside her, teasing only so much until I found that place that made her come undone so fucking easily.

"Ooooh god, Edward. Fuck... fuck.. oh yes," she screamed as she arched her back off the bed and her pussy clamped onto my fingers as I rubbed that spot relentlessly.

I was getting just as much pleasure out of watching my beautiful Satin Doll fall apart as she was.

"You're so beautiful right now, Bella...seeing and feeling you come on my fingers...there are no words to describe how much I love this."

She nodded as I slipped my fingers out of her and I quickly slid them in my mouth to lick her juices from my fingers.

"Mmmm... so sweet, baby," I murmured as I leaned in to kiss her lips.

My cock slid inside her while my tongue tangled with hers, and fuck, she felt like heaven around me.

I intertwined my hands with hers and laid them by her head as I thrusted slowly into her.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as we looked deeply into each others eyes.

I loved the way her mouth opened as I thrusted deeply and her moans escaped while I placed soft kisses on her face.

"My beautiful Satin Doll...always mine to love and keep safe," I whispered. "I can never let you go again, not for any reason. The love I have for you consumes me."

My thrusts met her sensual movements, and it was the perfect union of our bodies.

But it was far more than that...I found my center in her and the deeper meaning of my existence.

Her brown eyes caught mine in a deep stare when I was filled with a longing for her that shook me to my core.

"Edward, I love you more with every passing moment," she said as I felt her tremors from the start of her orgasm.

Moments later, I followed her and we were lost in the physical passion that ran through our bodies.

Words of affection, gentle caresses, and tender kisses were shared for minutes on end until I knew it was time for my girl to fall asleep.

"This is everything I've ever wanted," she told me as I tucked her in beside me. "Our love for each other is the center of my life now. Our future is filled with unlimited possibilities, my protector."

She let out a soft sigh as I brushed my lips over her forehead.

"It's time to rest, Bella. Have sweet dreams now, and I'll keep watch over you while you sleep."

She fell into a deep slumber quickly and I pulled her body further on top of me.

Never in a million years would I have ever thought that I would have found some semblance of true love for any woman on this planet.

The times I spent with any other one were always a means to an end for me...a fast fuck so I could get off.

But I grew tired of it in the past year because the emptiness of those encounters were draining me.

It was only by chance that I found Bella Swan, the woman that I would love, possess, and protect every fucking day of my life.

And don't think for a moment that I did not know how fortunate I was.

All night, I made sure she was comfortable and warm as she dreamed away on top of me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

DIsclaimer- I do not own Twilight

**BPOV**

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke to an empty bed, which was rather unusual for me.

I could hear Edward's voice from the other room, but I was not about to leave to go in there.

If it was important, he would tell me, so I simply laid my head back on the pillow.

Once I began to doze off, I felt the warmth of his body under mine.

"You had me worried there when I found myself all alone," I told him after I lifted my head. "Do you need to talk?"

"My dad has received some information about a murder that has a connection to the Volturi that he wanted me to know about before we leave Florida," he began as he brushed some of my hair out of my face. "It involved some street thugs that were associated with them, but Aro's son, Felix, was present when the shooting took place. I don't know if the prick was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but if there is discord, it could have an effect on us."

"Do we need to go home early?"

"No, we are staying here, Bella, unless something truly drastic were to happen. My family knows we are away because we need this time to ourselves. We can't stop living our life because of an incident that might have no actual impact on us."

He placed his hands on either side of my face while his green eyes bore into my soul.

"I trust you with my life and my heart forever. Some event, whether random or planned, is not going to keep me from enjoying the world I share with the man of my dreams. They have another thing coming if they think we'll cower away from them, and-"

His lips crashed onto mine, silencing me in the best way possible.

I went from being on top of him to being on my back in a matter of seconds, but his mouth never moved from mine.

His hard erection was pressing next to my leg through his shorts, so I had the feeling he was going to take me again.

I fucking wanted him not to take his time with me.

With every swipe of his tongue, my level of need for him was increasing to a point of delirium.

He pulled his lips from mine and kissed up to my ear and started sucking on my earlobe.

"Edward, mmm... fuck me, please," I murmured.

"Tell me who owns you first, Satin Doll? Who does your body belong to every night and every day?"

Fuck, I could come from his words alone.

"You, Edward...always you and no other man ever," I said while he laughed darkly.

He moved his face to mine while I gasped for air.

"Just know this...any man who touches you ever again will die by my hands. And I will show no mercy to him."

Oh god, I wanted him inside me now.

"Have I told you lately that I love how protective and dangerous you are?" I asked him with a grin on my face.

"You don't know the half of it, Bella," he said before capturing one of my hard nipples with his mouth to eagerly suck it.

Everything he was doing was making me so damn wet, and I was almost at the point of begging him to finger fuck me.

I was in no mood for hesitation any more.

His hand was under mine as I led it to his personal promise land, otherwise known as my overheated pussy.

"My, my, my Satin Doll...anxious for me to see just how soaked you are?" he began as he glanced down. "Mmm, so very wet for me. Should I go ahead and tongue bathe you like you want me to?"

"Edward, I'm not the only one who wants it. This is your pussy to play with, so get to work and make me come hard," I directed him.

He was buried between my thighs pleasuring me with his tongue in the blink of an eye.

My legs were pushed up by my chest as he lapped my entrance and stroked over my clit.

Fuck, it felt so amazing; watching him going down on my pussy was almost as good as feeling it.

"Yes, you fucking know how I want it...fast. Keep going so you can taste my hot cum, and it's only for you to taste, my protector."

With that he slid three fingers inside me, twisting them while they stroked my overheated walls.

He pulled away and looked up at me, "Damn right, it's just for me," he growled before leaning back in and capturing my erect clit between his teeth as he nipped at it.

He blew over my clit a few times and that was all it took for me to come undone.

"Mmmmmm, fuck I'm coming...oh god your tongue feels so fucking good."

His mouth, fingers, and chin were coated in my cum that shot out, and I loved that I marked him as mine.

I couldn't help but push his face against me as I came.

"Edward, oh fuck, yes... yes," I screamed as I gripped the bed.

He had this smug look on his face as he crawled over my body after he was done licking my pussy.

"You're pretty proud of yourself, huh?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I am, but you're going to ride my cock now, Bella. I'm not done by a long shot," he told me as he moved my body over his.

His hands were firmly in place on my ass when I began moving my hips in a fast motion.

"You're looking at my tattoo, Edward. Don't you love having your name on my body? It means I'm yours and only yours forever."

He pushed further inside me after hearing that.

"Fuck Bella, you're so beautiful riding me," he murmured as he thrusted upwards several times.

He moved his hands to my breasts, pulling and pinching on my nipples with his long fingers.

"Fuck... fuck, yes Edward," I murmured.

The familiar waves of my orgasm began to roll over me, but he pulled out suddenly.

Before I could say a word or miss his touch, I was on my back and he was slamming back inside me.

"I'll let you come, baby, but only when I'm ready," he said as he gripped the headboard, and I knew what he was doing.

"It feels so good...when you dominate me, Edward. I want it every night just like this...come hard like I will," I told him.

"Fuck," he hissed as he slammed into me over and over again.

The veins on his neck and arms were fully visible while my legs held him closer to me.

"I know you're about to come. Your pussy is getting even tighter around my cock...milk it Satin Doll...yeah...that's it," he told me as I my orgasm began.

"Mmmmmm, you fuck me so well...don't stop," I responded as his body began to move faster over me.

He slammed into me over and over again as his grip on the headboard tightened.

"Fuck.. fuck.. yes, so damn deep," he murmured as he kissed my forehead.

"Come for me, I need to feel your cum," I said as I moved against him.

He did not hold back for one second when his cock exploded inside me.

His cum filled my pussy...fuck it felt so good, so warm.

I could see his body shaking when he let go of the headboard and laid over me.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me, as I kissed over his cheeks.

"I love you," I whispered as he trembled against me.

"Oh god, I love you with all that I am, Satin Doll. You're the only woman I will ever love," he told me before softly pecking my lips.

As much as we fucked each other, the true affection we felt always came through in our words and kisses.

He never made me feel less than treasured, not for one second.

He brushed the hair away that had fallen over my face, and I saw the look I wanted to dream about since I was becoming very sleepy.

"Shit, I need to let you go back to sleep. Let me hold you, Bella," he told me as he moved out of me and pulled me on top of him.

"Perhaps if my mind will slow down long enough for me to close my eyes. But I'll make sure you are fine no matter what," he said before kissing my forehead.

But it bothered me that he never slept much. It can't be good for him.

I kissed over his heart as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Until the sun came up, my dreams were of our wedding...how he looked at me when we said our vows, my dress, and our first kiss.

The images, although fleeting, were nothing short of blissful for me.

Most men were intimidated by the way I carry myself, but not him.

And now I found my match...my true love in Edward Cullen.

Together, we were a force to be reckoned a multitude of ways.

I could have sworn I was dreaming when I felt his lips brushing over mine, but instead, when my eyes opened, he was kneeling next to the bed.

"Good morning. I have breakfast ready for you, my Bella," he said as he ran his fingers over my cheek.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's only after nine," he said after looking at the clock. "I was in no rush to wake you, and I fell asleep for almost two hours. You were worn out from our lovemaking."

"Mmmmm, that I was," I told him as I sat up to eat. "Tell me something...are you actually getting enough rest? I know you said you have had insomnia since you were a child, but I'm worried about you. Is there any kind of medicine you can take or a treatment that would ease it?"

"I have taken every kind of medicine available, Bella, and I've been through all kinds of sleep studies. My case is more severe than most doctors have ever seen. They are baffled by it to say the least," he said as he handed a plate filled with food to me. "I've lived so long with it that I am used to managing with little to no sleep. But the benefit is that I can watch over you all night."

"I have to admit that makes me feel safe knowing that you do that, Edward. Thank you for bringing all of this to the bedroom. We never finished eating dinner last night since other needs took over," I told him as I smiled brightly at him.

"At least we have leftovers for tonight so we can spend less time cooking and more time feasting on each other."

He ran his fingers up my arm, which left a trail of warmth over my skin.

We enjoyed feeding each other as we ate breakfast in bed, but the best part were the soft, slow love filled kisses we shared.

Edward had plans for us to get out of the cottage for a few hours, and he wanted to spend his money on me lavishly.

Since I knew it was one of his ways he showed me how deep his love ran for me, I never objected to a single purchase he made for me.

As soon as I was wearing my red sundress, jewelry, and makeup, he was all over me, kissing my face and holding me near to him.

"Where are you planning on going?" I asked.

"We are going out to see what we can discover here on the island, and I intend on bringing you home with a few extra jewels on your luscious body."

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked outside to the car that was waiting for us.

While we rode away from the beach, I stayed next to his side while he placed kisses on the side of my face.

"Thank you for taking me here," I said as he held me close to him.

"It's the first of many trips we will take together. We'll need to think of where to go for our honeymoon," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"I'll be happy as long as we are on a beach together and alone," I responded.

We tossed ideas back and forth for a few minutes, but when he suggested Tahiti, it sounded perfect for us.

"We can make reservations and book our flight later on this afternoon after we get home. Would you like to be gone for two weeks?" he asked. "Because that is what I have in mind for us."

How could I say no to a that offer?

"I am sure that Philip will not have any trouble with giving me two weeks off, and if he does, I'll remind him that I have vacation time saved for such an occasion."

The car pulled in front of several upscale boutiques, and he helped me out.

My hand firmly in his as we went inside a very nice jewelry store.

Of course he found several items he wanted to buy for me, and there was no way for me to tell him no.

Edward would do anything to let the world know I was his girl, so it was a given that I wore something he gave me all the time.

He chose a set of earrings for me that had onyx stones on the front.

Edward not only knew what I liked, but the man had excellent taste in jewelry as was evident from my ring.

"Beautiful," he said after I slid them on outside. "You are always so beautiful, Bella."

Suddenly, I felt him pull me very close to him, with his arms tight around me.

"What is the matter?" I asked him as he kept me pressed near him.

Edward did not say anything for a few moments, but I studied his eyes intently while he looked across the street.

No matter what happened, I was sure beyond the shadow of a doubt that I was safe.

His tight hold around my body eventually relaxed, and he looked down on my face with a look of concern.

"I'm so very sorry." he began. "There was a man that I thought was one of Aro's associates, and I had to make sure he was not going to harm us."

"Are we okay? Tell me what I need to do right now."

"Let me call my dad to see if he has any information he can share with me. Just stay by my side," he told me before taking his phone out.

I made sure to keep one of my hands on him while they conversed for several minutes.

More than anything, he needed to stay calm because it was possible for him to lose his temper very easily.

He turned off his phone after they were done talking, let out a deep breath, and held me next to his body in a tight embrace.

"While my dad believes everything is fine, he will send Alistair here for the next few days to keep an eye out for the family. He will drive down since he will have his gun with him," he said. "We'll see him within the next forty eight hours, but for now we are to lay low."

"Then tell me whatever it is I need to do in order to stay safe. Do we need to go back to the cottage?"

"No, we can keep shopping. It'll be fine," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"As long as you're comfortable with that, then that is fine with me."

Honestly, I was glad he did not want us to go back because I was not about to stop living my life because of this.

Aro had another thing coming if he thought we were going to let him dictate our lives through his threats, real or fake.

I don't scare easily, so he'll have to try really hard to shake me up.

With a brush of his lips over my cheek, I was drawn back to reality when he took me inside Agent Provocateur.

He simply looked over in my direction and gave me the grin that reduced me to a hot mess.

I'm not embarrassed to go to a store like this, I go alone all the time. It's just different to go with Edward.

Memories of our time in the dressing room flooded my mind, and I wanted a repeat of that afternoon.

"Are we looking for something specific?" I asked Edward as we walked through the store.

There was a selection of slips that caught his eye, as well as mine, and I had the belief we would be making out in the dressing room while I tried it on.

One of the managers opened up the room in the farthest section for us after we chose a few slips, but trying them on was only part of the reason for needing privacy.

He had me naked in a matter of moments while he kissed over my skin.

My man can multi-task rather well.

Then there was the matter of his erection that was straining against his pants.

I palmed it eagerly while he licked his lips and let his hands over my ass.

"Mmmmm, why don't we make the most of this mirror?" I asked him with an eyebrow cocked.

HIs zipper was down and I took his thick cock out of his boxers as I got down on my knees to suck him.

I spread some of his precum over his tip with my finger while I looked up at him then over to the mirror.

He kept quiet as I ran my tongue over his hard length and under his balls several times before sucking him into my mouth.

With one hand on my neck and the other in my hair, he guided me as I hollowed out my cheeks.

I could tell he wanted more, and watching us was giving him a thrill, too.

It added that extra erotic edge that we both needed.

"Fuck, feels so good," he whispered as I took him all the way in till I felt him near the back of my throat.

I felt his cock twitch in my mouth before his cum drizzled over my lips.

Soft curses that were barely audible fell from his lips as I lapped up every bit of it.

He had me back up on my feet after I licked him clean with my tongue.

"I love you so much Bella, my beautiful fiancée," he said in my ear as he held me tightly with his hands across my back.

"I love you too, my protector, but it's not necessary for me to see how any of this looks after all. It might be time for us to leave for home after we buy them."

He helped me get my clothes back on, and he went out to pay for everything while I reapplied my lipstick.

I rejoined him just as he finished paying and the saleslady actually smirked at me...could she have known what we did in there?

As we were leaving, I shook it off, content to gaze at the man who owned me.

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to eat at the cottage?" he asked.

"I'd prefer to eat at the cottage, since we have leftover spaghetti," I said with a smile.

While the driver took us back to our place, I snuggled into Edward's embrace, and I had this deep sense of happiness.

We were in our own paradise away from the rest of the world, and our wedding was not far off in the future.

I was deeply in love with and loved by the man I dreamed of all of my life.

Once we were back at the cottage, he gave me a passionate kiss in front of the door after the driver left, and I clung to his body.

His kisses...oh god, they overwhelmed me in the very best of ways every time.

He gave me a grin when he pulled back to open the door, and he knew the effect he had on me.

Two could play at this game.

"Would you heat up the spaghetti as I go take a quick shower?" I asked as I ran my hand over my body.

He swallowed hard while I began taking off my dress.

I knew I had him as I dropped my dress on the floor and walked to the bathroom in just my bra and sheer panties.

This was just enough to build his desire for me, as if it was not already growing.

The scent of my Chanel shower gel filled the room minutes later, and I needed to make this fast.

The urgent craving I had for him was taking over, and I wondered briefly if we would ever get our fill of each other.

No way in hell...not in this lifetime or any other.

Our connection was not like any other I had experienced; he truly possessed my heart, mind body, and soul.

After drying off, I walked into the bedroom to find one of the slips he bought for me next to a piece of paper.

It was a note from Edward.

_My Beautiful Bella,_

_I had to leave for a short time because my dad told me it would be a good idea to rent a car for the rest of our trip just in case we needed to get out of here. This is also so I can keep you safe. While I'm out, I need you to keep one of the knives from the kitchen with you at all times. I have my phone if you need to call me. Please wear the slip I laid on the bed so I can see the image in my mind come to life when I walk through the door. Expect to be full ravished when I return._

_I love you,_

_Your Protector_

He always had my best interest in his heart and on his mind.

While he was out, I spent the time relaxing, eating spaghetti, and daydreaming about him.

And yes I kept the very sharp straight edge knife within reach if I needed it.

After I had taken my dishes to the kitchen, Edward arrived home with an arrangement of dark red roses.

"Holy shit, you look incredibly sexy and beautiful," he said before kissing my lips softly.

Our kiss became more urgent as his tongue plundered my mouth endlessly, but he only stopped long enough to scoop me up in his arms to carry me off to bed.

"But you haven't eaten a bite since we came home from shopping...aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

"My hunger for you outweighs any demands my body has for food, Bella. There will plenty of time later to eat," he said in a voice that let me know he was not holding back from taking control. "I meant what I said in my note...you will be thoroughly ravished, head to toe."

Once he set me down on the bed, my slip was removed along with his clothes, and he took a bottle out of one of the bags with a sexy smirk on his face.

"What exactly do you have planned for us?" I asked as he pulled my back to his chest.

Edward poured a small amount of liquid in his hand in front of me, and then he began running it over my breasts and my stomach as he eased me back.

"I found some edible massage oil that I wanted to rub over you. Does this feel good?"

"Mmmmmm, yes... can I have a taste?"

He brought one of his fingers to my mouth and I sucked it...voraciously.

When his lips crashed onto mine, we shared the taste of the cherry oil while my legs spread further apart.

He pulled back only to continue lightly kissing my lips.

Soon I felt one of his hands traveling down my abdomen towards my pussy, and the immediate warmth I felt from his touch caused me to moan.

"Open your eyes and look in the mirror so you can see how fucking sexy you are," he told me as he flicked his thumb over my clit. "It feels good, doesn't it, my Satin Doll?"

"Fuck, yes...god yes, please don't stop."

It was almost too much for my body and mind to bear...the sight of us reflected back, his mouth gently caressing mine, and the orgasm that was building inside.

HIs slick fingers went inside my pussy as I began to come hard on them.

"That's so sweet...seeing your beautiful reflection and feeling your body react, fuck...this is heaven to me."

HIs tongue slid in my mouth for another heart melting kiss; I could feel his love for me in it.

After my orgasm ebbed away, he lifted me back into his arms to carry me to the bathroom.

The water soaked both of our bodies as we made love against the tiled wall.

My legs were as tight around his waist as my pussy was around his cock.

He kept thrusting deep inside me till we came together, and our cries of intense pleasure rang through the bathroom.

As soon as we were dried off, we were back in our bed, tangled together in the sheets.

Fuck, we were never satisfied.

I pushed the question aside as he came into my pussy deeply from behind.

"Fuck, Bella...you're so tight, so damn tight and I can barely move," he said as he grabbed and gripped my hips firmly.

My body was bent and twisted around his while my need for him to dominate me took over.

The depth of his thrusts were sending me headlong into another overpowering orgasm that made my body shake and tremble.

"Oh.. fuck.. fuck, Edward," I screamed as I moved back against him. "Fill my pussy, fuck me harder."

He fucked me endlessly till I felt him come again deep inside me, and I needed it like an addict looking for their next hit.

I was breathless, exhausted, and worn to a bare raveling as he pulled out only to cradle me like the most precious thing in the world.

No one in their right mind would have ever thought that my fiancé was a hit man from the way he tenderly caressed my face with his fingertips and showed me the depth of his affection in these quiet hours.

"My heart will always belong to you, Edward, and I wish I were your wife now. Waiting a month will be a challenge, but I need to ask you one thing...can we stay together the night before our wedding? I know it's a tradition for couples to be apart, but I can't do it."

The brightest smile came over his face before he let out a small laugh.

"I'd like to see anyone try to keep us apart. My family knows better than to keep me from having what I want. You belong to me, and some out dated ideal from yesteryear is not about to keep me from watching over you at night."

"I am so deeply and fully in love with you, Edward Cullen," I said before kissing him with all that I had.

He laid my head over his heart while he ran his fingers through my hair after we broke from our kiss.

"I love you with all of my heart, Satin Doll, forever. It's time for you to rest your brown eyes so I can watch after you."

"For you, I would do anything," he said before wrapping his arms tighter around me.

I drifted off to sleep feeling safe and deeply loved by the man I wanted to spend my life with.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Sleep was very elusive for me during the night, but I was trying to rest for Bella's sake.

It was damn near impossible for me not to keep my gaze on her gorgeous face because I didn't want to miss a single detail.

She fell into a heavy slumber, but I believe it was mostly due to the many orgasms she had while we made love.

The only time I got out of bed was to warm up a very late supper because I had forgone it earlier to satisfy my hunger for my glamorous girl.

When I snuggled back in bed with her, I was able to finally sleep since I had everything I needed and wanted in my arms.

The sunlight came in through the window, which woke me up, and I did not hesitate to kiss every exposed inch of her skin that I could reach.

She let out soft giggles as I nuzzled her cheek with my nose.

That was the single sweetest noise to hear any morning.

After we rolled over, I covered her face in sweet kisses as she played with my hair.

I had become accustomed to her slight obsession with it, and it was very sensual the way her fingers felt intertwined with the strands..

My lips moved down her neck to her collarbone while she let out soft mews like a kitten.

Every noise that fell from her lips was going straight to my cock, making it harder by the second.

I covered her body with mine as we kissed deeply.

Fuck, I wanted to slip inside and make love to her all morning till we were exhausted.

I moved one of my hands down to her breast and gently pinched and pulled at her nipple.

Her body was moving under me much in the same way when I was buried inside her pussy.

"Edward oh god, Edward," she murmured as I continued to rub her skin.

As I moved back and forth between her dark pink nipples, she ran her nails over my shoulders.

"Are you marking me as your own, Bella?" I asked her as she moved her hands to my back.

"Mmmmm..yes," she responded as she arched up into me.

She never let up for a moment with her continual strokes over my skin as I continued sucking..

Her wet pussy needed my attention, so I slid my fingers down her supple skin to graze over her folds.

I heard her gasp as my fingers slid over her."Ed..ward," she panted with her head laid back as her legs spread wider beneath me.

"Already wet for me, baby? Let me see how hard I can make you come."

I began sliding my finger in her pussy while I lapped over her nipples, making them harder.

She was letting out deep moans that made my cock leak.

We were in the midst of our passion when there was a fucking knock at the door.

It's not a good thing to interrupt me when I'm about to make love to Bella, and I was going to let this person have it.

And of course my phone rang right after that.

She picked it up for me as I threw on some shorts, but she stopped me before I left the room.

"Alistair is on the phone," she said as she handed it to me, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek to let her know I was calming down

"Hey man, what's going on? Are you in Florida yet?"

_"I'm standing outside of your door. I thought it would be better to let you know that I was here incase you were not going to open it."_

"Oh shit, I'm coming to the door right now. I'm sorry," I told him as I opened it for him to come inside.

We shook hands after greeting each other, talked about the drive down from Chicago, and I let him know about our engagement.

Then we began discussing the incident from yesterday, but Alistair was not certain we were in the clear.

"To be honest, Edward, I wouldn't be surprised if Aro had someone following either one of you. The fucker has lost more in the past few weeks than he has in some time. It's inevitable that he'll come looking for you because he's found your vulnerable spot."

"Yeah I have one weakness now, and the prick is expecting me to be a pussy now," I responded. "He's thinks I've become soft and weak, but that's not happening. The asshole has another thing coming if he expects me to fuck up."

Bella came walking into the room with that air of confidence about her that I found irresistible, and she gave Alistair a hug.

"We're glad to see you here," she began as I pulled her over to me. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and we'd love to have you join us."

She left us to go into the kitchen while we settled on the details of our strategy.

Alistair was going to stay in one of the hotels and take a "vacation" for the duration of the week.

We would be in contact on a regular basis, but I had to let him know of our every move outside of the house.

My family was also watching the Volturi's activity back in Chicago; if anything were to happen, we would know immediately.

She laid out a huge meal for us on the dining room table, and, to say the least, I wasn't surprised by her excellent culinary skills.

Neither was Alistair since he had three heaping plates of food while Bella and I relaxed together.

He left a short time later to go to the hotel, but Bella was back in the bedroom while he was making his exit.

"Edward...take me to the beach," she assertively told me as she stood in the doorway wearing a dark red bikini that revealed just enough while still being tasteful.

"Damn...I'm speechless, Satin Doll...you look so incredible," I told her as I ran my fingers over her face. "Of course I'll take you down to the ocean, but I'm not letting you go for one minute."

My arm was protectively wrapped around her slender waist as we walked outside into the sunlight.

Of course my hand drifted down to her cute ass every now and then.

"Edward," she warned as she looked up at me with a slight grin.

"I would apologize, but you're the one who is tempting me with your sexy curves," I told her when we sat down on a towel.

"You are one to talk," she said. "Oh shit, we forgot to make reservations yesterday for our honeymoon. We'll have to do that when we go back to the cottage."

"Thank you for the reminder, Bella. Having two weeks alone with you in Tahiti will be amazing,"

The wind blew her hair over her face, covering her remarkable features, and I pulled it back over her shoulder.

I wanted to play with her in the water again, but I was unsure about her ears.

She had not mentioned if they hurt in the past two days, and there was only one way to find out.

"Bella...would you be alright if we went in the ocean? I'll do my best to keep you from going underwater."

She looked up at me with warmth and love in her eyes...god I was completely lost in this woman.

"How can I resist that invitation? I know you will take care of me always, and it would be a shame not to tempt you more," Bella responded before kissing my cheek.

Yeah, she owned me, but that was a well kept secret between the two of us.

As soon as I had her in the ocean, I gave her a searing kiss while her body was tightly pressed to mine.

I let my fingers drift underneath her bikini bottom since we were deep enough in the ocean that no one would notice.

"If it were a bit darker, I would have this off you and I would be buried deep inside your sweet pussy right here in the ocean, Bella," I told her as I looked down into her face. "I know you would like that as much I would."

Her eyes closed for a brief moment before she responded to me.

"Mmm... That is something I can't deny wanting...can we do that later?"

"I want us to take a naked midnight swim later on tonight. You will look so fucking gorgeous in the moonlight when I take you right here."

One of the waves came closer to us, and I lifted her body up higher while she let out soft giggles.

My lips constantly sought out her wet skin.

It was like I had never experienced love in the way that I felt towards her.

Bella was my everything because, without her, I was the empty, emotionally isolated man whose biggest thrill was watching another person suffer until they died.

I never knew how alone I was or how empty my life was until I met her.

Her fearlessness and determination were only two of the reasons I wanted to marry her.

I was sure I could never find another woman that was as enticing and brilliant as my fiancée was.

For a second, she bent down to pick up something from the ocean floor, and a wave came too close to her before I could scoop her up.

While she didn't go under the water, I saw it splash near her face.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked as I held her close to me. "Did it get in your ears?"

"No, I think I'm okay right now, but I need to watch over it for the next day," she said. "You worry about me so much, don't you?"

"I always will, my Satin Doll. How can I ever be happy if you are uncomfortable? My peace of mind revolves around you."

I kissed over her face as I ran my fingers up and down her back.

Before I could let her get any more water in her ears, we walked back to the shore.

Bella wanted to simply lie near me on the towel, so she closed her eyes and snuggled close to me.

I leaned over her to run my fingers over her flat belly, and something about that simple gesture got to me in a way I had never expected.

Suddenly, I could see her pregnant with our child...and it was an amazing image.

This was shocking for me because I never thought I could entertain the possibility of being a father.

But now I could see her hand resting over her full belly with her eyes on me as I left for an assignment.

Damn, the more this thought went through my mind, the more I wanted it to happen.

Seeing her pregnant with my child would be nothing short of breathtaking.

We had yet to discuss the prospects of having children, but I knew Bella would be an excellent mom just by the way she took care of me.

I won't lie...it scares the shit out of me to think how much I want this to be a reality.

This life is hard, I would never have chosen it. But being in the Cullen family its expected that you take some part in the business.

Emmett is more the leader type, plus he's the oldest.

I want to keep my family safe, and I know that Bella and I would be loving parents.

I can't wait for the day when she tells me she's pregnant.

"Edward," she said softly as her fingers moved over my jaw. "What are you thinking about?"

I continued moving my fingers over her soft, flat belly.

There was no way I could keep from telling her about my hopes for a child with her since we never kept secrets from each other.

"I need to ask you a question, Bella...would you like to have a baby with me one day? It's just a thought I've had going through my mind in the past few minutes. And I'm certain you'd be a beautiful mom."

"You want to have children with me?" she asked her eyes wide and a happy look on her face.

"I most certainly want to have a child with you," I told her as she sat up. "Please tell me you want to have one also."

"Honestly, I've been thinking about it. I'm sure you would take such good care of me and our child, but I don't have much experience with children

"Bella, we have each other to lean on for support when you become pregnant. I can already see how beautiful you'll look."

I pressed several kisses to her forehead while she thought over my statement.

"How soon do you want to try for a baby? Do you want to wait till we're married or should I go off the pill now?"

Now it was my turn to think about what she proposed to me.

"We could start trying on our honeymoon, Satin Doll, since we'll have plenty of time to be alone."

She was brushing her fingertips over mine while looking into my eyes.

"The it's settled...I would love to have a baby with you, Edward," she said as she sat up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck while I pulled her closer to me.

"Can we go get something to eat and then go back to our room? I want to be alone with my sexy fiance'."

"Now whatever are we going to do while we are alone?" I asked her after I pulled her up to her feet.

"I know what I plan to do," she said with a seductive smirk.

"Do I get to know?" I asked.

Bella stopped directly in front of me, turned her head to look over her shoulder, and gave me that look.

"Why would I ever keep something as good as I what I have in mind from you?"

Whenever her playful side came out, it took all the control I had not to take her in that moment.

And her bikini could come off so easily.

I kept my hands on her while we made our way back to the cottage, but when the door was finally closed behind us, I took her back to the bathroom.

My need for her was going to be satisfied in the shower first, and then perhaps I would take her after we ate early dinner.

Her back was to the wall as I pushed inside her tight pussy, intent on pleasuring her to the fullest.

"Fuck, oh god, that feels so good," she moaned out as I began to fuck her faster.

"You know you're all mine, Satin Doll. I own you and your body is mine to mark however I choose," I told her as she writhed next to me. "Fuck I can't get enough and neither can you."

"No, I can't Edward...fuck me harder...don't hold back," she said as she pushed against me.

My hands were busy with one on her clit and the other grabbing her ass as I pounded her faster.

"Mmmmm.. yeah.. fuck," she murmured as I pounded into her relentlessly.

"Who makes you come, baby? Who owns your sweet pussy? Tell me now."

"Only you Edward...only you forever," she responded before I felt the first twitches of her orgasm

It felt so fucking good when her cum slipped down my cock as her pussy pulled it in further.

I could not hold back any longer from having an orgasm.

The combination of our moans and screams was echoing through the room as we pleasured each other till we became a heap on the floor.

Her body shook in my arms while her orgasm ebbed away, and I ran my fingers over her hair to relax her.

"I've got you always, Satin Doll, and I love you with all of my heart."

She looked up at me, placed a hand on my cheek, and gave me a smile of reassurance.

"I love you so much, my protector...so very much."

As much as I wanted to keep her in the shower, it was imperative that I take care of her other needs.

After she put on a very casual short red dress, we had an early dinner on the deck.

"I have a small gift for you after we go back inside, Bella," I told her as she took a sip of her tea.

"And I have the distinct impression that this one will have a special place in your heart. It's something that I had my eye on for some time."

"Now you have my interests peaked as to what you have for me," she said. "I can only imagine how well you'll take care of our child."

"He or she will never want for anything as far as I'm concerned. I will always do everything within my power to provide for my family."

She stood up from her chair to walk over to me, and I pulled her into my lap to caress her exposed skin.

"It thrills me to no end that you want to have a family with me, Edward. Our child will always know they are loved."

I stared into her rich brown eyes for a few moments before kissing her deeply.

We broke from the kiss before it could become too heated, which helped me to keep a level head for a few minutes.

The dIshes and the rest of dinner needed to be put away before we could focus solely on each other, and I intended for her to feel as much of my love for her as possible.

While she was sitting on the couch, I went to take the gift out that I originally wanted to give to her the night she was kidnapped.

Now we were free of interruptions, fucked up ex boyfriends, and time restrictions.

After I had grabbed the velvet bag from the hidden pocket of the suitcase, I went back to find her adjusting her dress when she looked up at me with anticipation in her gaze.

"I bought this and your ring at the same time, but I wanted to wait to give you this at a later time. Close your eyes for a moment, Bella," I told her as I slid it out of the bag.

I took one of her hands to open it and I slid the necklace into it.

"Can I see what this is please?"

"You bet you can, and I hope you like it as much as I remember you did on the day we met."

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at it with her eyes wide open.

"How did you get this? It...it was my favorite piece from the Denali Collection. Oh shit...I'm floored Edward...how did you do this while I was working?"

She was completely stunned, maybe a little shocked, but very pleased at the same time.

"Philip and I had a conversation in which I told him I wanted this and your ring in exchange for a sizeable donation on my behalf to the auction house," I began. "I made it where he could not say no to me or my demands. You know I always get what I want."

I helped her put the necklace on as she fingered the pearls gently.

"You spent a small fortune on me, Edward, but I will treasure this forever. I want to wear them when we get married."

"In regards to our wedding, I want to do something for you involving the pendant," I told her. "I want to have your new initials engraved on it."

There were no words necessary when she crashed her mouth onto mine, pushing me back onto the couch with her body.

We stayed in this position for sometime, grinding and making out till we needed to either strip each other naked or take a cold shower.

So instead I moved her off me, stood up, took her hand in mine, and we walked outside to the beach.

The sun was long gone from the sky, and there was no one around on the beach...what better time for a naked swim with my fiancee'?

Clothes were discarded on the sand once we were near the water, and I took her back in my arms to kiss her passionately.

The light from the moon made her skin glow with a soft radiance that I adored.

Our need and desperation for each other took over as she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly.

"Please take me now, Edward...I can't wait a moment later," she said as she ran her fingers over my tattoo. "I'll never have enough, but don't hold back."

Since I was impatient to a degree, I could not hold back for another second before plunging inside her till I was balls deep in her pussy.

"Yes, fuck yes...that's it, mmm," she moaned as I laid her back carefully into the warm water.

Her hips bucked against me while I pulled in and out quickly, eager to please my gorgeous girl with my body.

"You look so damn beautiful, Bella...fuck...this is so sweet and feels so good."

Her walls clamped down on me when I felt the tightening of her muscles around my hard cock.

Just as she began coming hard and screaming my name, the pleasure built up inside me to where I could no longer bear to hold it in any longer.

She laid her head back a little too far, though, and I was unable to catch her in time.

"Bella...oh god, I'm so sorry," I said when I drew her closer to my body. "Please forgive me. I was all caught up in the heat of the moment."

I pressed urgent yet tender kisses to her brow as she shivered in my arms, and I felt the need to get her home in our bed.

"I'm okay, Edward...you weren't the only one who was in the midst of passion."

"Let me take you home because I want to hold you in bed the rest of the night. I'm so fucking worried about you, and I want to take care of you."

After we put back on the clothes tossed onto the sand, I carried her back to the cottage while she let out a soft sigh.

After we were in our room, I undressed her, as well as my self, before we laid down in bed together.

For several minutes, we made out under the sheets with the sound of her sweet giggles filing the

room.

The back of her knees was a very ticklish spot indeed, but more so when I used my tongue rather than my fingers.

"Edward," she squealed and tried to move away from me.

"Mmmm, you can't get away from me that quickly," I told her as I pinned her down on her back.

The look of desire was coming across her face, and I prayed she wanted it as much as I was willing to give it to her.

I kissed her lips as she whispered how much she wanted me.

This time, though, I wanted to be as loving with her as possible.

Seconds later our bodies were wrapped up together in the most intimate way as I slid into her wet pussy.

I could feel all of her ache and want with every caress over my skin.

My gaze never left her precious face for one moment; this was more than I had ever deserved to have in this lifetime.

The intense love and devotion Bella showed me was almost unfathomable, but I needed it like I needed air.

I told her all of this as our bodies shook from the force of our climaxes, which were equally hard.

"You deserve all of the love I have for you and everything I can ever be for you, Edward. Oh god, I'm the one who needs you forever. If I could marry you right this minute, I would," she said as she clung to me.

I rolled us to where I held her beside me so I could cradle her face and let her know the things of my heart that were only for her.

"Satin Doll, don't you how much of a hurry I am in for you to be Mrs. Edward Cullen? If I knew we could avoid disappointing numerous people, we would have been married by now. All of my world, my life...my future...it's all wrapped up in you."

We became lost in another soul melding kiss where my tongue massaged over hers endlessly until we needed oxygen.

In hushed voices, we whispered our undying love to each other before I told her to have sweet dreams.

I kept both of my arms around her body tightly as she drifted off into a deep slumber so I could guard over her through the long hours of the night.

I hoped that her ears would be okay and that nothing would hurt her.

After saying a quick prayer, I kissed her forehead, pulled the blankets further up over her body, and let images of our future take over my mind.


End file.
